Raccoon High Class of '98
by Shadowrion
Summary: A story of a few kids nearing the end of high school and developing careers unluckily durin the zombie outbreak. Alex and friends have alot more coming than a graduation. Rated T for some swearing and action and gore in parts of story.
1. Nothing to worry about

Raccoon High - Class of '98

Prologue

Greg and Chaz sat against a fallen down tree and were rolling up some fags.  
'Man free periods rule!' Greg laughed taking the first puff of his cigarette.  
'Tell me about it...so what do you think of that Cindy girl?' Chaz laughed.  
'Who? The part time secretary...yea she's alright' Greg said blowing smoke into the air.  
Chaz wolf whistled, 'Aww I'd love to just get right in...'  
'Shhhhh!' Greg hushed him. 'Did you hear that?'  
They both listened and heard the rustling of leaves.  
Chaz jumped up and looked to see who it was, 'Hey Greg it's your neighbor Lenny'  
Greg jumped up and began walking towards Lenny, 'Hey man what's happening?'  
Lenny raised his arms. Greg held out his arm to hug Lenny, ' Come here man it's been a while, and how was your holiday?'  
Lenny grabbed Greg's shoulders and bit into his neck, Greg screamed.  
Chaz pulled them apart and then Lenny went for him, so Chaz kicked him to the ground.  
'Greg are you okay?' Chaz leant down beside his friend as the blood flowed out like a water fall.  
Chaz ripped off part of his jumper and bandaged up Greg.  
'Greg hold on...wait right here! I'll go get help!' Chaz began to walk away before he heard rustling again.  
Lenny was dragging himself across the ground and bit into Greg's leg causing him to scream.  
'Fuck off man!' Chaz booted Lenny right in the chest sending him flying. Lenny ceased to move.  
'I'll go get help!' Chaz repeated then ran off.  
Greg shut his eyes.

Chapter 1 - Nothing to worry about

_'Two bodies were found dead in the middle of the Rosine woods yesterday, strangely with bite marks on each. They were confirmed to be the bodies of a Greg Collin and his neighbor Lenny Michael.  
The cause of their murder is still to be determined, more to come at 10 o clock'_

Alex turned the TV off and sat in the sofa beside Kyle, while Rachel and Anne were getting drinks from the fridge.  
'Hey man stop worrying' Kyle passed him a beer from Rachel.  
'Yea enjoy the freedom while you can' Anne agreed.  
'Not very often does an eighteen year old kid get left in his house while his parents are away for a month.' Kyle bit the cap off his bottle.  
'But Chaz was all shaken up, he said Lenny bit Greg!' Alex didn't feel too good about the situation.  
'Yea and Chaz came back smelling of Heroine remember?' Rachel laughed.  
Kyle put on some music and placed his bottle on the table, 'Come on dude let yourself run wild!'  
Alex flicked the cap off his bottle and then thought about if they were right.  
'Chug! Chug! Chug!...' Kyle started chanting and the others joined in.  
Alex smiled then downed his bottle in one and felt an unwinding feeling as he opened another bottle.

Alex turned the tap off after filling his glass and then pulled out some Aspirin from the drawer and swallowed two.  
'Ah god...really bad hangover and I have Chemistry... Dr Gorton will kill me if I don't pick up my grades' Alex wasn't feeling to good.  
Kyle walked into the kitchen and yawned, 'Morning!' he smiled.  
'Need some?' Alex shook the box of Aspirin at Kyle.  
'Sure why not.' Alex threw the box to Kyle.  
'The girls up?' Alex put his jacket on.  
'They've gone already. They didn't drink too much because you and I were totally rat-arsed' Kyle grinned.  
'I noticed' Alex smiled. 'Let's go' Alex locked the door behind them.

Alex used his hand to support his head while Dr Gorton droned on, and on, and on.

'So as you can see Hydrocarbons are…….' Alex's mind had drifted to Jane. She hadn't been able to attend the party last night because it was her Dad's birthday, which was fair enough, but Alex was pretty gutted. He'd had a crush on her for two years now and she knew but didn't do anything about it.  
The bell rang its high pitched ring and the school halls filled with students.  
'Hey man what periods you got free today?' Sam leaned over Alex's shoulder.  
'Got Math's then I'm done. Why? No wait let me guess. You need help with your paperwork again?' Alex closed his locker.  
'Please man, I really need your help I gotta get this done by 5pm tonight or Chief Irons will want my head as a trophy.' Sam begged.  
Alex smiled, 'What's in it for me?'  
'I'll put a good word in for you. They're looking for new recruits anyway.' Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at Alex hopefully.  
'Sure why not. It's the easy way of getting a gun permit right?' Alex laughed.  
'Dam straight!' Sam slapped Alex's back. 'Alright I'll get you outside the station.' Sam walked to his class.

Alex stood outside the station, with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked around and then something was pressed to the back of his head, 'Don't move!'  
As a reflex, Alex ducked and thrust his palm into his attacker's stomach and watched his target fall to his knees.

Alex looked at his target…tall, medium length brown hair, medium build and in an R.P.D uniform.  
'Holy Shit!' Alex offered his hand to the officer, 'so sorry. I thought you were…someone else.'

'When Sam was saying you were good I didn't think you were that good!' the officer was struggling to breath for a few seconds then took Alex's hand and stood up.  
'Um you know Sam?' Alex asked trying to drift from the fact that he had attacked a police officer.

'Yea. He knows what he's doing, but when it comes to paperwork…' the officer laughed.  
'Yea, tell me about it. I usually get called in to help him' Alex zipped up his jacket as the cold wind hit him.  
'I knew I'd seen you before kiddo.' The officer held out his hand, 'Kevin Ryman. If you hadn't noticed I'm with the R.P.D.'

Sam came running down the street and stopped next to Alex, 'Sorry I was late man…forgot…. my badge.' Sam was trying to get his breath back, 'Oh hey Kevin, what's up?'

'Nothing much man, just got attacked by your little friend here' Kevin pointed at Alex.  
'Why'd you…' Sam started.  
'Self-Defense' Alex snapped.  
Sam looked at Kevin who was laughing then nodded to Sam.

'Finally. I'm telling you that took it right outta me.' Sam yawned, a pile of papers sitting in front of him.  
'Like you did much' Alex drank some tea and had three piles of papers in front of him each bigger than Sam's.

'Well, thanks man, oh and I had a word with Irons for you. He says he's thinking about a job for you he wants to see you in action though, so he's set you on a week long course to see if you're up for it.' Sam smiled.  
Alex's face lit up, he was gonna be an R.P.D officer. One thing he had been wanting to do for a long time.  
'Are you serious, not pulling my leg?' Alex asked, it wouldn't be the first time Sam would have pulled a trick on him.  
'Nope seriously. He wants these forms handed in tomorrow. It's just interview papers and questions. Anyway thanks for the help come on I'll give you a lift home.' Sam locked his desk and led them to the car park.  
Alex skimmed over the papers and then turned to Sam, 'You're allowed to drive one of these?'  
'Oh yea, I got my permission to drive one of these beauties a week ago.' Sam patted the front of his police car then got into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Sam pulled to a halt outside Alex's house, 'There ya go mate. I'll pick you up tomorrow at…. 9.30am?'

'Sure I ain't got school for two days so I can focus on this job' Alex grinned. 'Cya tomorrow Sam.'

Sam drove off and Alex walked into his house and saw Kyle sitting on the couch with a beer.  
'Hey Kyle. Anyone call?' Alex walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.  
'Nope. So you get the paperwork done?' Kyle asked.  
'Sure did. Sam got me a place in the R.P.D!' Alex was so happy about it.  
'Seriously! Guess I shouldn't hide this anymore…' Kyle picked up his jacket and rummaged through the pockets and wipped out a shiny badge with the letters 'R.P.D' on it.  
'When did you get that?' Alex said loudly. He was happy and shocked.  
'A month ago. I didn't wanna tell you incase you got pissed at me with envy.' Kyle said truthfully.  
'Well I'll tell you one thing! I'm happy now! You me and Sam on the forces!' Alex's day had just hit the roof.

Sam pulled up in front of Alex's house to see Alex already standing there. Alex got in the passenger seat, 'Take it you're looking forward to work' Sam said smiling.  
'Definitely' Alex was wide awake and ready for his first day at work, 'Will I get my badge?'

'Not your personal badge yet. Can't get that till we're certain we're taking you on or not, but you'll get a temporary badge, gains you entrance to some S.T.A.R.S rooms and such plus a little authority.' Sam explained briefly. 'I take it Kyle left already?'  
'Yea he always was an early start sorta guy. Even when we went to kindergarten, he always demanded to walk with his Dad. He liked the adventure around the corner and down a couple of blocks.' Alex laughed. 'Yea but to be honest I remember getting jealous a few times because my parents never walked me to school because we were a few miles away, but I was a kid. I couldn't understand that.'  
Sam pulled up outside the S.T.A.R.S police station, 'Alright mate. Time to put your work face on.' Sam clipped his badge to his uniform.  
'Yes Sir!' Alex saluted causing them to walk into the station clutching there chest because of too much laughing.


	2. There's a time and place for everything

Raccoon High – Class of '98

Chapter 2 – There's a time and place for everything  
Alex walked into the huge entrance halls of the R.P.D station. He had seen it before many times but this time it felt a lot more special.  
'Hey man just go upstairs and find a woman named Rita she should be in the second office on the right. She'll give you your badge in return for the interview sheets.' Sam explained to Alex and received a nod in reply.  
Alex went up to the office he was directed to and knocked on the door twice and almost instantly the door was opened. It made Alex jump out his skin.  
'Come in kid.' There, holding the door open was a man, maybe late twenties, early thirties. Pretty muscular, hair spiked at the front slightly. Alex took the invitation and stepped in.  
'Sorry if I interrupted anything' Alex stumbled as he saw the man's badge, 'S s sir.'

'_Oh great work Alex. That's a fucking S.T.A.R.S officer and you fail to address him properly' _Alex said to himself.

'Whoa slow down. Most people like those sorter greetings, but when I'm off duty or in the office, the names Chris. Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S Alpha team.' Chris held out his friend.  
Alex quickly took the handshake, 'Alex Rosen. New recruit, hopefully.'

Chris looked over Alex's figure, 'you ain't got a bad build on ya. We could use someone like you!' Chris smiled. 'Well I gotta go; I'll see you at the meeting Rita.'  
Chris left the office and Alex sat in the empty seat in front of Rita's desk.  
'Alex Rosen.' She said collecting Alex's interview sheet. 'Ok Alex first off, what makes you wanna join the R.P.D?'  
'I answered that in the sheet.' Alex stated.  
'It's so much easier to write stuff down then say. I have to hear it from you.' Rita looked over the sheet.  
'Well, there's so much going on in cities and so many people complain that something's got to be done. I am occasionally one of those people but I say to myself, "Nothing can be done the way you want it to unless you do it yourself." So here I am' Alex grinned.

'I guess your father triggered something in you too?' Rita looked over the sheet.  
Alex froze up for a few second then spoke, 'Yea… kinda. But he's not the only reason.'  
'Ok Alex. Now you have friends in the forces correct?' Rita grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and was getting ready to write things down.  
'Yea that's right. Sam Toner, I usually help him with paperwork. Kyle Coen, he's my roommate. They've both been my friends since kindergarten. I also met an officer named…' Alex stumbled after remembering he _attacked_ the officer, 'Kevin Ryman.'  
'We won't count Chris for now. Ok and just to finish things for now. Have you ever fired a gun young Rosen?' Rita asked quietly.  
'I've fired a 9mm standard berretta. It was my Dad's and he went mental when he found out.' Alex saw the expression on Rita's face as if he had hurt someone, 'I only shot the dartboard don't worry. I've also fired a hunting rifle, not sure of the model. It was father-son outing.'  
Rita wrote it all down, 'Just out of interest where did you hit the dartboard?'  
'I've still got the dartboard in my room.' Alex grinned widely, 'I hit the triple twenty.'

'Wait you told her about your 'triple twenty!' Kyle's eyes bulged.  
'Oh yea. She asked after all.' Alex shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.  
'Dude if that wasn't a fluke shot, Raccoon City can rest easy with you on our side.' Kyle slapped Alex's back.  
'So you two ready?' Sam asked slamming the police car boot.  
'Sure, so what do we do?' Kyle asked.  
'We're just on patrol mate. Nothing too huge for our trainee over here.' Sam winked at Alex.  
'Dammit I was hoping to use a gun.' Kyle kicked the ground.  
'I'd rather start off slow. Usually if we have a gun, we gotta expect them to have a gun,' Alex clipped his badge to his shirt. Since he didn't have his uniform yet he just wore a shirt and tie and put his camo jacket on, but he hadn't zipped it.  
Kyle got in the front, Alex in the back. 'So where we patrolling?' Alex asked Sam.  
'We're just patrolling around your school actually making sure no one decides to go on a killing spree.' Sam told them.  
'Won't we need weapons?' Alex asked.  
'Well I'm packing a 9mm and a spare magazine for it. Shouldn't need anymore than that. If it get's outta of hand we just call base.' Sam turned the key and the engine began to purr.  
'So, how long we gotta do this for?' Kyle asked slouching in his seat trying to get comfy.  
'For an hour or so. Until we get called back. Just keep your eye's peeled you two.' Sam drove towards the school.

Sam pulled up at the school gates and stopped, 'Ok you two go start scouting the place out. I'm gonna park further up encase they see us.' Kyle and Alex got out the car and climbed over the small fence. They walked over to the Main building and tried the door. 'It's locked. That's one good sign' Alex told Kyle causing him to laugh.  
Kyle looked through the windows and pulled out his radio, 'Sam this is Kyle come in, over.'  
Alex looked at the radio jealously, 'Part of the starter-pack?' he asked and Kyle nodded.  
'I hear ya.' The radio crackled.  
'The Main building is locked but a few lights are still on. Could be a coincidence but maybe we should check it?' Kyle suggested.  
'Sorry man. I ain't got the Master Key. Just keep looking I'm questioning folk. Think you two can search without me?' Sam asked them.  
'Sure we'll call you if anything comes up. Over and Out.' Kyle clipped the radio to his belt.  
Alex walked around the building and pointed at the Gym, 'The doors open.'  
'Alright, we'll look into it before calling Sam, I'd rather not keep pestering him.' Kyle began to walk to the Gym. Alex followed.

They stood outside the door and heard talking, 'Look it's a sign. Someone's been murdered and for once we didn't do it. The police didn't even pull us up for it. We can finally get back at that son of a bitch who owes us money.' Said a strong voice.  
'I dunno, man. I don't think we should.' This time it was a mousy voice.  
'Look, I've done so much for you. You owe me. You were just scum till I watched over you.' The strong voice was turning on the pier pressure.  
Alex couldn't take it anymore and stepped in to see who was causing the conversation.  
It was infact two students who attended the school. Alex recognised them but didn't know names, 'Ok you two we're gonna have to take you in!' Alex slipped out the cuffs from his pocket as did Kyle.  
'You got no proof that we did anything!' The stronger one stepped forward.  
'There. There and there.' Alex pointed all around the room to CCTV cameras, 'The school had caught on that students were hanging around the school and decided to strengthen security.  
Kyle was amazed, 'I hadn't even noticed…'  
'Now let's go.' Alex walked towards the bigger one and he stepped away, 'put it this way you cooperate it's gonna be so much easier.'  
Kyle had already handcuffed the mousy voiced boy, then the back doors opened.

Alex spun around and saw, Rita, Kevin and Sam walking in clapping. 'You did well kiddo.' Kevin looked pleased.  
'I never though you'd notice the cameras,' Sam looked around the room.  
'Well you passed that with flying colours.' Rita had a notepad and pen.  
'Wait this was a test!' Alex turned to Kyle who was whistling.


	3. Wildfire!

Chapter 3 – Wildfire!

News of Alex's results spread around the office as everyday gossip does and as soon as news got to Chris, his eyes lit up. 'Rita are you sure he counted every security cam?' Chris asked her in her office.

'Yep even the hidden one under the basketball basket at the other end of the room.' Rita showed Chris the record sheet.

'He got the cameras, didn't waste time going in and didn't use brute force since it wasn't needed because of his "persuasive words." This kid knows what he's doing.'

'In fact, the last person to score that well on their entry test was…' Rita was broke off.

'Was me.' Chris laughed.

Everyone would pat his back and shake his hand for a job well done and every time it happened Alex couldn't help but blush a little, since to be honest he thought it was easy.

'So Alex, you ready for the next round?' Kyle asked locking his desk drawer.  
'Oh I've been waiting for this!' Alex was excited.  
They walked into a room at the back of the office into a shooting range where there was only one person firing. It was a girl tall, slim; pretty. She looked about early twenties Alex decided when she turned to face them. Then someone jumped at them from behind the door, you would have thought he'd learned to. Kevin jumped out in attempt to scare them but Alex just spun around and kicked him into the door before he noticed that it was Kevin, 'Oh for Christ's sake. Kevin I'm so dam sorry.' Alex pulled Kevin up who was strangely laughing.  
'Good to know you still got it in you kid! Least it wasn't a fluke' Kevin laughed out loud.  
'Maybe you need some rest Kevin?' the women walked over to the group.  
'Y'know what Jill, you're right. I've not had a wink of sleep in a day or two,' Kevin walked out the shooting range still laughing.  
Kyle looked at Alex with an attempted glare but couldn't help but smile, 'Miss Valentine we are here for gun practice,' Kyle handed her a signed note from Rita.  
'Ah basic 9mm. Get used to it. It'll probably be your best weapon,' she handed them both loaded 9mm Beretta's, the standard R.P.D gun. 'These are basic guns for us cops out there…' Miss Valentine was cut off from her sentence.  
'Apart from some, for example you.' He pointed at her gun, which was similar to the berretta but a little smaller and a slight change in colour, 'Browning, HP model if I'm not mistaken?' Alex questioned her and she looked at him surprised.

'You're father knew his guns better than his American. I'm pretty sure he had a few?' Miss Valentine was interested.  
'Yea. After a certain case, which included an illegal transport of those beauties, my father busted them and was authorised to claim some,' Alex began to laugh.  
'Well your knowledge don't show how well you shoot; so let's see what you got. Kyle I hope you have improved,' Jill looked at him and he nodded and placed his earmuffs on.  
Alex put his earmuffs on and loaded a clip into his gun, then took a stance, his two feet slightly apart gun held with his right hand his left arm hanging lazily at the side.

A red light was lit up above him, and then it suddenly turned green. He fired three shots, then again then again. The red light lit up.  
'What the hell?!' Miss Valentine pulled her earmuffs off as the targets drew closer, 'Mr Redfield you better get out here and explain yourself!'  
Chris walked out of the control room with a wide grin on his face, 'What?'  
'I was nowhere near done! I only fire three rounds!' she was getting her clip out to prove her words.  
Kyle had caught on and looked at Alex astonished who was leaning over his counter to get a first glimpse at his target sheet.  
'Yea but someone was done Jill…' Chris laughed and walked over to Alex.  
Everyone looked at his sheet, one shot to the head, one to each arm and leg and three shots to the chest. Two missed the sheet completely.  
'But how?' Miss Valentine gawped.

'Nice shooting kid. Wanna share some tips?' Chris asked.  
'There ain't really much to say…' Alex shrugged them off.  
'Come on your being modest!' The police woman really wanted her tips.  
'At ease Jill!' Chris patted her shoulder.  
'Chris!' she hissed at him, 'It's Miss Valentine!'  
'Remember what I was saying about greetings kid?' he pointed his thumb at Jill on his way out.  
'What's that supposed to mean!?' Jill followed him out the room.

'Seriously dude how'd you do that? I managed to pop the target twice in the stomach and barely the leg before my time was up. You were going far too fast and you still got it!' Kyle was questioning Alex desperately.  
'Hey man I just look at my target and figure it from there…' Alex placed the gun on the counter and began to walk.  
'You never cease to amaze me!' Kyle shouted after him.  
'My place! Drinks are on me once you're cleaned up.' Alex left the room and swiftly the station before anyone began to praise him.

'Charlie are you ready to talk?' Chris was sat in the kitchen of Chaz's flat. Chaz held his finger up to indicate a minute. Chaz walked to the sink and grabbed a glass of water, to a drink then sat back down white in the face.  
'Well…w w we were sitting in the forest smoking, it was our free period.' Chaz drank some more water and Jill was scribbling things down. 'Then we heard someone coming. I got up and saw Lenny, Greg's neighbour.

'But Lenny's dead correct?' Chris asked him.  
'Yes…I dunno ho….?' Chris just waved a hand at Chaz to continue.

'Well Lenny walked over to Greg. They hadn't seen each other for a few weeks so Greg went to hug him. Then Lenny just…' Chaz began to struggle.  
Chris lifted up Chaz's glass for him, 'Drink some more Charlie.'  
Chaz took a deep breath, 'Lenny grabbed Greg and bit him. Right in the neck.' Chaz pointed at his own neck to show where, 'Then I shoved Lenny off him and was about to get help before Lenny bit into Greg's leg so I booted Lenny as hard as I could and he flew into a tree. His neck snapped, but all I cared about was getting Greg help.'  
'So you murdered Lenny?' Jill asked him swiftly.  
'No…yes but it was self defence, he was eating my friend!' Chaz was suddenly standing up.

'Please Charlie sit down, there will be no pressing charges tonight. We have a witness who saw you trying to protect your friend,' Chris reassured him.  
Chaz felt a sudden relief, then a sharp anger. 'Wait if someone witnessed it, why didn't they help?' Chaz was shouting now.  
'They did they called us' Chris tried to get Chaz to sit down.  
'Oh big help that did when he…or she whoever it was could've helped me save him!' Chaz wasn't paying attention to Chris trying to get him to sit down.  
'I think we have what we need, thank you Charlie. We hope your information will get us closer to finding a conclusion to this case.' Chris opened the door and allowed Jill to leave first, 'After you.' Jill walked out.  
'Thank you once again Charlie.' Chris closed the door carefully behind him. Chaz whipped a cigarette from his pocket and flicked his lighter open, 'The name's Chaz' he said quietly then took a huge puff from his fag.

Alex walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He hung his jacket up and slipped his badge into the pocket. He turned on the TV for the news and grabbed a beer from his fridge and noticed it was the last; 'Shit!' he hissed then picked up his phone. He held in the 'two' key to speed-dial Kyle.  
'Hello?' Kyle replied plainly.  
'Hey man. Wanna pick up to 6-packs on your way up I'll pay you when ya get here,' Alex told him watching the TV.  
'Yea sure I'll be there in about fifteen minutes,' Kyle hung up and Alex put the phone on the kitchen counter.  
_In the past week three people have been murdered all around the same region and yet nothing has been found out. Tonight's top story, are the R.P.D doing their job right?  
_Alex turned the TV off, 'Fuck you Ashcroft!' He looked around for something else to do, and then saw a note on his table. '_Hey Alex. We need to talk; we have so much to catch up on. I'm in town for a week or two pop by and see me or give me a call. I can't wait to see you. Jane X'  
_Alex looked at the note and couldn't believe his eyes. Jane was his ex-girlfriend, who had left him last year to go for a job in Europe. They had been going out for five years before they split and Alex was a wreck when it happened. Usually break-ups happen because of fallouts, but this was because she had to leave. Sometime Alex wished it were a break-up.  
Kyle walked in with the beers, 'alright party time!' He noticed a tear run down Alex's face so he placed the beers down instantly. 'Hey man what's wrong?' Kyle saw the note on the table and picked it up and read it over then was almost as shocked as Alex.


	4. Unsure

Chapter 4 – Unsure 

Alex and Kyle continued on with the drinking as planned but it certainly wasn't as fun and one bottle seemed to last them a few hours. Alex glanced at his digital clock on top of the TV, which read 3.57am. 'You crashing here tonight?' Alex asked Kyle gathering up the few empty bottles which on a normal night of drinking he wouldn't have been able to do.  
'Yea might as well. Are you gonna go see her tomorrow?' Kyle replied stretching his arms. Alex ignored him while he put the bottles in the bin then replied, 'I might. I promised Chaz I'd pop round to see him at some point tomorrow.'  
'You mean today?' Kyle began to laugh.  
'It ain't a new day till I get out my bed,' Alex waved his hand lazily at Kyle and went to his bed.

Alex's alarm went off at 7.00am and it forced him to get up, Kyle could be heard shouting from the couch, 'Why the fuck is that in here?'  
Alex walked through and hit the button on his alarm, 'Cuz that way I have to get up or it just goes on and on and on. So you getting up or are you wanting a lift today?' Alex loosened his belt a little on his trousers and put his jacket on. At the mention of work Kyle was up and out the door, 'Race ya!' He shouted on his way out. At this Alex looked out the door puzzled then locked his door behind him and ran out, 'Hey no fair!'

Alex arrived outside the station panting for breath, as it was a fair distance from his flat to the R.P.D building. He was about to walk through the huge double doors then noticed he hadn't put his badge on so he pulled it out his jacket pocket and clipped it to his shirt. He walked in and then a huge bang went off! Alex flinched then looked around, first to his left where the desks were covered with cakes, sandwiches, crisps, donuts and other treats. On his right was a crowd of officers in blue uniform with huge grins, there were more up stairs hanging over the banisters and as he looked up he saw a huge banner. It read – WELCOME ALEX ROSEN

Kyle ran up to Alex and held out his hand, 'Welcome Alex. You're suits over there!' Kyle pointed to where the crowd of officers were on his right, who had all now, moved out the way. There on the table was a brand new R.P.D uniform, radio, cuffs and badge with his name on it. 'What the hell is going on?' he demanded. 'Is this another test?'  
'No rest easy kid,' Alex felt and hand on his shoulder and spun round to see Chris smiling. Jill and Kevin were with him. Alex couldn't believe it, he was part of the R.P.D. He expected it to take a hell of a lot longer and to be honest, a hell of a lot harder.  
'Get changed' Kevin told him briefly, 'you're one of us now.'

'Yes Sir!' Alex grabbed his suit and ran to the changing rooms smiling like a little kid with candy.

Alex had his suit on, cuffs clipped to the back of his jeans, radio at the front, but his badge he was admiring it, since after all it was his. It had his name on it. 'Maybe things aren't as bad as they turn out to be!' He ran back to the party.  
Everyone was so nice and chatty to him. A lot of people were asking how he did so well, others just offering him food. Then something sparked into Alex's mind. He ran over to Sam.  
'Hey can you give me a lift to Chaz's place?' he wanted to get Chaz to join them.  
'Sure rookie. Bet ya feel good when I say that!' Sam punched his arm playfully.  
'Yea right! I could still take you down,' Alex laughed.  
'I'll hold you to that someday.' Sam then turned to Chris to explain where they were going and left the building.  
As they were driving Alex felt so many thing's running through his head messing with his emotions. His friend had died three days ago, his ex-girlfriend who had been going with for five years was back, but he'd made it into the forces. He promised to himself he would avenge Greg and that, yes he would go see Jane to see what she had to say. Not that he didn't have much to say.

He knocked on Chaz's door twice and waited. He received no reply and a perfect prank came to mind. Chaz was listening to one of his favourite songs 'Number of the Beast' while combing his hair and smoking a fag. He began to sing along then a huge 'thud' came from the door being booted open, 'R.P.D!' a voice shouted. Chaz dropped the fag in fright and was about to turn around.  
'Don't move!' the voice shouted, so Chaz just stayed where he stood, 'Now put your hands on your head then give me your mum's phone number!'

Chaz went to put his hands on his head then caught on, 'Wait you're not R.P.D!' he spun around angrily to see Alex leaning against the wall laughing, 'You son of a bitch!'  
'Well yea probably, but I am R.P.D!' Alex flashed his badge at Chaz.  
Chaz looked at Alex amazed then ran at him and held out his hand; 'Congratulations!' he embraced Alex in a hug and patted him on the back a few times.   
'Had you going there!' Alex winked at Chaz and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.  
'So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the pub so that you wake up in a gutter tomorrow?' Chaz continued to comb his hair.  
'That's exactly why I'm here. You're coming with me! Grab your jacket, your fags and some cash. It's party time!' Alex walked out the door and Chaz lit up as he began grabbing his things.

They got back to the station and walked in to see the music was on and the place was mobbed. 'So when's the drinking start?' Chaz asked hopefully.  
'That's the after party man!' Alex dragged him into the crowd to introduce him to people.  
Kyle looked from over the balcony a tall girl standing beside him in casual wear, 'so you gonna let him know you're here?'  
'I'll wait he's having fun…' Jane watched him as he spoke with all his new friends.  
'Yea, he'll have more fun when he see's you am sure.' Kyle laughed.  
'Don't be getting any ideas, I won't be hear for long' she smiled at him.  
'How long?' Kyle took a bite from a sandwich.  
'A week' she pulled out a mirror to check her hair.  
'Long enough' Kyle walked off smiling at his own joke. She just glared, also smiling.

'So everything how you expected?' Kevin asked Alex shaking his hand.  
'I didn't even expect it!' Alex realized he was shouting because of the music.  
'Oh come on! I thought you had good reflexes?' Kevin taunted him.

'What's that meant to mean?' Chaz asked interested.

'Long story!' Alex replied laughing.  
'Got all day' Chaz patted his back.  
'Hey kid, we're gonna break up now and meet you down at the 'Broken Bear' down the road at about 7pm so you got about five hours to get all ready and stuff. We'll send Kevin or Sam to pick you up.' Chris shook hands with Alex.  
'Thanks sir. I'll see you later.' Alex turned to leave then someone grabbed his shoulder.  
'Hey man I think I'll go to my place pick up some things,' Kyle explained.  
'Sure dude. Are you crashing tonight?' Alex replied.  
'Nah family night-in. Later,' Kyle turned back to the party and Alex left the building.  
On his way up the road he couldn't help but look at his badge every two seconds, he couldn't believe had had made it. Now he'd be able to make a difference to the world. Alex twiddled with the radio to set it to the right radio channel, 'Wow this is so neat!'

Alex unlocked the door to his flat and walked in doing the usual routine after school or work, he took his jacket off, threw it over the couch. Slipped his shoes off, without untying the laces. Then flicked his kettle on for some coffee. He poured the content into his cup, one spoonful of coffee, two of sugar and then got the milk out ready. He walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote and put on the news to see if anything new had come up, but surprisingly nothing, no murders, no crimes, no thieves. It was a clean day. The kettle had boiled, so he got up and jumped over the sofa to see someone else making it for him.  
'One coffee, two sugars and the milk. The way you've always had it, ever since you were young. You matured quickly Alex; most of us wouldn't touch coffee. Most of us wouldn't sleep with the light off, or without our blankets and bears. But you were always different,' Jane was stirring his coffee. Alex could not believe what he was seeing.  
'Jane is it really you? How'd you get in?' Alex was blank he didn't know what to do.  
'It's me Alex, Kyle let me in. I had to come see you. I was unsure if you would come to me.' Jane's voice got quieter.

'What do you expect!' Alex was shouting now making her flinch, 'After five years with only one minor break up in between and you still leave! What for? For some job!'  
'Alex I know how you feel…' Jane was broke off from her nervous reply.  
'No you don't! You really don't Jane! You can barely know a thing about me, I'm surprised you still remember me from three years ago!' Alex had crossed the line.  
'How could I forget?!' she began to cry, 'Alex you are being unfair here. I came back to see you!'  
'So that I can be taunted! How long are you here for?' Alex was trying to calm down.  
'A week or two,' that didn't help.  
'Great and then you're off back to Europe! So I probably won't see you for another three years. Do you know how hard it is?' Alex had stopped shouting.  
'How hard what is? Shouting at your friend!' Jane was still crying, but angry.  
'How hard it is to move on from a girl you have loved for five years. How hard it is to see he leave for three years then come back for a week. Jane why can't you stay?' Alex was almost begging.  
'I need to do my job…I'm sorry but it's the only way of helping my brother. You know that,' she walked over to him.  
'How much longer?' Alex asked her.  
'We should finish the cure in approximately two years if everything goes to plan.' Jane informed him.  
'What if it doesn't?' he looked at the ground.  
'Then longer.' Jane wondered if there was any point to the question.  
Alex slid down the wall to the ground and sat there blankly, lost in his thoughts. Jane came to sit next to him and he lay his head on her shoulder.


	5. Friendly Farewells

Chapter 5 – Friendly Farewells  
Alex had got changed from his new police suit and was dressing up in a shiny silver shirt, not a t-shirt or long sleeve, but a shirt. He wore jeans and a black leather belt to support them. He made sure he had his badge with him and his cuffs, just encase. Hopefully he wouldn't need em but plans had changed. They weren't going to the 'Broken Bear' anymore, there were too many people. So Chris arranged for them to go to the 'Northern Lights' nightclub, which was more of Alex's kinda party anyway. He needed to let off some steam anyway. Jane had left about an hour before this to get ready and their situation hadn't changed, Alex just couldn't walk away from something like that. His apartment door opened and Kevin stepped in, 'Hey kid, you ready?'  
'Sure Kevin, I'll be out in two minutes.' Alex turned off plugs around the house then picked up his jacket and keys. As he was locking the doors he saw a letter on his doormat and immediately picked it up. He looked at the writing. He didn't recognize it, so he flipped it over and opened it up. He pulled out a note and began to read,

"_I think you and Jane need a break man. Sam, Kevin and I chipped in for this (I explained your situation to Kevin we were $150 short). Attached to the back of this envelope is your last hope of amending things with her. From your buddy, Kyle._

Alex flipped the note around and clipped onto the back of it was two tickets to Spain, dated for a few weeks later. Alex felt amazed and confused at why Kyle had done this, so Alex ran to catch up with Kevin. 'Hey! Hey! Come on asshole stop ignoring me!' Alex was running to catch up with Kevin, so Kevin broke into a sprint. 'Come on Kevin! Explain yourself!'  
'If I have to then you can walk!' Kevin shouted teasingly behind him, this caused Alex to stop running. Kevin laughed and walked out to his car and it beeped to allow their entry.  
Kevin didn't even get around the corner before Alex began pestering him. 'Hey man come on. What'd you lot do it for?'  
'Hey man, ask Kyle. He arranged it not me. I just chipped in because it sounds like you two need it.' Kevin winked at him.

'I can handle my own relationships thanks,' this made Alex sound like when he was younger claiming he was old enough to look after himself at the age of 8.  
'Uh-hu. I can see that.' Kevin smirked. Alex punched his arm playfully.

Alex looked up at the flashing Neon sign bearing the name 'Northern Lights' and their logo.  
The bouncer stopped him on his way in, 'I.D?'  
Alex smiled and then pulled out his badge and showed it to the bouncer who looked at the badge with huge blank eyes, wondering how he got into the forces at that age. To the bouncer Alex looked sixteen.  
'Sorry there…. officer,' the bouncer opened the door.  
'No problem, you're just doing your job.' Alex walked in and Kevin flashed his badge at the bouncer.  
'Now Kevin I don't wanna have to chuck you out tonight, so please. Stay way from the gambling for one night.' The bouncer opened the door and then fixed his tie.  
'No worries man, it's a party. Can't waste my money on gambling tonight.' Kevin walked inside and just before the door shut fully he could hear Kevin shouting, 'Drinks all round!' The bouncer slapped his forehead.

Alex had never experienced enjoying himself to this level before. The music, which wasn't what he would usually listen to, was blasting around the whole club making the floor, walls and ceilings have their own party. Everyone was just enjoying themselves it was perfect, Kevin was trying to chat up the waitress, Chaz having a drink challenge with a couple of the officers, Kyle was talking with Sam and Chris, even Jill and Rita were there. Alex walked over to Chaz's group. 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Wahey!' The crowd around Chaz went wild and started handing him handfuls of notes, 'Thank you! Thank you! Might have time for one more later you guys!' Chaz shouted after them. 'Hey Alex enjoying yourself?'  
'Yea but to be honest with you Chaz,' Alex leaned closer to Chaz to make it clear, 'I don't see what all the fuss is about.'  
'Holy shit! Even I know that!' Chaz grabbed the fag packet that was tucked into his rolled up sleeve and lit it. 'Well you see as far as test scores go, you scored the best score, better than everyone has ever done in the past. Except Chris Redfield.' Chaz blew smoke through his nose.  
'And…' Alex was being rather slow with the whole topic. He thought he was just your average R.P.D cop.  
'And look where his scores got him! Frickin S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team that's where!' Chaz slapped Alex round the side of the head lightly.  
The gears in Alex's brain started working overtime, the endless possibilities ran through his mind. What if he was to become a S.T.A.R.S member? Then he'd make a huge difference in the city, everyone would see how much good he was doing for his country.  
Chris strolled over to Alex and ruffled his hand through Alex's hair, 'Hope you're ready kid, It ain't going to be easy from now on. No more trips to the school garden. We're expecting 10/10 from you.'  
Alex snapped his two feet together and saluted Chris, 'Yes Sir!' He shouted, just because he knew Chris hated it.  
'Drop down and gimme twenty you sack of dirt!' Chris played along.  
Alex turned around to the bar and bought three beers, one each for Chris, Chaz and him.  
'To a better future for Raccoon and all of it's citizens!' Alex raised his glass.  
'To a better future!' His friends shouted their reply in unison.

Alex stood outside while he smoked his fag and Kevin walked out to join him, 'Hey kid. Everyone's looking forward to seeing how well you do your bit.'  
Alex tossed the fag to the ground and stubbed it with the tip of his shoe, 'I know and I promise to do my best.'  
'Hey man, that's all we ask of you. Just do your best, don't feel pressured by thinking your best ain't good enough, because if it isn't then just try to do better.' Kevin, no matter how drunk he was, sounded serious.  
'Thanks man, but the best I can do right now, is get in there and enjoy myself,' Alex smiled and dragged Kevin along with him, as they entered the bouncer gave them a confused look.

Alex sat with his old school friends, Kyle, Sam and Chaz drinking beers and discussing old times Chaz was first, 'That time we played cops and robbers! You handcuffed me to a lamp post then couldn't find the keys!' Sam slammed the table a few times while laughing.  
'That's what you thought!' Alex added with a huge childish grin on his face.  
'Why you little…' Chaz began with a shark like smile.  
'Who's your friend Alex?' Rita came over nodding towards Chaz.  
'Oh that would be Char-lie!' Alex emphasised the syllables as much as possible making Chaz give him an evil glare before they started laughing again.  
'How would you like to dance Char-lie?' Rita mimicked Alex and held out her hand.  
'Well don't mind if I do.' Chaz stepped up and raised his eyebrows at the rest of em.  
Shortly after they left, Jill walked over and bent over to whisper in Alex's ear, 'Recruit I have an order for you. You have to come find out something with me.'  
'A case!?' Alex asked joyfully.  
'Come dance please…' Jill led him to the dance floor, which led to Kyle and Sam giving Alex funny looks. Alex strolled over and the music had stopped pumping and was at a slow beat so Jill held him close so she could whisper to him. He felt a little uncomfortable.  
'Is Chris watching us?' Jill asked him quietly.  
Alex looked around and saw Chris staring right at them so he looked at the ground. 'Yea he is. Why do you ask?'

Jill just giggled, 'Does he look jealous?'  
'Um yea. Jill what the hell you trying to get at?' Alex was feeling really uncomfortable now.  
'Walk over to the bar when I'm done okay and tell me what he does. In about five minutes meet me outside,' she smiled at her sly plan.  
Alex suddenly clicked into place, 'Ahhh! You know when they say looks can be deceiving? That saying was made for people like you.' They both laughed and Chris looked at him with a stone cold glare.

The song stopped so Alex walked over to the bar and ordered a pack of Mayfair. Chris walked over, 'so you enjoying being part of the R.P.D? Getting along with people are you?' There was a sound of bitterness in Chris' voice.  
'Why Chris, is that jealousy I hear?' Alex taunted him.  
'Don't get cocky kid! I can get you chucked out quicker than you got brought in!' Chris threatened him. Alex noticed Chris' fists were clenched.  
'Well I'm away for a smoke. Talk to you later!' Alex quickly walked away; because he was certain that if he was there for a minute longer he'd be on his way to casualty.  
The bouncer still stood there when Alex was on his way out, the same one that was there when he arrived two hours ago. Alex stopped and held out his fag packet to the bouncer, 'Here dude! You've earned it.' The bouncer willingly took it and leaned over to Alex so he could light it.  
'Thanks kid. You won't believe how boring this job is. Sometimes I want someone to do something wrong.' The bouncer explained.  
'Well I'm pretty sure I'll know how you feel soon,' Alex smiled at the bouncer as he laughed. 'Here take this, buy a few beers and a movie,' Alex handed the bouncer a bundle of notes, worth about $50.  
'You ain't half bad kid' the bouncer slipped the notes into his tux pocket.  
'Lose the "kid" for the bonus!' Alex held out another $10 note.

Jane stood around the back of the nightclub in the alleyway, eyes all puffy and red from crying. Had Alex been dancing with that woman just to tease her? She reached into her handbag for her phone so she could call a taxi until she heard someone coming towards her. She saw a drunken man carrying an empty bottle of something, wielding a knife in his other hand. 'Come here pretty!' He saw her and quickened his pace.  
'Stay away from me!' she backed away but tripped up and he towered over her.  
'Now now, play nice!' The drunk smiled a toothless grin.

'So he really was jealous?' Jill was giggling at her success.  
'Definitely. He really likes you, I mean I swear if I had pushed him any further I would've been out cold.' Alex scratched the back of his neck wondering what he got himself into.  
'Thanks Alex! You've been a great helped.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he blushed slightly then heard shouting around the corner.  
'You hear that?' Jill hugged at Alex's arm scared.  
'Jill go get Chris! Tell him we could have a problem on our hands!' Alex ran around the corner and saw the drunk trying to assault Jane, but she was trying to hold him off. Alex ran in and booted him the jumped on him while he was down and punched him once before remembering he was a cop now. Alex stood up and whipped out his badge, 'Alright man you're are under arrest!' Alex expected the drunk to heed the warning but he just tackled Alex into a skip and Jane squealed. Alex kneed the drunk's stomach a few times before throwing him off and turning to Jane throwing her his flat keys, 'Go run!' Alex felt around his jeans for his cuffs but couldn't find them, 'Oh shit!' The drunk lunged the knife at Alex, but a gunshot went off causing Alex to flinch and close his eyes. After a few seconds Alex opened his eyes and turned around to see Chris holding a smoking handgun. 'Just in time!' Alex waved at him.  
'This don't mean we're finished kid!' Chris was still angry, but flung Alex his cuffs.  
'You got another thing coming Chris!' he shouted and smiled as he remembered Jill's stunt.  
Alex turned to the man and didn't even bother cuffing him, 'You don't even deserve as much luxury as a cell!' Alex said with disgust backing his words, 'Now get out my sight!' The drunk limped away, cursing and clutching his bleeding hand.

Alex walked in to the nightclub and saw Rita with Chaz pinned against a wall, making out. Alex shook his head but smiled again. He walked over to Kyle and Sam to join them again.  
'So what'd you get up to then?' Sam asked leaning closer.  
'I smoked.' Alex said briefly, yet truthfully.  
'What about Jill?' Kyle asked.  
'Oh yea it was a great success.' Alex again spoke the truth, but about the prank.  
Kyle gasped and glared at him, 'What about Jane?'  
'What? What she got to do with Jill and Chris?' Alex was enjoying this.

'Jill and Chris? But you were dancing with her not him!' Sam pointed out the obvious.  
'Sheesh Sam! And you call yourself a cop! I was playing my part of the puzzle. She wanted to see if Chris liked her,' Alex laughed at their facial expressions.  
'Well if that's true it worked, he had fire in his eyes man!' Kyle laughed along. 

Tapping could be heard on a microphone and it sent everyone's attention to the stage. Chris, Jill and four others stood there, waiting for silence. As soon as they had it Chris stepped up to the microphone, 'we have good news! We have a great lead on the murderer! There have been reportings of murders near the "Spencer Mansion." We, S.T.A.R.S Alpha team are on our way to put a stop to these murders tomorrow night!' Everyone cheered, clapped and whistled at Chris' speech, but Alex was distracted. By the guy at the back of the Alpha Team, 'Hey Sam who is that guy? The guy with the sunglasses?'  
'That would be one of the greatest cops of all time! Albert Wesker!' Sam was still clapping.  
Alex felt shivers go down his spine when he looked at Wesker. Everyone in the team seemed so cheery and full of nature, but Wesker looked cold and as if he'd seen hundreds of people died and as far as Alex knew, Wesker had.

Alex got home at about 4.30am because Chaz had demanded Alex to stay at his for a coffee. They then decided that both were to drunk to make one so they watched TV for two hours.  
Alex walked into the kitchen and washed his hands and face at the sink, he was less drunk now but his head was splitting. He checked his mobile for messages, there were none so he flipped it shut and set it on the table. He went to his room and saw Jane lying there soundlessly asleep with the cover on the floor. Alex walked over, picked up the quilt and covered her with it and then kissed her forehead lightly before heading to his couch. 'It seems like I use this more than my own bed' Alex thought to himself and laughed.


	6. A day to remember

Chapter 6 – A day to remember  
Chaz was walking through the forest, kicking leaves where he walked looking around the place he had been walking around for hours. He was tired and his legs hurt, so he sat down. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes but there were non left, he cursed at his misfortune. He heard something it was getting louder. He stood up and spun around swiftly just to see Lenny dragging himself towards Chaz. 'Get the fuck away from me! You're dead!' Then there was more rustling of leaves. Chaz spun around again, this time Greg was coming towards him with the wound still in his neck. 'Greg…. no dude come on it's me…' Greg just replied with a low moan, the same sound Lenny made that day Greg died. Greg lunged forward for Chaz, but Chaz just jumped out the way. Chaz's face was white and his eyes were almost watering, 'Greg! Don't do this!' Chaz shouted. Greg just turned around and began walking towards Chaz, moaning louder. Chaz began to run deeper into the forest then tripped up. As soon as he got up he saw Greg in front of him, before Chaz could co a thing Greg was on top of him biting at his chest.

Chaz bolted up right in his bed, sweating with fear. 'It was just a dream, but it was so detailed' he told himself. He got out of his bed and opened the curtains; he flinched as the daylight struck his eyes like a torch right up to his face. Chaz grabbed some aspirin and took it without taking any water. He walked to his phone and picked it up from the hook, but a picture distracted him. A picture of him and Greg on holiday in California. Chaz was close to tears, but he just shook his head, picked up the picture and threw it to the other end of the room.

Alex was getting ready for school, packing his books and necessary equipment, he even packed his badge for a little 'show and tell' for his friends. As he slung the bag over his shoulder, Jane walked out of his bedroom. 'Leaving already?' she asked slightly disappointed.  
'I'm only in till lunch today; help yourself to food and whatever. I'll be back at 12.30.' Alex flicked through his mail swiftly.  
'Thanks Alex, for last night and all.' Jane said quietly.  
'Hey forget about it. It was one of my best nights ever, I don't remember having smiled so much in one night.' Alex laughed then left the flat.  
Kyle was already at school when Alex arrived. 'So Alex enjoy yourself?'  
'Sure did. I mean, I never had expected my score to be that big a deal…' Alex was looking around the school grounds.  
'Well Chris and the team are leaving at 6pm tonight. I'm gonna see them off, wanna join me?' Alex asked him before taking a drink from his bottle.  
'Sure man whatever. So we're in… Literature…' Alex groaned after looking at his timetable.

Jane sat in Alex's apartment, cup of coffee in one hand newspaper in the other. There were reportings of more murders in the forests and news of the R.P.D sending S.T.A.R.S to the Spencer Mansion to investigate. 'Of all the times I had to come at the most murderous one' Jane said to herself shutting the paper. Then images of the night before jumped to her head, the drunk was about to murder her if it weren't for Alex. She jumped up, spilling coffee on herself because someone was knocking on the door. 'Ow! Shit!' She cleaned herself up swiftly and the person was still knocking on the door. 'Who is it?' she shouted.  
'Jane? It's Chaz!' He ceased his knocking. Jane flicked the lock off and opened the door.  
'Come in,' she saw how white his face was, 'Charlie what's wrong?'

'Where's Alex?' Chaz ignored her.  
'He's at school why?' Jane got a little worried.  
'When will he be back?' Chaz continued to ignore her questions.  
'Chaz what the hell is up with you?' she was scared now.  
'S.T.A.R.S have gone to the Spencer Mansion right?' Jane nodded at Chaz, 'yet so many murders have happened there. Each murder victim has been bitten by something and have somehow left the funeral home!'  
'I have no idea about the bites, maybe animal or cannibalism. As for them 'leaving' the funeral home. They've probably just been transported elsewhere.' She tried to reassure him, but mainly trying to reassure herself.  
'Greg was to be buried here! And the pick-up isn't for another few days!' Chaz was shaking as he spoke.  
'Charlie you're losing it! Listen to yourself! You're suggesting the murderer is snatching the bodies, after everyone has found out?' Jane was wishing she never let him in the flat.  
'No because it was Lenny who bit Greg! Then I killed Lenny, but he's missing to!' Chaz couldn't control his feelings at the moment.  
'So you suggest that Lenny is what the living dead?' Jane couldn't believe what he was saying. 'You really have lost it.'  
'I'm serious! I watched Lenny rip a chunk out of Greg's leg!' Chaz sat down and placed his hands in his head.  
'Chaz you were fucking high at the time!' Jane didn't mean to say it but she did.  
'How'd you know?' Chaz's mind was focused on that now.  
'Alex told me. Chaz you must've seen it all wrong.' She tried to comfort him but he wasn't taking it.  
'Oh I saw it wrong did I? The reports said he had a bite wound on his neck and leg! That's what I saw!' Chaz heard someone walking in the door and looked up to see Alex.  
'What's going on you two? I could hear you from the bottom of the hall,' Alex was laughing.  
Jane explained the situation and this put a stop to Alex's laughing.  
'Seriously you believe it's the living dead?' Alex spoke to Chaz seriously.  
'It sounds stupid, I know. But the facts all point to it.' Chaz had calmed down.  
'Dude you can't go saying shit like this to people, you'll get tossed in the loony bin!' Alex was worried for his friend.  
'What if S.T.A.R.S fail!?' Chaz got angry again.  
Alex would not believe what Chaz was saying, 'S.T.A.R.S haven ever heard of failing you fool! They are the greatest, most respected police unit in all of U.S.A!'  
'Yea well Lenny killed a man without a weapon! What makes you think S.T.A.R.S are gonna make a difference?' Chaz asked Alex with a strange tone to his voice.  
'They're experienced, armed officers. I'm pretty sure they can handle this.' Alex laughed it off.  
'Hey guys! Stop it, please? You both have a point. Alex, I know what you're saying about S.T.A.R.S they're the best team this world has seen, but Chaz has a point. Even the best have a weak spot.' Jane hoped for the shouting to stop.

Kyle was in the office looking through his paperwork then found something that caught his eye; it was the present day's newspaper. On the front in bold, '**ANOTHER BODY IN THE FOREST**' Kyle looked over the column:  
_Mr Johnston usually takes his dogs for walks in the forest but is now to scared to do such thing. His dog had found the body of a Mr Fred Dawson who was on holiday in Raccoon with his wife and children. Fred's wife explained to us that he was looking for a Raccoon to take a picture for his photo album. Fred had a bite mark on his leg and arm, but he had died of blood loss. This, as we know, is not the first time cannibalistic murder has taken place. Greg Collin suffered the same fate._

Kyle stopped reading and bit his bottom lip, 'who would eat somebody while they were still alive?' he thought to himself. Well if what Chaz said was true then Greg was alive when it happened. It sickened Kyle, so much that he decided to investigate himself. He knew he'd be helpless without a weapon so he walked over to Rita. 'Hey Rita, can you do me a big favour?'  
'What's in it for me rookie?' Rita smiled at him.  
'I'll rig you up with Chaz?' Kyle suggested.  
'I'm listening?' Rita's face began to blush.  
'Lend me your HK?' Kyle pleaded. She looked at him with shock in her eyes.  
'Rookie what the hell do you need my gun for?' she hissed at him quietly.  
'I'm gonna go check out the forest. But I ain't going in without some firepower.' He informed her.  
'Look I don't want you doing this,' she hesitated.  
'I'll pay for the fricken date Rita!' he handed her some cash.  
'Fine!' she handed him the (Heckler and Votch VP70 model) handgun.  
'Extra clip?' he begged. She slammed it into his hand 'Thanks Rita!' he smiled and ran out the station.

Kyle arrived at Alex's flat to see Alex and Chaz shouting at one another and Jane sitting in a corner hands on her head.  
'Whoa what the hell is going on?' Kyle stepped into the apartment. Alex explained to Kyle and expected Kyle to be on his side, 'Well I'm afraid to say there has been another cannibalistic death. In the forests, again.'  
Alex looked at Kyle shocked, 'You're not joking are you?'  
'No I'm not, as for Greg's body I don't have a clue.' Kyle leaned against a wall.

'I fucking told you both!' Chaz began to smile at his victory.  
'Chaz I'm sorry, but I do not believe in the living dead!' Alex turned to him.  
'Well I'm off to find out if the murderer is still in the forest,' Kyle stood up straight, 'You guys want to join?'  
'Oh definitely' Chaz walked out the flat.  
'Go ahead I'll catch up with you.' Alex waved Kyle away and then walked over to Jane who was still broken. 'Jane? Are you ok?' Alex embraced her into a hug.  
She sobbed a little, 'I came back at the worst time…'  
'No I'm glad to see you. I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday and I'm sorry for the shouting today.' Alex told her, then lifted her head of his shoulder then kissed her lightly before getting up, 'I'll lock the door behind me. I'll be back soon.'  
Jane was scared at the fact Alex was going to a murder scene when he'd only been in the forces a day, 'Promise me you'll be back.'  
'I promise,' Alex locked the door behind him and ran to catch up with Kyle and Chaz.

Sam threw the thug into the back of the police car, 'Was it worth trying to steal the old ladies purse?'  
'Fuck you!' the thug spat at Sam's feet, so Sam slammed the door shut.  
'Jesus Christ what the fuck is up with this town?' Sam shook his head and got into the car and began to drive.  
'You're all fools! This points to the end of the world ya know!' The thug ranted on.  
'Just keep it down, you can spend the night in the cells till you shut the hell up.' Sam picked up the radio to inform the base he was bringing someone in.

'If I were you I'd be packing my bags,' the thug began to laugh.  
'Well because you're not me you can't afford to!' Sam pulled up outside the station.

Alex couldn't pay attention to his surroundings with them all walking through leaves. So they had to stop every five minutes to look around.  
'Okay we've nearly covered this whole bloody forest and found nothing!' Alex shouted.  
'Shut up!' Chaz hissed, 'You might draw attention to us!'  
Alex and Chaz were about to begin fighting again till Kyle cut across them, 'uh guys…'  
'What Kyle!' Alex shouted and turned to see what Kyle had seen. Greg was walking towards them.  
Chaz began to freak out, 'Oh shit! This happened in my dreams! I'm not high right now and I can see him!'  
'Oh my god…what the hell!' Alex backed away.  
'Freeze!' Kyle whipped out Rita's handgun. Greg didn't stop.  
'Fucking shoot him!' Chaz was jumping up and down on the spot pointing at Greg.  
Kyle wouldn't do it and Greg got closer, so Alex snatched the gun and fired two shots at Greg's leg. Greg fell to one knee for about three seconds then got back up and began walking towards them again.  
'What the hell! That should've taken him down!' Alex was scared, he fired three shots at Greg's waist, but it only cause spurts of blood to come out of him. Greg was getting close now so Alex didn't even hesitate; Alex fired a shot right at Greg's forehead piercing it with ease, this finished Greg.

Sam got to the office and jailed the thug, who was still ranting on about it being the end of the world. Sam walked over to Rita, 'Where the hell is Kyle! That thug nearly got away if it weren't for that civilian helping me out.'  
Rita cowered behind her newspaper, 'I've got no idea…'  
'Rita where the fuck is he!' Sam demanded.  
'He went to the forest,' she gave in quickly.  
'Unarmed?' Sam asked realizing how serous this was.  
'No he's got my HK.' Rita was ashamed for letting Kyle go at his rank.  
Sam ran out of the police station slightly worried.

Alex was too scared to walk over to the body; he didn't want to risk it. Kyle was about to go and check it, 'No don't!' Alex shouted.

'What's wrong man? He's dead!' Kyle pointed at the body.  
'Yea well those two shots to his leg shouldn't taken him down and the three shots to the waist didn't do a damn thing! Just leave the body!' Alex ordered him.  
'Look I told you all! But you wouldn't believe me!' Chaz claimed his moment for the "I-told-you-so."  
'So the living dead now walk the earth! I don't think so Chaz!' Alex turned to face him angrily.  
'So what do you call it then?' Chaz shouted back.  
'I don't! I'm getting out of here this is too bizarre, we shouldn't even be here!' Alex turned to walk away then heard a loud deep moan causing him to turn around.  
Lenny was walking towards them and so was… 'Mr Johnston!' Kyle shouted while stumbling backwards.

'Fuck no!' Alex fired three shots at Lenny, one missing, one hitting his shoulder and one going through his left eye causing him to collapse almost instantly. Mr Johnston lurked towards Kyle moaning, arms outstretched hoping to grab it's pray, but Mr Johnston was slow so Kyle just ran towards Alex and Chaz, 'Shoot him Alex!' Alex only needed to fire one shot to take him out. The three dead bodies lay not to far apart, 'what are we gonna tell the boss?' Kyle asked.  
'We're not. They wouldn't believe us anyway.' Alex began to walk away.


	7. Dead dog

Chapter 7 – Dead Dog 

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks on the way to leaving the forest, 'Wait you guys! According to the paper it was Mr Dawson who died, not Mr Johnson!'  
Alex couldn't believe, 'Then that means this place is getting worse! We gotta get out of here!'

'We're gonna have to tell Chief Irons' Kyle insisted.  
'No, I ain't losing my job!' Alex didn't believe in the living dead it was childish he thought and he would not explain what happened just moments ago.  
'Well I'm afraid I care more for peoples lives!' Kyle broke into a run leaving Alex, Sam and the handgun.  
'Dude we have to save those people, screw your job!' Chaz had been angry nearly all day.  
'Man let's just get back and talk this out first!' Alex checked the old clip; four out of sixteen shots wasn't enough so he slipped in the new one and placed the old on in the back of his jeans.  
'You really have changed man!' Chaz was complaining.

'Yea well it's not everyday you see someone who's dead attacking someone else!' Alex kept the gun out as he heard something. Alex looked to his left and a Labrador stood growling at him, but it was missing skin on the left side of it's face and it's left back leg was missing a half, it was surprising it could still stand. Alex instantly fired two shots at it as soon as it began to ready itself to pounce.  
'Holy shit! Mr Johnson had three dogs dude! What if they're all like this?' Chaz was getting scared again.  
'Let's go!' Alex broke into a run followed by Chaz.

'I told you what I saw! Charlie wasn't lying!' Kyle slammed Rita's desk.  
'Kyle you're acting childish here. Now either you've been on the drugs too or you had a really bad nightmare,' Rita joked around with him.  
'I'm serious! Alex and Chaz are still out there!' Kyle realized that Alex was right.  
'No we're here, lucky too,' Alex was breathing heavily.  
'Kyle you tell'em?' Chaz wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
'Rita doesn't believe us…was there anymore?' Kyle asked them.  
'Mr Johnston, Lenny and one of Mr Johnston's dogs,' Alex unholstered the HK and placed it on Rita's desk, 'Rita we need firearms. And fast!'  
'No can do boys. You're not permitted.' Rita shook her head.  
'This is fucking ridiculous!' Chaz shouted so loud that it caused almost everyone in the office to look at him.  
'I suggest you leave Chaz,' Rita whispered angrily, 'Before you embarrass yourself even more.'  
'Burn in hell!' Chaz stormed out the station. Rita was hurt by this but shook it off almost instantly.  
'Now you two should get back to work because I expect reports on today's work from both of you and as far as I can see you two have done fuck all so go get something done. You two can go patrol the town,' Rita ordered, they went to complain but she stopped them, 'Now!'

Chaz stood in the car park smoking a cigarette hoping to relieve stress. His best friend had died and tried to attack him again, chances were it was going to happen again and no one would believe the nightmare he was in, because to them all it was is a nightmare. Alex walked out of the station and went straight over to Chaz, 'They're doing fuck all about it.'  
'I know. So what do we do? Leave town? Stand put till it's too late, when everyone who is alive is just part of an all-you-can-eat?' Chaz threw the unfinished cigarette to the ground and stubbed it.

'Well as part of forces I'm gonna have to stay, I gotta protect the people,' Alex couldn't believe his own decision.  
Chaz laughed loudly, 'Like father like son? Well I'm with you, you're going to need all the help you can get your hands on at this rate.' Alex patted Chaz's back then as Kyle came out the pair of officers' left to do their duty, leaving Chaz in the vacant car park. Chaz paced backwards and forwards wondering what to do next and then saw a police car outside the gates with the passenger door window open. He strolled over and reached in and pulled open the glove box and there to his delight lay a handgun, he was unsure of the model but swiped it anyway. 'All the help I can get…..'

'So what can we do about it?' Kyle wasn't expecting his life to turn out like this at all.  
'You want to know the truth?' Alex was replied with a nod, 'We either run or we can do fuck all.'

'We can't just leave! We gotta help out!' Kyle stood his ground.  
'Exactly what I said and I'm beginning to wonder why…' Alex finished filling out his day report, a big lie honestly. 'Sign it.'  
Kyle scribbled his name on the line and then swiftly read over it, 'So all we did was break up a playground fight?'  
'Yep.' Alex replied simply.  
'But what if they ask for proof?' Kyle laughed.  
'They can go find it. I think I'm gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow Kyle.' Alex stood up and patted Kyle's back then walked away. 

Alex couldn't help to look over his shoulder every two minutes after the events of that day. He knew the day had lasted too long for it to be a dream. All he wanted was an eventful job, not a life or death situation where everybody doesn't believe him. Alex arrived at his flat and opened it carefully and quietly. He hung is coat up and walked into his living room where the TV was on and Jane was asleep on the sofa. Alex didn't know what to tell her, if he lied she wouldn't be prepared and if he told her she might snap, for the mean time he left her as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from his cupboard and took a few mouthfuls of it. He cringed at the taste then put it back. Alex felt empty; he had no clue of what he was going to do about his situation. He had friends in the city, was he to protect them or get them out?  
'What's wrong?' Jane stretched and let out a yawn.  
'Oh um it's nothing…' he lied and she knew it.  
'Alex you can tell me and you know it,' Jane walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
'Chaz wasn't dreaming and he wasn't lying. I hate to admit it but the living dead exist.' Alex sighed and turned away from her.  
'No…' she walked over to her coat and took it from it's hook then walked out his flat, Alex didn't try to stop her, he just sat on his kitchen floor; for the first time in years he felt like he really needed his father.

Chaz handed the hooded character a rolled up bundle of roughly counted out notes. The hooded character took the band holding the notes together and began to count, until he was satisfied with his pay. He handed Chaz a bag of grass and a Blacktail handgun. Chaz had been told it was weak but had a good capacity so it was cheaper than most handguns. Chaz placed them both in his school bag and began walking towards his flat. On his way a police car pulled alongside him and he was worried he had been caught, but as the car pulled to a halt beside him he saw it was Sam.  
'Hey Chaz! Have you seen Alex and Kyle?' Sam asked desperately.  
'Not since this morning why?' Chaz bent over to talk to Sam.  
'So you were at the forest too?' Sam questioned.  
'Yea, had to. Part of me told me that I had to prove them wrong and I had to be there when it happened. It's evil I know but still.' Chaz shrugged.

Sam opened the passenger door, 'Get in.'  
'Why?' Chaz raised an eyebrow.  
'We're off to the forest.' Sam told him as Chaz got in, and then Sam drove off.

'So how's life in the forces?' Alex was on the sofa as he took the beer away from his mouth to reply to a waiting Rachael on the other end of the line.  
'It's pretty hard, to be honest. But you know me I like to do something that will help everyone,' Alex laughed not telling her about his uneventful day.

'So are you and Chaz hanging out with Anne and me tomorrow? Get Kyle too!' Rachael giggled.  
'What is it with you and him seriously! You've been at it for years and not said a word to him!' Alex laughed truthfully this time.  
'Well, I think he can be a little too serious for my liking. But even when he is it's kinda hot,' she broke into a fit of laughter and embarrassment.  
'I'll speak to him for you eh?' Alex began to tease her.  
'No don't! I'll speak to him when I'm ready!' Rachael took it as a blow and stopped laughing.  
'I'll tell him or maybe it won't happen at all!' Alex hung up and laughed to himself the stopped almost instantly. He couldn't hide his fear or sorrow, he was a wreck. Not even beer was helping. He got up from the sofa and walked over to his window and shut it tight and turned the key in it's lock to secure it. He couldn't look at Raccoon the same anymore; he knew that when everyone found out what was going on it would be to late. There was nothing he could to do help anyone and that's why he signed up to the forces was it not, to help people. He lurched over to the kitchen and emptied his beer into the sink then placed the bottle lazily in the bin. He watched the news but there were no new reports of bodies being found, only reports on bodies being lost. Alex turned the TV off then supported himself on his dining table. He looked at the candlestick that stood there, unused for so many years, and then his tears blinded him once again as he took a mighty swing at the candlestick and slammed his fists on the table.

Sam walked along carefully looking all around him and Chaz every now and then and listening more carefully then he ever had. His light began to dim a little, but it was enough for Sam to worry, 'Dammit! Maybe we should get out of here come back tomorrow at daylight?'  
'It'll have to be another day, I'm afraid I got shit to be doing tomorrow…' Chaz looked around his right hand clutched to his gun handle encase.

Sam turned to face him so Chaz swiftly removed his hand from his gun, as Sam was unaware of Chaz's firearm. 'Ok. Let's get out of here; it's freaking me out.'  
Chaz turned around to be greeted by a loud hiss as Mr Dawson towered over him.  
'Shit!' Chaz kicked Mr Dawson, swiftly and remembered Sam had his own gun, 'Shoot him!'  
Sam hastily swiped his gun from it's holster and fired a few shots at Mr Dawson as an attempt to keep him down but each just hitting his upper body.  
'You have to hit the head!' Chaz was bawling at Sam as Mr Dawson began to get up. Sam fired again and once more just to make sure. Both shots buried themselves into Mr Dawson's forehead. Sam looked at Chaz and they both nodded then broke into a sprint. Mr Dawson was lifeless, not even the living dead anymore. His remaining dogs were a different matter as they feasted upon their immobile food.

Kyle sat at the bar glumly staring at his untouched beer. Kevin walked in and sat beside him and another officer sat on his other side, 'Hey Kyle what's wrong?'  
'It's nothing Officer Ryman…who's this?' Kyle gave up trying to tell anyone of his worries so he tried to change the subject.  
'Oh this is Leon Kennedy, he's a transfer and a higher rank than you so I suggest some authority,' Kevin nudged Kyle and smiled at him.

'Hey I'm Kyle Thomson nice to meet you,' Kyle held out his hand and putting on a fake smile for him.  
'Hey Kyle, I'm Leon. Looks like I picked the right time to come, with all the murders going on, hopefully I'll make a difference,' Leon began to laugh.  
'_Wrong time more like!_' Kyle thought to himself but replied with a completely different answer, 'Well with Alpha Team out there we shouldn't have a problem right?'

A drunk broke into the conversation, 'Not what I heard!' He shouted then hiccupped before continuing, 'Alpha Team's fate are going to be the same as Beta! They're all going to die!'  
The bartender stepped over to the drunk, 'Please leave, I'd rather there was no negatives going on.'  
The drunk got up and left the bar, then Kyle stood up, 'Excuse me Kevin, I gotta teach that guy a lesson!' Kyle walked out and Officer Ryman cheered for him.  
The drunk was slowly walking down the road and stopped as soon as he heard Kyle. 'What do you want kid?'  
'Tell me what you've heard!' Kyle demanded.  
'What!? You don't know!' the drunk walked away laughing.  
'Stop! I order you to stop!' Kyle shouted after the drunk, but Kyle was left there standing, drowning in his thoughts.


	8. Some things are best left alone

Chapter 8 – Some Things Are Best Left Alone 

Kyle sat in the dark room, the brightness of the monitor hurting his eyes, but he ignored it as he frantically clicked and type his way through the world of the Internet. He looked up anything recent he could find about the S.T.A.R.S team, but all forums were locked and profiles were locked also. Kyle only knew one person who could help him.

'How much you offering?' the jock took a huge puff from his cigarette.

'Come on Kenny! You owe me this much. I saved your sister from getting mugged!' Kyle was outraged.  
'Sorry dude, but my skills don't come cheap…' Kenny threw the fag to the ground and stood on it with his heel.

'Fine, I'll give you £25 if you can get in!' Kyle bargained with the jock.  
'You got yourself a deal officer!' Kenny held out his hand and smirked, but Kyle just walked away down the dark street. 'Tch why you so tight?'

Chaz walked into Alex's apartment and saw a picture frame face down. Chaz picked it up and saw a picture of himself, Alex, Kyle, Sam and Greg. Chaz placed it back down after staring at Greg for a few minutes as Alex walked out of his bedroom, 'Hey Chaz what's wrong?'  
Chaz noticed the Candlestick on the ground, 'that's what I was gonna ask?'  
'Oh yea well, it's nothing.' Alex lied pathetically and he knew it.  
'Hard time dealing with the truth? Come on mate, you and me could put a stop to it now before it spreads!' Chaz began to throw ideas at Alex.  
'Chaz we can't we'd get done for murder and if they caught us at the wrong time…cannibalism!' Alex thought it was ridiculous.  
'But people would be saved…' Chaz smiled at Alex slyly.  
'Sorry Chaz but we'll have to wait for the right time,' Alex was sticking with his job.  
'You're a fool, the only time we're going to get backup is when it's too late!' Chaz was getting angry again.  
'Well, I'm sorry but I can't abandon ship! Not now! Jane's come back and my family will be back from holiday soon! I can't just leave the city!' Alex stood up for himself and felt like something had taken over him.  
Chaz looked at Alex with a disgusted look on his face, 'Fine you can die! You stick to your top grades and important job and see what good it does you when you're sitting there waiting to become one of those creatures!' Chaz slammed the door behind him and stormed off.

Sam sat in the police station at his desk, the same place he'd been all night since he had got back from the forest. Him and a few others had witnessed the dead walk the earth once more and no one would know any better till it was too late. Sam kept his handgun close by as he was unsure how many of those creatures were out there and if any had actually made it to the city yet. Sam nearly shat himself as the double doors of the police station opened and his fellow officer Tristan walked in.  
'Hey Sam, why you here so late?' Tristan hung is jacket on a coat hook.  
'Getting some paperwork done. Couldn't sleep.' Sam picked up a pile of yellow sheets and placed them in a folder. 'What about you?'  
'Oh me, I was on night shift. I had to keep watch at the pub, heard their has been a few fights going on, so Irons requested a few cops took a few night shifts,' Tristan shrugged and took a seat near Sam's desk.

Alex stood in the school grounds, scouting the place for his friends. He checked his watch. "6.45am." He was fifteen minutes early, but he hadn't slept at all last night so had been fairly eager to get out the house. He realized he had developed a new reaction, which was both good and bad. Every time he heard something break the complete silence around him he would reach for his gun, which was in his jeans. Twice on his way to school he'd pulled it out on a civilian, one was drunk and began trying to start a fight, the other smacked him round the head with her handbag.  
'Hey kid!' Alex spun around, but didn't whip out the gun because he heard a human voice. Standing their was a woman in her early twenties, wearing a scarlet red dress, 'Can you point me to the Chemistry…. Wait! You're that guy who pulled the gun on me!'  
'Oh shit. Sorry about that, can never be too careful,' Alex scratched the back of his head.

'Yea well I'll let you off, so anyway where is the Chemistry department?' the woman asked.

'Main building Second floor, afraid you'll need to take the stairs though elevator is out,' Alex warned her, 'So um, are you a new teacher or something?'  
'Temporary, I'm filling in for Dr Gorton. He's on holiday as he won the Umbrella Holiday draw,' she laughed.  
'How'd he go and do that?' Alex was amazed that someone he knew actually won something.  
'He bought one of our products and received a ticket with his purchase. To his surprise, the next day his ticket was a winning one,' the temporary teacher adjusted the handbag on her shoulder. 'Well I'll see you second period Alex, later!' The woman walked away towards the school building.  
'Funny… I never told her my name…' Alex shrugged.

Sam woke up with a jolt as he heard the police station doors opening. He had fallen asleep with his head on the desk and he guessed Tristan had done the same as he was also staring at the front doors, scared out of his life.  
'Why are you two here so early?' Chief Irons hung up his jacket and walked over to Sam's desk. Sam swiftly tidied his desk and placed sheets and such in their homes.  
'I decided to get an early start sir!' Sam stood up to salute the Chief. Tristan just stood their bewildered at why Sam was doing that.  
'Nice to hear, put the kettle on would ya?' The Chief walked into his office slamming the door behind him.  
'Why the hell do you salute him? We're the R.P.D not the military!' Tristan was bent over laughing.

'Try telling him that,' Sam sighed. 'He was in the army twenty years ago and has still got it in his head. I'm surprised he doesn't have us all doing a few hundred push ups every morning.'  
'Shhhhh,' Tristan hushed him. 'He might hear you!' They both burst out laughing. Then Tristan suddenly remembered something, 'Hey you hear about Beta team?' Tristan leaned over Sam's desk to speak to him.  
'No, why what's up?' Sam abandoned his paperwork.

Kyle was re-reading a printed sheet of paper over for about the fiftieth time. With the help from Kenny he managed to hack into the S.T.A.R.S radio log and was most concerned about a certain passage -

_July 23__rd __- 18.06_

'_Bravo Team to Base! This is Kevin Dooley serving as pilot! We have been forced to land in the Raccoon Forest due to an engine failure! Bravo Team are investigating the area, as for myself I opted to remain with the chopper.'  
_

_July 23__rd__ – 18.26_

'_Base do you copy! This is pilot Kevin Dooley! Some weird things are happening! Wild dogs are attacking the helicopter! Literally they are throwing their full weight at the chopper doors and front window! Doors are not receiving damage but window is beginning to crack! My firearm is loaded and ready, request permission to fire!'_

_July 23__rd__ – 18.28  
__'Base this is co-pilot Edward Dewy of Bravo team! I have been attacked by wild dogs and had no choice but to put them down, as they did not seem to stop their attacks! I have contacted Rebecca and she is on her way but I doubt even her skills can help me now. I have managed to lay low in a crashed train and request that this area is investigated immediately.'_

_July 23__rd__ – 18.34_

'_I can't hold on any longer! This may be the last you hear of me, Kevin Dooley. The dogs are not staying put even after a good round of bullets. I'm out of ammo and only neutralized one of the three dogs. Bravo Team I'm sorry I've let you down. Tell my wife… Ahhhh!'_

_  
July 23rd – 18.38  
'Rebecca Chambers reporting on behalf of the Bravo Team! During our investigation many problems have arisen, as I'm sure you have heard. I have lost contact with Pilot Kevin Dooley and Edward Dewy has died due to bite wounds. He explained to me that dogs had attacked him. The worst of it all is that… I don't know how to say it without sounding crazy but the dead are rising on this very train. This Umbrella train has crashed due to circumstances that I am unaware of and all passengers and staff seem to be dead, but I witnessed only minutes ago someone who had clearly broken their neck walk towards me. This person dragged himself towards me and tried to grab me but I shoved him off. He continued his attempts even though I threatened him at gunpoint so I shot him twice in his left leg. Once again he continued his attempts to grab me so I shot him in the chest, which also did nothing! I ran from the train compartment, as I was unsure of what to do! Please we need guidance if not assistance!'_

July 23rd – 18.42  
'Bravo Team Leader Enrico Marini, this is Alpha Team Leader Albert Wesker. Due to unfortunate events we cannot involve too many people with this case due to confidentiality. You have been given permission to use any action necessary to eliminate any hostile. If you feel you are outnumbered I strongly suggest shots to the head. It may be an inhumane way to deal with things but the decision of life or death is in your hands. Billy Coen is your top priority! Do not ignore your mission!'

July 23rd – 18.59  
'This is Rebecca Chambers reporting to all those who can hear me! Billy Coen is on this train! I have seen him myself. Enrico! Forest! Richard! Kenneth! Please answer me! I need immediate back up! Billy Coen is armed and the passengers persist to attack me! I'm running low on ammo!'

July 23rd – 19.03

'_I'm afraid that I have to say this but it seems Billy Coen is making his way to the Spencer Mansion, all Bravo Team survivors head towards the mansion immediately. Do not wait for anyone I want you to seize Coen and get the hell out of this place. I hate to say this but Rebecca Chambers is a lost cause, I suggest changing your radio channels to make this easier for you all, Albert Wesker over and out._

July 23rd – 19.27

'_Wesker what have you sent us in to! You seem to know what we are facing! These creatures are not stopping and I'm armed with a fucking grenade launcher! You must know a way of stopping this onslaught. I've killed at least twelve of those things! But the dogs! Wesker what the hell is going on! Dogs attacking at their own free will! Humans' eating other humans while half their body is missing and they've been shot five times with 9mm rounds! And even the crows are looking at me like I'm… Hey get the fuck away from me…(gunshot)…there's dozens of them! Ahhhh dam you Wesker curse you to the depths of hell!'_

_July 23rd – 19.49_

'_I just shot Edward Dewey! After I'd witnessed him die! Please anyone help me! I'm abandoning the Billy Coen hunt; I'll be surprised if these zombies haven't killed him! There I said it! Zombies exist! They truly do walk this earth! I'm heading for the mansion! I can't deal with this!_

July 23rd – 20.00

'_I've made my way to the mansion and suggest we rendezvous on the first floor. From the entrance, facing the stairs head left. Go through the door and you should be in a dining hall, just go to the other end of the room and you should see another door head through it. Then head left and go to the end and you'll find a sort of waiting room. I'll be there! Kenneth out!_

July 23rd – 20.03  
'Enrico - Kenneth it's Enrico…. waiting around is a bad idea in my books so don't wait for me as I've got into the mansion from underground. Sadly I've been wounded and worse is I'm sure I know of the fate that will come to me…

_Kenneth – Captain, I'm sorry… it was great working with you. I'm sorry you got into this mess…_

Enrico – Don't go blaming yourself man seriously… it's that dam Wesker's fault! He's the traitor to S.T.A.R.S! Ah screw it I'm not wasting my breath on that scum… Hey Kenneth remember that time when we went on that Bar Crawl…

Kenneth – Yea, your wife nearly cut my balls off, seriously I'd never seen her so mad!

Enrico – Well what can I say! It was my 21st! I had to have fun right?

Kenneth – Hold that thought Enrico, I think I hear somebody.

Enrico – Keep me updated man…'  
July 23rd – 20.18

'_Hey Kenneth? Are you there…?_

July 23rd – 20.32  
'Th…Th…this is Richard Aiken…to warn anyone who hears me to leave this mansion and not look back… Fuck Wesker…Fuck S.T.A.R.S! Forget about me it's all over, I've just been bit, by a giant snake and I'm not going to waste my breath estimating what size it was! Somebody has to warn Alpha Team! They've been sent in after us! Gah…That thing got me good you guys…it was good knowing you all…'

_July 23rd – 20.58_

'_This is Enrico Marini, reporting on behalf of Bravo Team for it's final time… Richard Aiken, Kevin Dooley and Edward Dewey have all been confirmed dead. Kenneth and Rebecca have not contacted me recently and I can't help but assume the worst, as for myself I don't know how much time I have left and I'm afraid I can't be of any help to anyone apart from this next thing I'm about to tell you. Whoever hears this Albert Wesker is a traitor! He works for Umbrella! I found out before we were dispatched on this mission but I couldn't exactly jump up to arrest my superior without proof. The amount I have is not enough, but he sent both Bravo and now Alpha team into this death trap and I warn you deeply! Albert Wesker is not to be trusted!_

**[End of chat log**


	9. Pieces of a puzzle

Chapter 9 – Pieces Of A Puzzle 

Alex began to walk to Chemistry and was wondering why his friends had decided to bunk without telling him, but he was happy to see Rachael and Anne sitting at their table, then instantly became cautious, as he had just noticed the substitute teacher writing on the board. Alex walked over to Rachael's table and sat down, 'So who's that?' Alex nodded backwards towards the teacher.  
'That's Miss Wong, she's filling in for Dr Gorton,' Rachael told him without taking her eyes off her paper as she scribbled down notes from the board.

'So has either of you two seen the rest of the gang?' Alex hadn't even taken his textbooks out of his bag.  
'Nope, I tried phoning Chaz, but their was no answer.' Rachael was scribbling away even more frantically. Alex was surprised the end of her pencil was smoking.  
'Alex! You were late for class, don't you think you should try to catch up?' Miss Wong snapped at him.  
Alex cringed and pulled out his jotters and placed them in front of him, but as soon as she turned away he continued, 'Don't you think it's weird how none of them are here and they didn't warn us?'  
Anne took out a blank piece of paper and forged a note and signed it in Alex's mum's name, 'Here Miss Wong doesn't know your parents are on holiday, so go find out for yourself and let us get on with this, some of us don't have as good a job as yours!' Anne snapped at him and Alex just laughed.

'Thanks Anne, I owe you one!' Alex threw is stuff bag into his bag and slung it over his shoulders.  
'Yea you do! A night out! All of us! Now go arrange things! Shoo, shoo!' Rachael waved her hand at him and he handed Miss Wong the note then left.

Kyle threw the empty beer bottle into the bin along with the many others he had had that morning. He could see the whole world collapsing around him, the images of everyone he knew turning into the living dead. The alcohol didn't help at all it did was increase the chance of him falling over. He wanted to not believe the information he had just found, but it all made sense it was all like pieces of a jigsaw. He didn't ever in his mind believe a strong member of S.T.A.R.S like Wesker would betray them. Kyle began to run a bath, he had to sober up so he could go and tell the others, as this was info that could not be put on hold. He didn't bother turning on the hot tap as he felt it'd be quicker if the water were freezing. He slipped the Chat Log in his wallet while he remembered, but he'd saved the document on his computer just encase he lost the copy he had. Kyle slumped over to his stereo and pressed play, he was unsure what was in, but that was solved when "Metal" started playing. He'd usually air guitar along with Chaz, but circumstances changed his act.

Sam was unsure whether he was breaking the speed limit or not, but he could not care less, Sam's sister was in Bravo Team and after what he'd heard he wasn't taking it. He had to find away to help her, but he wasn't going alone. Alex came darting out of the school building as Sam pulled a skid outside the front gate.

'Alex!' Kyle had just arrived outside the police station also, but he had clearly ran as Alex could see his face was burning.  
'Why'd you call me?' Chaz began lighting a cigarette.  
Alex was puzzled, why had suddenly everyone arrived here? Wasn't he meant to be finding them? 'What the hell is going on guys? None of you showed up for class! None of you told me you lot were bunking! Oh wait this is some April fool joke right?'  
'It's the middle of July…' Chaz looked at Alex stupidly.  
'I've got bad news!' Both Sam and Kyle said, then they looked at each other.  
'Well mines is plenty worse I warn you!' Kyle waved a folded sheet of paper.  
'Oh yea, how about the whole Bravo teams been wiped out!' Sam shouted at them, a little scared. Kyle stared at Sam for a while.  
'Get to fuck! You guys are pulling my leg! A S.T.A.R.S team that had been sent to a foreign country have been wiped out?' Alex was unsure if his friends were taking advantage of the situation they were in.  
'Wait! You don't know?' Kyle turned to Sam.  
'Know what!' Sam demanded. Kyle passed the sheet to Sam and he unfolded it.  
After five minutes of silence Sam looked up, 'They weren't in a foreign country…and they weren't shot down…'  
'Lemme take a look at that!' Alex snatched the note and read over it himself, and then he felt his life end a little more. 'Zombies! They were sent into the heart of those creatures! And by who! Fucking Albert Wesker!' Alex kicked a can that was on the ground as hard as he could.  
After Chaz had read the sheet he joined in, 'Well so much for "S.T.A.R.S, the best of the best!" I mean come on! They all just stood around!'  
Alex felt rage run through his body, 'you asshole! Rebecca was there!' Chaz had obviously missed out a bit, because as he heard this his face went white.  
'That's right Chaz! Your ex, my sister! Now see why it's such a big deal!' Sam turned the engine of the car off and got out.

'Great! Fucking great! So Alex what do we do know ignore this too!' Chaz shouted at Alex.  
'Why the fuck are you asking me?' Alex didn't like the feeling of leader when it came to a death situation.  
'Well I'm going to the Spencer Mansion, I have to find Rebecca…. dead or alive, I can't just sit about waiting anymore. She's all I have left! ' Sam leaned against the police car.  
'Well I'm with you!' Chaz shoved the bottom of his jacket back to show his two handguns.  
'Yea we have to take action! We need to stop at my, I have my grandfathers six-shooter and a dozen extra rounds!' Kyle got in the back of the police car.  
'So Alex, what are you gonna do?' Sam questioned him.  
Alex still had part of his childish side in him; he didn't like being left out. 'I'll go to my place and gear up, I suggest you two bring your radios,' Alex nodded at Sam and Kyle.

'Roger that!' Kyle saluted Alex, which made Alex become even more confused.

When Alex got back he saw Jane sitting on the sofa, 'Calmed down yet?' Alex hung his jacket it up and began opening his safe.  
'You going somewhere?' Jane nodded at the fact that the door was still open.  
'Yea won't be out long. Help yourself to food if you're hungry,' Alex pulled out a Browning handgun, one that his dad received on a case.

'Oh don't tell me your still on about zombies,' Jane looked at him like he was pathetic.  
'Rebecca is out there…' Alex slammed the door on his way out.  
Jane remembered Rebecca; she was Sam's older sister. Rebecca always looked out for them when they were young. Jane picked up her mobile and held in the number five, 'Hello this is Jane Murphy, what should I do? I don't know how much time we have left? How long do you expect me to be on standby? Oh just fucking hang up then!' Jane flipped her phone shut and sat back down.

Kevin sat at the edge of the water with his fishing rod and twiddled around with the police radio hoping to pick up something entertaining, then something tugged on the end of his rod. 'Woohoo! Yea I got my self a big guy!' Kevin tugged at the rod and the lined snapped. 'Oh for fuck sake!' Kevin, in a rage, pulled out his handgun and blankly fired three shots into the water, 'Come back you son of a bitch!' The radio began to crackle -

_'This is Alex Rosen of the R.P.D, are there any S.T.A.R.S members out there! Shit Kyle over there! (Gunshots) There's more than one!'_

**5 minutes earlier…**

'Ok we should be almost there you guys…' Alex kept his gun held high.  
Chaz flicked at his lighter, but it just wouldn't work, 'Oh for fuck sake!' Chaz through the lighter away and kept up the pace. Sam pointed ahead, 'Look there's the mansion; we're nearly there!' Kyle seemed to be showing he was the most tense with his gun held up to his shoulder as he looked around frantically.  
'Guys hold your positions!' Alex held a hand up, 'You hear that?' A low moaning could be heard and the sound was getting closer, then Alex saw it. 'Over there!' Alex pointed his gun and someone came walking towards them, with a greyish face, or at least what was left of a face, tattered clothes and half a dozen bite marks. Kyle fired three happy trigger shots each hitting the creature, but in the wrong place. Alex jumped in and fired two shots, one missing completely the other lodging itself between its target's eyes. Alex unhooked the radio from his jeans, 'this is Alex Rosen of the R.P.D, are there any S.T.A.R.S members out there! Shit Kyle over there! There's more than one!' Alex clipped the radio back to his jeans then fired at two of the approaching only hitting their shoulder. 'What the hell? Come on I can do better than this!' Alex fired two shots at one of the zombies both hitting, but not the head. He fired again and again and again, but none were hitting where he wanted it too.  
'Shit guys! I'm out!' Kyle was slowly backing up.  
Chaz was blasting away with two handguns not caring where he was hitting, but after he'd hit a zombie so many times it didn't get back up anyway. '_So it's possible to kill them without a headshot, mind it would use up more ammo.' _Alex took a deep breath and fired once more each at his targets hitting them both in the head.  
'Guy's you should see this!' Sam pointed ahead of them white faced. Approaching them was more than fifteen zombies. 'Screw this!' Sam turned around and began to run with Kyle.  
'Alex there's dogs!' Chaz was the next one to shot. Chaz fired the rest of his bullets at one of the three mongrels, which put it to rest but the other two got ready to run.  
'Chaz let's go!' Alex began running, but he could hear the dogs catching up with him and Chaz. Alex fired two random shots hoping for a hit but it didn't happen, then Chaz surprised him. Chaz spun around and booted one of the dog's breaking it's skull then started running again. They'd reached the end of the forest and there stood Kevin, 'Alex catch!' Kevin through Alex a shotgun and just as Alex spun around the hound jumped at him.

Chris stood there supporting the empty rocket launcher on his shoulder looking at the smoking ground where the Tyrant once stood. Rebecca was crouched as a reflex after hearing the rocket being fired and Jill stood there blank. 'I think we should go now!' Chris shouted then threw his arms into the air waving at the helicopter that supplied the rocket launcher. It carefully approached them and they moved out the way so it could almost land, Chris jumped on before it had the chance. 'Don't land those things might be after us!' The pilot agreed and hovered above the ground enough for the girls to climb on. The helicopter flew away from the Spencer Mansion and Chris watched it as it exploded. 'We got nothing else to worry about!' Chris smiled and put an arm around Jill's shoulder and ruffled Rebecca's hair.

Alex fired the shotgun blowing the dog into several pieces of gore. Alex took a deep breath, 'That was one of the scariest fucking thing's ever!' Kevin laughed and took the shotgun back, then they all heard a loud noise.  
'What the fuck! Something's blown up!' Chaz pointed at the smoke hovering above the forest.  
'The mansion!' Kyle shouted slightly happy but then remembered Alpha team were there.  
'Let's get back to base! We have to see if they're okay!' Alex turned to get into the car, but saw Sam sitting against it, head buried in his arm, then he spoke with the faintest voice, 'Rebecca…'


	10. Back to Basics

Chapter 10 – Back to Basics 

Sam sat in the back of the police car looking out the window, speechless. He and his sister were orphans and they looked out for one another, she was older so she liked looking out for people which is why she became a medic, but now she was dead and he was unsure whether she'd rather be dead after watching her whole team; her friends die around her then attempt to attack her.

'Hey Sam, a smoke?' Chaz held out a fag pack to Sam, but was responded with a shake of the head by Kyle.  
Alex pulled up to the police station and everyone got out as Kevin pulled up behind them, with a glum face. 'Shall we?' Kevin led them into the station and pushed the double doors with such force causing them to slam open. 'Are they here!' Kevin demanded from a random R.P.D officer who looked shit scared.  
'Kevin! Calm down!' Alex grabbed Kevin's shoulder, but Kevin tugged away, then stormed by his desk and knocked stuff off it and went into the back room.

Sam stood there until Alex, Kyle and Chaz walked on then he followed looking at his feet as he walked, then he bumped into another officer who didn't look happy, 'Watch where the fuck you're going in the future!' Sam didn't hesitate; he hooked the officer.  
The few people who were in the office rushed over to aid the fallen officer who was unconscious, while Sam and the team walked into the back room.

'What the fuck do you mean you don't know! You sent them in there! The whole of Bravo team is dead!' Kevin was shouting at Chief Irons.  
'Now see here Kevin, I had nothing to do with sending them in I just signed a few reports! You heard them at the party, they wanted to go! And as for Bravo Team, dead? You must be out of your mind! They only went abroad!' Irons looked confused.  
'Wrong again you fat oaf! Do you pay any fucking attention around here! The forums fucking show they are dead!' Kevin slammed his fist on Irons' desk.

'And how would you know about the forums Kevin? If I'm not mistaken you failed the S.T.A.R.S exam twice! You know you can get fired for the crime you have committed!' Kevin backed away at these words and tripped up for things to say.  
'Wrong Chief! It was me!' Alex stepped forward causing everyone to stare at him with different looks, 'Yea that's right! I hacked into the forums! I found out they were dead and if you don't believe me…' Alex nodded at Kyle, so Kyle gave Irons the printed sheet of paper. Irons read it over, and after five minutes he looked up, 'you're all crazy! If you all want to keep your jobs leave now!' Kevin opened his mouth, but Irons was too quick for him 'Now!' Everyone left except Alex.  
'My father was right about you. You disgust me! Give me that!' Alex snatched the sheet from the shocked Chief's hand. Alex slammed the door on his way out.

Alex stood at the booth and slammed a full magazine into his Browning, 'Set em up Kevin!' On Alex's left was Sam and further along Chaz, on his right was Kyle all holding their guns waiting for the lights to change. Sounds of the machine were readying itself as 12 sheets were set up for them, then the lights turned green and the buzzer went off. Everyone opened fire to all the different targets trying to tag each one at least twice. The buzzer went red and they all stopped firing and reloaded their guns. The sheets came towards them and Alex glanced at them all quickly seeing that all the sheets had received a head shot bar one, while many shot's hit the upper body or the outside of the sheet, 'Ok guys! I want you to make sure you only have three bullets each! Chaz you take the outer left three, Sam you in the inner left three and Kyle you take the outer right three copy?' They all nodded and then the lights went green again. The firing hadn't even started yet; everyone was taking their time and was waiting for the right moment. Kevin was in the control room watching, wondering what the hell they were waiting for until, Alex stepped up and fired three shots once at each sheet. Sam was next up then Chaz, but Kyle stood there with his gun held up frozen. Then as soon as they got close he fired three shots but closed his eyes on the last one. Alex walked by each booth inspecting the sheets, 'Chaz you hit one in the shoulder, that could kill you.'  
'Are you crazy what else do you think this is for?' Chaz pointed at his head and Alex tried not to laugh and walked on, 'perfect shots Sam except the second one looked like a lucky shot, but I'd rather lucky than not.' Alex walked over to Kyle and saw that two of the sheets had headshots, the other was missed completely, 'Kyle no worries we'll be doing a few more of these for practice.' Then finally he stopped at his sheet, not even I was perfect,' he waved at his own sheet which he had also scored two headshots but on the third his instinct made him shoot it in the leg.

Everyone had left except Alex, who was determined to perfect his shot, but each round he tried he always fucked up one thing. 'Set em up again Kevin!'  
'You must be fucking kidding me! You've gone through half the supply of sheets! Give it a rest man and come for a drink,' Kevin had his head resting on his hand.  
'Hey, no one said you had to stay!' Alex looked for another clip for his gun, 'Dammit I'm out!'  
'Hope that'll teach you a lesson, luckily I'm not on reloading duty today!' Kevin smiled and threw his jacket on and handed Alex his.  
'Fine we'll get a drink but your buying!' Alex slipped his gun into his belt holster.  
'Amen to that!' Kevin patted Alex's shoulder.

Kyle sat in his apartment, with his head in his hands. He wanted to leave and he hated himself for not doing so by now. But he always felt like everyone looked at him like a wuss and he had to show them he wasn't gonna run away now, not if everyone else wasn't. He was ready to put people before himself and help them escape. Kyle grabbed a childhood photo of them all when they were young. Rebecca, Sam, Jane, Anne, Chaz, Rachael, Alex. They were all his friends and he was prepared to fight for them, to fight with them.

Chaz stood in the alleyway smoking, part of him hoping he would just die of cancer there and then, this caused him to punch the wall, 'Don't think like that you dumbass! You gotta keep strong!' He thought he was strong enough, but it's a different situation when zombies are eating your friends who you consider your only family. Chaz flicked his cigarette away and walked out of the alleyway to the empty streets of Raccoon. He thought to himself, 'everyone will be sitting in their warm houses, getting tucked up for bed or sitting down to a movie. Everyone is unaware of what is happening around them, or at least what will be.'

Sam lay on the floor of his kitchen staring up at the ceiling, he was surprised he hadn't had a drink yet. He knew that all he could do now was stay in Raccoon, the only people he considered worth saving was Rebecca and his friends, but his friends were determined to remain in Raccoon to help out and Sam felt that that is what his sister would want him to do. Sam sat up and grabbed the envelope from the kitchen unit and stuck it down and placed it on the unit again. The address read -

**Kendo's Artillery Surplus  
Ikan Street  
Raccoon City  
RC14 A45**

Chris jumped out of the helicopter then helped Jill and Rebecca out. Rebecca had been sleeping so was curious, 'Where have we landed?'  
'We're on top of the R.P.D headquarters.' Jill answered her then opened up the roof door and led them down to the S.T.A.R.S room.  
'I think we should stay here for tonight, we'll wait till morning with the greetings. I think I should have a word with Irons too,' Chris placed his shotgun on the table.  
'He's not gonna believe us Chris…' Jill said dully.  
'I know but we have to try. And if he doesn't believe us I'm afraid I'm outta here. I've been through enough hell to last me a lifetime.' Chris sat down on the sofa.  
'Can you just walk away from all this Chris?' Jill questioned him.  
'Sorry, but I nearly died… twice while we were at the fucked up mansion, imagine a whole city of them!' Chris was getting angry.  
'I'm staying, my brother is here!' Rebecca exclaimed.  
'Well if he's got the right mind he'll leave too!' Chris slammed his feet onto the table.

Alex downed the last of his second pint and stood up, 'Well Kevin, I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow man.'  
'Sure Alex, how'd you fancy coming out with me tomorrow night, just go to a club or something, invite your friends. They could use some time to cool it all off.' Kevin left some note for the barman.

'Yea I'll let em know, thanks Kevin.' Alex shook his head and then began walking home. As he got further down the street he realised that without S.T.A.R.S to back them up, they were screwed. S.T.A.R.S officers couldn't just be replaced; the exam was specific to that person's skills and each of the members from Alpha and Bravo team were unique. He kept his hand on his gun encase anything popped up, he wasn't gonna let his training go to waste. Then Alex heard something in the alleyway so he pulled out his torch and shone it to see someone mugging someone else.  
'Give me your money bitch! It will make things so much easier!' The mugger shouted at her and she could be heard crying. Alex walked up to the mugger and booted him in the ribs then pointed his gun at the wounded thug.  
'Hey man, you're under arrest! Anything you say will be used against you so I suggest shutting the fuck up!' Alex held his gun to the thug's back as he cuffed him. 'Are you ok lady?' Alex looked up, froze then dropped his gun and backed away, 'It…it can't be…….'


	11. Say it Like You Mean It

Chapter 11 – Say It Like You Mean It 

'Alex?' Rebecca dried her tears to make sure she wasn't blinded.  
'Yea! It's me Rebecca!' Alex picked up his gun quickly and slipped it into his holster then was shocked as Rebecca hugged him tightly.  
She let go and rapidly burst out with questions, 'has anything gone wrong? What's happening at the station? Is Sam okay?'

'Whoa! Slow down Becky! Sam is fine!' Alex didn't answer any of the other questions as he hated to ruin the reunion, but he knew she was persistent.

'And the City? Everything's ok?' Alex tried to ignore her, but she kept getting in his face, 'Tell me Alex!'

'Sorry Rebecca…there's been murders, not like anyone pays attention to it, all they think it is is a bunch of sick cannibals,' Alex hated to see the sight on her face.  
'So I haven't escaped. You know that's not it right?' Rebecca was white faced.  
'Yea, living dead. We had to shoot Greg as he was one of them,' Alex saw she was on the brim of tears. As she was over protective she was very fragile.

'I'll take you to the station, it's closest.' Alex stood up her attacker and dragged him along.

Sam had decided it'd be easier to do this in person, so he walked into the kendo gun shop to find it deserted, 'Hey I'm closing up soon, you better be quick!'

'Hey I will be,' Sam handed Kendo, the owner, a short list of what he wanted.  
'AR13 model? You sure you wanna spend that much money? I mean I could recommend a T57, it's cheaper lower capacity and firepower but a load cheaper!' Kendo took his glasses off.  
'Give me both, and a pack of loaded clips, about ten.' Sam pulled out a handful of green notes worth $3500, 'That's all I have.'

Kendo stared at Sam with a shocked gaze, without hesitating Kendo ran off and fetched the weapons and ammo, 'Hey kid, you obviously don't know the cost of these things, as you're paying handsomely so grab a few attachments. You know torches and shit.' Kendo took the money and pointed at the corner in the back. Sam walked over grabbed two torches, scope attachments and some straps to hold the machine guns.

'Come on Kevin, we're closing up! You've been here all night!' Cindy the waitress was trying to lock up, but Kevin was proving it difficult.  
'Sure whatever…' Kevin got up and walked out the bar sober as he could ever be, surprisingly over four hours he hadn't finished one drink. As he walked out into the dark streets he swung open the police car door and threw his jacket in before sitting down. Kevin slammed the car door shut and then smacked his head off the steering wheel and sat there like that for a minute before turning his car key. The engine roared to life, so he went to step on the pedal till someone knocked on his window, Kevin sighed then got out.  
'Well if it isn't Kevin! How'd I know you'd be round here!' The two officers began to chuckle.

'Get to hell Jonathan, I really can't be bothered with you…' Kevin drifted.  
'Aw what's wrong Kevin, been chucked out of the S.T.A.R.S exam again?' Jonathan made a pretend bottom lip for a few seconds before Kevin hooked him in the face.

'I attempted man, better than sitting around being someone's bitch!' Kevin straightened his shoulders ready for a rumble if the other guy joined in.  
'You always were a fool Ryman! You'll never pass that test no matter how hard you try, you can't be a S.T.A.R.S officer!' The wounded officer spat at Kevin's feet.

'Leave now before I crack you one again Jonathan! Now!' Kevin screamed at the officer.  
'Fuck you Ryman, I hope they chuck you out the forces!' Jonathan stood strong till Kevin punched him again knocking him unconscious.  
'Serves you right,' Kevin turned away.

Alex unlocked the police station with Rebecca's key and held the door open for her, before going to hit a few light switches, but oddly they were already on.  
'Strange, someone must be in…but the door was locked!' Alex pulled out his gun and signalled for Rebecca to wait there. Alex walked slowly into the main office and looked around and saw nothing except that the kitchen light was on. Alex tried to keep quiet as he walked towards the kitchen, then he stopped right beside it and took a deep breath. Alex kicked the door open and pointed his gun, 'Freeze!' Then Alex saw who he was threatening and began to think his mind was taunting him, 'No way it's just a dream!'  
'Good to see you too kiddo!' Chris Redfield of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team walked over to Alex.  
'No fucking way! Chris!' Alex was freaked as he shook Chris' hand. 'When did you get back?'  
'About an hour ago,' Chris answered smiling.  
'And Jill?' Chris moved out of Alex's way and there stood Jill, still a little scared but she hugged him all the same.  
'What about the rest of the team? Joseph? Wesker? Barry? Brad?' Alex wanted to know if the whole team was safe, not so much Wesker.

'Joseph encountered the most unfortunate…' Chris stopped for a few seconds then continued, 'Barry is alive, as is Brad. As for Wesker…'

'Please tell me he's dead!' Alex couldn't help himself.  
'Hey aren't you a bit young to have that bad a grudge?' Jill broke in.  
'He's a traitor, he'd deserve it.' Alex shrugged. Chris looked at him as if to say "How would you know?" but Alex continued, 'We found the chat log from Bravo team's radio channel.'  
'But how? Only S.T.A.R.S should be able to access that?' Chris was trying to be shocked, but he was more impressed.  
'I hate to say it but we hacked into the forums, well Kyle got Kenny to do it,' Alex explained it easily.  
'Wait how many of you know?' Jill stepped forward.  
'Well there's me, Kyle, Sam, Chaz and Kevin;' Alex marked them off with his fingers.  
'Well you kids have been busy!' Chris should've been angry, but he was happy he had a handful of people who knew what the hell was going on. 'So you know about the…'  
'Zombies? Yea. I was trying to get over the circumstance but it's not happening,' Alex finally holstered his gun. 'So what about Bravo team? I know most of them died, but what about Enrico or Kenneth?' Alex was hopeful as the chat log didn't exactly show they were dead.  
'Kenneth was eaten, as for Enrico he was shot by Wesker.' Chris told Alex sadly.  
'Dammit! We need all the help we can get!' Alex was annoyed, he'd heard Enrico was one of the greatest S.T.A.R.S members alongside Wesker and Chris.  
'We have the full R.P.D behind us what more do we need?' Jill burst out, but then saw Alex looking at the ground. 'We do right? Right?'

Chaz sat in his apartment with nothing, but the guns beside him. He hadn't even had a drink since he'd been back. Chaz clicked bullets into the Blacktail clip, with unsteady hands. He'd seen the amount of zombies that were in the forest and knew that whatever it was that made them the way they were, is contagious. He tried not to imagine, but the crowds of zombies blocked his minds from thoughts. Chaz slammed the clip into the gun, then looked along the gun and placed it back down. He was low on cash and didn't know how to get anymore ammo, he decided he was gonna go look for an up front paying job as he couldn't hang about till the end of a month, he was unsure of how long they had. He'd be lucky if he had tomorrow to work, then Chaz gave himself a mental kick in the ass, 'Dammit man! Don't put yourself down!'

Jane was walking backwards and forwards the phone pressed to her ear, 'Come on fucking answer me!'

'Hello you have reached Umbrella's help line how may I help you?' The receiver greeted Jane.

'Get me through to Ada Wong!' Jane demanded.  
'Certainly. Please hold!' cheesy music began to play, so Jane put her phone on loud speaker as she went over to get a drink.  
'Hello can I help you?' a voice asked five minutes later.

Jane picked up the phone and turned it back to handset, 'Yea you can! What the hell is going on? I want to get what I have to and leave!'

'Jane, it's not that easy. I know you're worried but trust me, we'll be fine,' Ada tried to comfort her.  
'You might be, I can't shoot straight to save my life never mind headshots!' Jane wasn't just worried, she was frightened.  
'Now Jane as long as you do as you're directed to do, you will be safe.' Ada told her simply.  
'As for my friends?' Jane questioned her, but Ada just hung up.

'So Irons won't believe you? Which means he ain't going to exactly believe us now is he Chris?' Jill was panicking.

'We have to try though! They might believe us as we're S.T.A.R.S!' Chris stood boldly.  
'I'm afraid he's going with the story that Bravo team was shot down in Norway,' Alex began to wonder if Irons was in league with Wesker.  
'Dam that fat shit! He's going to far! He should know himself that S.T.A.R.S aren't going to go down at that sort of thing!' Chris was pissed off.  
'Well we're gonna have to boot some sense into that man!' Jill stormed out the room.  
'Chris go after her, take care of her…' Alex told Chris swiftly. Chris didn't argue.  
'Alex what now?' Rebecca was white faced.  
'First we have to take you to Sam.' Alex turned the kitchen light off.

Sam walked deeper into the forest and noticed he was getting closer as the moans were getting louder, 'Alright, you better be ready!' Sam flicked on his torch and laser sight and saw the zombies still fairly far away. He kept his machine gun on a single shot mode and slowly began to pick off the zombies, one by one.


	12. Lost and Found

Chapter 12 – Lost and Found 

Alex had been waiting at Sam's door for ten whole minutes, knocking every two because Rebecca hadn't a clue where her key was. Alex began to think it was at the bottom of a pile of rubble or lodged between a zombie's ribs. Alex knocked again then sighed, 'Please wait here?' Alex asked Rebecca and she nodded. Alex kicked the door with enough force to break the lock and he pointed his gun and torch into the dark room. Alex looked around sharply and listened closely, but saw and heard nothing. He turned his torch off and flicked the light switch, 'Sam! Sam you here!' There was no reply, but a note on the table - 

"As I'm sure you've noticed I'm not in, as for my whereabouts… probably a hotel somewhere. Oh and of course you owe me a new door!"

_Sam Chambers_

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at the door, 'Shit that don't look cheap…' he shook his head and regained his focus. 'Hotel eh? Why a hotel?'

Kevin was in the shooting range, by himself as it was that late. He couldn't sleep; he couldn't concentrate enough to do his paperwork. Kevin chambered a round and aimed at the distant target. Kevin kept picturing the zombie dog that nearly ended the rookie's life, but what if Kevin wasn't there? Alex would be dead, maybe even Chaz. Kevin hated the thought, but he grinned at the fact that he'd saved someone's life.  
Kevin fired four shots at the target seven metres away and as it reeled closer he punched the air at his three headshots. 'I can get used to this hero business!'

'So where's Alex? He should be here!' Rachael was angry.  
'It's not been a good time for him and Sam. Cut him some slack…' Kyle cringed as Rachael cut across him.  
'I wrote him that note and he promised he'd come out with us all!' Rachael took a drink from her bottle.  
'Sheesh, ya blame him?' Chaz whispered under his breath. Rachael tried to slap the back of his head, but he ducked.  
'He's right Rachael, are you ok? You are acting a little off,' Kyle cringed again as he received a sharp scowl.  
'Do you blame me! Ever since he joined the forces he's just ignored us! His school friends!' Rachael shouted.  
'Not me!' Chaz stuck his tongue out and dodged another slap.

'Yea, but things have been awkward down at the station.' Kyle kicked a can as they walked down the road.  
'Well when things used to be awkward we'd talk about it as friends! We'd sort things out! But no he's with the R.P.D now he don't need friends!' Rachael had gone too far.  
'Hey bitch, watch what the hell you say! You would never understand even if he fucking told you! And you can't expect him to always come to you! Since he's been in the forces I've not heard from you! You weren't at his party! You've never come to the office! Y'know what, I'm outta here!' Chaz put his hands half in his pockets and strutted away. Rachael stood there flabbergasted.  
'Whoa…' Kyle was amazed.  
'He's right,' Rachael sighed.

Sam looked at his watch "8.30am" He should be at work by now, but this was much better. He slammed another clip into his machine gun; he had plenty of ammo thanks to the extra that Kendo gave him. Kendo had told Sam that, Sam was the best customer he had had in a while. Sam had moved along the forest and gradually deeper, he was taking his time trying to put a stop to the monstrous cannibals. He had to stop at about 1am because his eyes were tiring after so long making it so hard to earn a headshot. But now Sam was rejuvenated and ready to take out more, but he had to equip himself with a muzzle, as it was daytime. He had to go fairly deep, as he had cleared out the front wave, he was happy he could help others. He felt it is what Rebecca wanted. Sam stopped at the tree he had marked the previous night, with two cuts from a combat knife. He looked around and then listened, he could hear them, but not see. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through the lens, and then he could see them. 'Come on a little closer,' Sam help up his machine gun looking through the scope, he could see about three stumbling towards him. He fired a single shot, 'Booya!'

Kevin reloaded his gun, he could not believe had had been there for a whole five hours, he was shattered but was still causing a decent amount of headshots. He was about to reset the system, but the light went red. 'What the fuck! Can't you see I'm training!' Kevin thought he had gone blind without his sleep.  
'Kevin? You look like you've seen a ghost,' Chris began to laugh.  
'I think I have…' Kevin shook his head then pinched himself a few times, 'Ow….ow..ow…ow'

'Lemme help you with that!' Chris punched Kevin's shoulder.  
'Mother of god!' Kevin fell backwards into his booth.  
'Sheesh you all underestimate me, it makes me wanna cry,' Chris chuckled.  
'How the fuck did you survive!' Kevin was happy, but surprised.  
'I owe chickenheart…' Chris laughed again.

'No way! He got you out!' Kevin was even more surprised.  
'Well he did ditch us! But guilt ate away at him and he plucked the courage to return, in time as it seems, with a rocket-launcher!' Chris stared at Kevin wide eyed.  
'Lemme guess you got to fire it!' Kevin was impressed as Chris nodded.

'So I take it your part of the Scooby gang too?' Chris asked.  
'Yea those guys don't miss a thing. They went all the way to finding out about Beta team and try and put a stop to those cannibal, zombie things!' Kevin explained.

'Yea I saw Alex. He saved Rebecca from a mugger; her and Jill seem to have become rather fragile,' Chris walked over to Kevin's both and looked at the target, 'Nice shooting!'

'Yea well I gotta be at the tip of my game if those things get anywhere near me! So where is Jill? And Rebecca?' Kevin felt like now he was involved, it was best he knew everything.  
'Well Jill has gone home to rest up which I should be doing soon. As for Rebecca, her and Alex went to Sam's place,' Chris yawned.

'Maybe you should get some rest old man. See ya tomorrow!' Kevin placed the gun on the booth and walked away.

'Dammit answer Sam!' Alex hung up for the sixth time, 'Where are you?'

'Maybe we should go looking through hotels?' Rebecca suggested, but she knew it was a bad idea as there were so many hotels around Raccoon City.

'Any suggestions?' Alex slipped his phone into his pocket. Rebecca just looked at the ground. 'Well I'll go check a few places out where he usually goes, why don't you go to Jill's? I'll let you know when I've found him.' Alex put his jacket on and checked he had a full clip in his gun. Rebecca nodded, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room upset. 'Rebecca wait! He'll be fine!' She couldn't hear him.

Sam took a flask from his backpack and poured a cup of soup from it as the wind was getting to him. He was about to pour another, but he heard moans in the distant. 'Alright, alright I'm coming!' Sam placed the flask back in his bag and looked through his binoculars. He could only see one which was good, since he could only hear one. Sam raised his weapon and looked through the scope in time to see it receiving several shots from his right. Sam shocked lifted his binoculars again and saw Chaz standing with two handguns. 'Chaz! What the hell you doing here?' Sam shouted.

'Sam? I could say the same! I'm here for the fun!' Chaz grinned.

'Fun, Revenge it seems to be the same for me…' Sam laughed quietly.

'Ah yea well… whoa! I want a shot of that!' Chaz was eyeing Sam's machine gun.

Sam reached behind the tree for the spare gun and passed it too Chaz, 'It's got a scope, single shots only! You understand!' Sam wanted his ammo saving so he sounded rather strict.

'Don't need to tell me twice!' Chaz looked through the scope and resisted, so hard, to flick the automatic fire on.

'You use more than three shots on one zombie you can get me more ammo!' Sam saw the look on Chaz's face.

'He stayed here for the night had a huge case with him, but told us he probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. Sorry I couldn't be anymore help officer,' the hotel receptionist didn't know much, but at least Alex could take a guess Sam was nearby.

'Thanks,' Alex left the hotel then he thought about it. 'So if he had a huge case he must've had something more than clothes, weaponry for example…the forest!' Alex ran behind the hotel and into the forest, he was aware not to go to deep. He pulled out his Browning and began to walk so he could listen better. He heard gunshots further along so he ran towards the gunfire and heard voices, 'Nice shot! Right above it's left eye!' Alex stopped suddenly shocked at what he could see. Chaz sat there in the leaves with a machine gun at his side and a bottle of beer in one hand, next to him was Sam downing his bottle.  
'Well, I never expected this!' Alex was certainly happy to see Sam, but still sounded stern.

'Might as well do something obstructive, makes me feel better…' Sam through his bottle away.  
'How exactly? I admit it's lowering there population but the bodies are going to build up you're going to get done for murder!' Alex warned Sam.

'Like they did to my sister!' Sam stood up.  
'She's alive Sam that's why I was looking for you!' Alex shouted and Sam dropped his gun.

'Please tell me you're not lying…' Sam said faintly.  
'Honestly Sam…' Alex held his hands up.


	13. Forgotten

Chapter 13 – Forgotten 

Rachael walked through the forest with her hands in her jean pockets, 'What's going on?' she asked herself in her head. She felt left out of the group and knew there was something they weren't telling her, she just knew it. The wind blew lightly against her hair as she stopped and looked around, she could've sworn she heard someone. Rachael shrugged and continued walking, then saw someone was walking towards her. She ignored the man and walked by, but he tried to grab her so she swiftly moved out the way causing him to topple.  
'Can I help you?' Rachael was not in the mood. The man got up and groaned and fell towards her again, but she just moved aside and he fell again. 'Leave me alone!' Rachael began to turn away, but the man grabbed her leg so she booted his arm, 'Stop it or I'm phoning the cops!' The man got up again and then Rachael got a clear view of his neck. A huge chunk of his neck wasn't there, just a hole showing the man's windpipe or at least it would've if it were still there. 'Oh my god!' Rachael shrieked and felt like vomiting. Two shots were fired from behind her, which caused her to shriek again and drop to the floor. The man stumbled backwards and made no attempts to get back up. Rachael held her hands on the back of her head and kept her head down until she felt a hand on her shoulder, 'No worries it's taken care of.'  
She got up and saw Chaz standing there with two handguns, 'You….you just murdered someone!'

'Yea, but I saved your life right? He was dead anyways…' Chaz trailed off.

'What do you mean he was dead! He was walking perfectly…' then she remembered his neck. 'But his windpipe was missing! How could he be alive?'

'You tell me. All I know is that I saved your life and you owe me,' Chaz walked off.  
'Hey wait don't leave me here!' Rachael ran after him.

'Yea I found him, meet us at the police station?' Alex was on the phone to Jill as they dropped off Sam's weaponry at his flat.  
'Yea sure, see you there Alex.' Alex hung up as they walked out Sam's flat and locked it.  
'I had no idea she had survived…' Sam was overwhelmed

'Non of us did, I found her on the streets and took her back to the station, to see Chris and Jill were there too!' Alex told him happily.  
'And the rest of S.T.A.R.S?' Sam felt it was a good idea to ask before he got to happy.

'Barry's alive, Wesker isn't and neither is the rest of Beta,' Alex sounded a little depressed.  
'Well thank god we got rid of Wesker! That son of a bitch is the reason they're all dead!' Sam hated to hear the name Wesker, but loved to hear he was dead.

The two arrived at the police station ten minutes later and Alex laughed as Sam sprinted inside. Alex ran in and saw Sam hugging Rebecca and Chris speaking with Kevin.

'Kevin! It's great isn't it!' Alex shouted holding out his hands to show that they were all there.

'Dam right! Where's Kyle?' Kevin looked around.  
'No idea to be honest with you…' Alex thought about it.

'I'm here too,' Kyle stood at the door happy to see a few of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members. 'Chaz told me about Rebecca.'  
'I gotta go speak to him actually, I'll be back in about half an hour tops!' Alex ran back outside.

'Well I hear Alpha team is back!' Chief Irons chuckled as Alex walked out the door.  
'What's left of it,' Alex growled. He hadn't forgotten about their argument.

'Now Alex, let's put these things aside shall we. After all, we are both on the same side,' Irons held out his hand.

'Sometimes I wonder…' Alex whispered under his breath as he shook the Chief's hand.

'What was that Rosen?' Irons asked smiling.  
'Nothing Sir,' Alex walked away.

Chaz had dropped Rachael off at her house before coming back to his flat. Now there was someone else involved, sadly he was hoping for someone who wouldn't freak and could get a headshot in that sort of situation. Chaz had noticed he was running low on ammo and he had to get more fast, for that he needed money. Chaz's mobile rang so he answered it quickly, 'Yea?'

'Charlie Kerman right?' a deep voice asked.  
'That's me, although Chaz if you don't mind,' Chaz hated his full name.

'Yea, yea whatever just get your ass down to Raccoon Weekly, collect a camera and we'll see what we can do from there!' the other end hung up and Chaz shrugged.

'Well, let's see where this gets me.' Chaz didn't bother with his jacket as he left the apartment.

Within five minutes he was at the newspaper building and had collected his camera, 'Ok new guy, we want three shots of the happenings in central town got it?' Chaz nodded and ran out the door eager to earn his pay. He was told he'd get paid for every decent picture he got. Chaz found a damper to his plans when he arrived at his destination. The place was mobbed; there were hundreds of people there. Spectators, bodyguards, news reporters, the lot. Chaz let out a sigh then came up with an idea. He ran down an alleyway to his left and took the first right he could. He ran for about a minute before he came out on the streets again behind them all, which no one had though of doing, 'Ha fools.' Chaz picked up a small stone and threw it at the man giving the speech; it hit him in his left leg causing him to spin around with a confused look on his face. Chaz took a picture then a few others who were standing next to the speech man spun around so Chaz clicked the camera twice more, before breaking into a sprint to get away from the bodyguards.

Kevin was on his way to J's bar, his favourite bar. He was a lot happier and he felt like he could take it if Cindy rejected him, again. He walked in and saw all his chums there, Mark, George and the girl from the high school who always did her homework here, something to do with being related to the bartender as far as Kevin knew. He ordered his usual pint and sat with Mark and his friend Bob, they were both well known in the pub. 'How's security going Mark?' Kevin opened up a packet of crisps.

'Don't go there mate,' Bob was the one to answer as Mark downed the rest of his drink.  
'No I'll tell him, he's a good friend. You see we've had more people snooping around so there has been a lot of fighting. A couple of guys injured poor Bob there, meaning he's been put off duty for a week and they haven't found anyone to replace him yet.' Mark waved at Cindy for another pint.

'Bummer…' Kevin looked at Bob and noticed he was clutching his right side.

'So Kevin what's happening with these murders? I heard there was a huge forest fire!' Cindy asked as she put Mark's beer on a mat.

'Yea the Spencer Estate went kaboom!' Kevin told them calmly.

'What!?' the waitress and security guards said in unison.

'What about S.T.A.R.S?' George broke in as he overheard the conversation, it looked like everyone was eager to find out as they leaned closer.

'They survived, luckily too,' everyone let out a sigh of relief as Kevin told them the good news.

'So no more bizarre murders?' Cindy asked hopefully.

Kevin downed the rest of his pint, 'I hope so.'

Chaz was happy he put his name down for a job as he walked out the Newspaper building with a bundle of twenties in his hand. He managed to escape the bodyguards after scrapping with one. Chaz decided his first stop was this Kendo gun shop that Sam had told him about. As he walked in the bell rang above him and Kendo came out from the back. 'You look new to this place, lemme lay you some rules. First if you ain't got a license prepare to pay more, second try stealing any of my stuff and I will shoot you. Third you don't tell the cops when you're under arrest that you got the weaponry from me and I won't ask questions. Understand?'

'Sure whatever.' Chaz walked over to the handgun section hoping to find one that matched the handgun he took from the police car. 'You got a duplicate of this?' He showed Kendo the handgun. Kendo marched over.

'That's a Walther P99 right?' Kendo looked at the gun then along the barrel.

'I dunno you're the gun expert…' Chaz shrugged, 'Do you have another or not?'

'Hmmm lemme see.' Kendo checked a few glass cases then opened one and reached for a handgun on the bottom shelf just above the ammo. 'There we go Walther P99, semi-automatic pistol with a 13 round capacity. That'll be £120 and I'll throw in a load of empty clips and a few boxes of ammo, how's that sound?' Kendo held the gun out to him.

'Sure, anyway to sign up to this place?' Chaz pointed the two guns around.

'Yea it's £50 but we give you a fair amount of discounts and free items!' Kendo seemed to be desperate for members.

'Fine here take £200, buy yourself something nice.' Chaz handed Kendo the two notes and placed the guns in his belt then made sure his shirt covered them completely before leaving the shop.

Rebecca lay on the sofa with a cover over her as she watched the TV while Sam clicked a load of extra rounds into his empty machine gun clips.

'Can't you do that another time?' Rebecca pleaded.

'Hold on Sis this is the last one,' Sam placed three more bullets in the clip then put it in a small wooden crate.

'Thank god, it was giving me a headache.' Rebecca laughed.

'Yea well better safe than sorry…' Sam said, then Rebecca gave him a glare.

'Don't…' Rebecca went white.

'Mysteriously the Spencer Mansion has exploded and the S.T.A.R.S team have nothing to do with it. Or so they say… there has been news that Jill Valentine of Alpha team has been suspended from the team as she was ranting on about 'the living dead.' She is lucky she hasn't been locked up, I mean blowing up a mansion because of a bad dream?' Alyssa Ashcroft reported.

'Bullshit! You don't know what your talking about Ashcroft! Is she getting paid to be hated!' Sam went ballistic.

Rachael sat up on her bed with her head on her knees, there was no way she could sleep after the events of that day. True the man never hurt her, but the man was dead. Alyssa was signing off for the weather and Rachael had caught every word she said. So that man without the windpipe was 'the living dead.' 'Is there more than just him?' she thought. 'And if so how many? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands?' She'd seen so many zombie movies and in nearly every single one of them, whatever it was, was contagious. 'And what about Chaz? He acted so calm when he shot down the creature, and I saw the two perfect shots he blasted into the creature's skull. Is this what they weren't telling me?' Rachael had locked the front door and her bedroom door, as she didn't feel safe anymore. 'Why would they not tell me? Did they think I would be safer?' Rachael turned the TV off and dried her eyes before lying on her side still curled into a ball.

'One nearly got Rachael?' Alex was shocked.

'Afraid so,' Chaz took a drink from his can.

'Is she ok?' Alex had feared this day would come.

'Well she didn't say much when I walked her to her place, I tried ringing Jane, but there was no answer. Where's she at?' Chaz sat on the wall.

'To be completely honest with you, I really don't know. We're still not exactly on the best of terms especially with the situation she arrived in.' Alex looked around to make sure no one would hear him.

'Well y'know what I think! Bring it on before it's too late! Alex the sooner it happens the better chance we have. If the murders go as slow as they have been people aren't even gonna notice! We gotta take action! You saw the news, we're a S.T.A.R.S member down, and it's our turn!' Chaz jumped from the wall speaking as the adrenaline was flying through him.

'We had our turn and failed remember, I'm sorry but we have to take our time with this. One mistake is too many!' Alex had thought all these plans over in his head, but he couldn't help but picture someone dying in each of his plans.

'Yea, but we may have lessened their numbers! We can't let them regenerate! Strike em while they're weak!' Chaz laughed.

'I wish it were that easy,' Alex laughed along with Chaz's enthusiasm.

Jane turned the light on and scanned the room with her gun held up. No one was there, which is what she had been informed anyway. She set up the computer and signed in after entering three different passwords. 'Voice recognition required!' the computer said swiftly scaring Jane a little. Jane didn't reply, but she played a recording, 'Ada Wong.' The computer loaded up and Jane was thankful it wasn't a prank; she had heard what Ada was like when she was in a bad mood. Jane loaded up the file she had been ordered to so she could see whether it was a success or not. Jane let out a sigh, she didn't want to be the one to tell Ada.

'Freeze!' Jane spun around and held up her hands. A scientist stood there with a white lab coat and ID card pinned to the front pocket. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing sir,' Jane recognized him as one of her highers.

The scientist walked over to the computer and checked to see who was logged in, 'I could've sworn you were called… Gahhh!' The scientist collapsed to the ground clutching his side, where Jane had just jolted him with her stun gun.

Jane phoned Ada swiftly a little scared of what she had done, 'Ada someone saw me what do I do?'

'Dispose of him, properly…' Ada hung up and she sounded like she wasn't in the mood. Jane swiped the downed man's ID card and walked over to the freezer at the end of the room and slashed her card through the scanner triggering the green light. She opened it and dragged the man inside right to the back, walked out and closed the door. She then threw his ID card to the ground. Jane logged out then rang the number she had been ordered to when she was done. 'Can I help you?'

'Wipe it!' Jane hung up hoping she had done everything right before leaving the room.


	14. Torn From The Inside

Chapter 14 – Torn From the Inside 

'Dammit how could Jeffrey be so stupid!' The head of the department couldn't believe his misfortune.  
'Sir, if I may say. The door can't have just shut itself behind him, they are metal doors. Someone else must've shut it.' An armed soldier looked around the room for any signs of a clue. 'Is there no cameras here?'

'Afraid not, we had to take them out as the previous set was faulty. Why would someone else trap such an important man in a freezer, at this point in time too? If we wish for any anti-virus we cannot allow set backs like this!' The scientist was scared and angry.

'Don't worry the U.B.C.S have been appointed to this situation!' The armed man saluted.

'U.B.C.S?' The scientist had heard the abbreviation before, but hadn't a clue what it meant.

'Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service! We're here to reduce any of these mishaps.' The soldier was armed with an M16 assault rifle and a side pack, which held spare magazines.

'Yea, we'll need it.' The scientist was unsure of how much the soldier knew about Umbrella, so he decided to change the subject. 'Your name is?'

'Gary Gargado, Beta Platoon, Squad C!' The soldier saluted.

'At ease man, just do your job and investigate this.' The scientist went hunting for aspirin.

Alex was on a shift with Sam when he was walking down the streets reading the main headline – **"Important S.T.A.R.S member, suspended!" **

'This is not good!' Alex folded the paper and tossed it in the bin.  
'Things aren't going the way we hoped…' Sam kicked a can.

'Jill's suspended, Chris has been posted out of town and Brad isn't exactly the best S.T.A.R.S member. Why the hell did Chris not argue!' Alex felt a little betrayed.

'Chris didn't want to end up like Jill I guess. What about Barry?' Sam looked around for any signs of trouble, but the streets were quiet.

'He's gone too, not sure why. Why the fuck does this have to happen!' Alex was annoyed. Things were going further downhill, which Alex didn't believe as possible.

'Hey officer! There's a fight around the block! Come on follow me!' A scared civilian told them. Without the chance to reply, they were forced to break into a sprint to catch up with the man. A crowd of people were grouped around a fight, it was even 2 on 2, until one of them pulled out a knife. Sam fired a shot in the air and everyone fell silent, 'Alright break it up!' The armed fighter dropped his knife and gave up straight away.

'You fucking wuss!' His partner scooped up the blade and stabbed the knife hard into Sam's chest.

'Sam!' Alex hooked the attacker and pulled out his gun and aimed it at his downed opponent. 'Make a move and I will kill you!' Alex turned to the crowd around them, 'Don't just stand there phone an ambulance!'

Chaz walked away, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't helped, but he was only there for the pictures. He had got one of the attack on Sam which he was sure would get him a bundle of cash. He had no idea why he hadn't helped. Chaz arrived at the news building and his boss was standing there waiting for Chaz, 'Alright let's go get these developed shall we?' An hour later Chaz left the news building with $250, his pictures were much appreciated. He walked down the street with his hands in his jeans, hoping that Sam was okay. He knew Sam was tough, but the wound looked bad, then two people stepped in front of Chaz.

'I saw you with the camera! What if I didn't want my picture taken huh!?' the thug stepped up to Chaz, but just received a swift head butt.

'Back down asshole!' Chaz began to walk again, but the other man grabbed his shoulder and threw him on the ground. Chaz hissed as a sharp pain ran up his back, but he just shook it and got back up. He walked towards the other man who went to hook him, but Chaz ducked then got an upper cut in at his attacker. 'What the fuck do I care if I have permission for your picture or not? You should be rotting in a cell!' Chaz walked on and to no surprise the men didn't try fighting back.

Gary stood there, bored shitless. He was mainly annoyed he hadn't had a chance to fire the M16 for a month and a half. Gary wasn't allowed to leave his assigned position. He was not allowed to interfere with anything at all. Basically he felt like a statue. He checked his watch, 'Three more hours!' Gary groaned. A high-pitched alarm went off and the lights went red. 'What the hell!' A voice echoed throughout the room –

"Code 1745! One of the containment cells has been opened please evacuate building! All U.B.C.S soldiers seek the threat!"

Gary cursed and was wondering whether it was better to be bored and safe, or clueless and in danger. It was his first time in the building and he had no idea what the fuck was going on in the building. He held his M16 high as he walked through offices, which he didn't recognise. He heard someone screaming downstairs so he ran to the back of the office where the stairs were. He ran down them rapidly and into the office on his current floor. Someone was eating one of the scientists. What was worse was that it looked like the scientist was still alive. Gary raised his rifle, 'Hey you what the fuck do you think you're doing!' The cannibal turned to face him, then started towards him. Gary fired a three shot burst at the cannibal, which Gary expected to stop the man, but all it did was jerk the cannibals body about a little. 'What the fuck!' Gary fired two bursts, but they just had the same effect as the first. The scientist tried to say something, but Gary couldn't hear him so he booted the cannibal with enough force to knock it down, just so he could hear the scientist.

'All it takes is one shot to the head…' the scientist passed away. Gary spun around in time to see the cannibal rising, 'If you say so sir!' Gary fired a burst at the cannibal's head, which finally neutralized it for good. Gary turned to the scientist, 'what do I do now! I don't even know where the containment cells are and at this rate by the time I get there we could be screwed!'

'Take this card key,' the scientist coughed and held to the huge wound in his side, 'use the elevator and take it to the fourteenth floor.'  
'What are they?' Gary felt like he should know what he's up against.

'Monsters, don't hesitate use a headshot. You'll know one when you see one or hear it. They don't feel pain.' The scientist lay on the table.

'Thank you sir! I'll send someone up about your wounds,' Gary turned but the scientist hissed.

'No! I am beyond help now same for anyone else who get's bit by one of those things. Soldier as you can see these creatures were human, but they're infected with a virus, turning them into, monsters. If you see someone you recognise hurt leave them behind. If you see someone turn into one of those creatures then kill them.' The scientist took deep breaths. 'Go quickly!' Gary swiped the card key at the elevator and stepped inside. When the metal doors shut, Gary heard a gunshot causing him to cringe. He had guessed the scientist had shot himself. Gary was unsure of what was going on, he had heard about Umbrella and a few of there dodgy experiments, but murders? Suicides? Infection? 'They had really screwed themselves over this time' Gary thought to himself. The elevator pinged to tell him he arrived, but when the doors opened he could tell he'd arrived anyway. He stepped out into a room with a corpse surrounded by four of those monsters and they all noticed him.

'Oh fuck!'

Kyle was investigating the murder scene with Tristan and a few FBI members then his phone rang and Kyle held up a hand to show he'd be a minute. 'Alex not the best of times.'

'Sam got stabbed Kyle!' Alex told him and Kyle became as shocked as Sam sounded.  
'How? No don't answer that, I'll talk to you in class dude, I'm caught up for now.' Kyle hung up and looked around. The FBI agent was saying things so his partner could write them down. 'Jeffrey Rites, found in the chemical freezer. It seems he's suffered a heavy fall like his whole body just stopped working when he fell.'

Kyle noticed a burn mark on Jeffrey's shirt, which was frozen over, but visibly black. 'Stun gun! He must've been hit with a Stun gun!' The FBI agent looked at Kyle surprised.

'Yes good call. Note that down.' The agent continued looking around.

After almost an hour the agent stood up, 'Well that's that. I'm afraid we can't find out who it was with what we have. And knowing the amount of people who have access to this building, I'm afraid it's a lost case.' Kyle was shocked.

'Wait you mean to say, he's dead and you guys can't do fuck all about it!' Kyle didn't understand.

'That's what I'm saying. Why have you a problem?' The FBI agent stood up.

'No, no problem at all!' Kyle stormed out.

Alex sat at the back of chemistry with Rachael, Anne and Kyle. Alex had explained to Kyle about Sam and Kyle had told Sam about the murder. They both became fairly depressed, 'Why the fuck is this happening!' Alex slammed the table causing Miss Wong to turn to him.

'Are you ok Alex?' She stopped writing on the board.

'Just dandy…' Alex continued writing.

'Is Sam ok?' Rachael asked worried.

'Yea, the doctors say it's a minor wound to what it could've been.' Alex began swinging on his chair.

'Well I think we should go visit him!' Rachael felt that it would bring them all together again.

'Yea we could stay there, they always have spare beds at hospitals!' Anne was all for Rachael's idea.

'I don't know guys, I mean with everything that's going on…' Rachael glared at Alex as if to say he would be the next one on a hospital bed, 'But sure I guess we can ask the doctors.' Rachael smiled and Kyle didn't argue, he thought it'd be great.

'Fine but Chaz has gotta come too!' Kyle thought if they were all going to be there, he was counted too.

'Of course!' Alex was actually looking forward to them all being together; it'd be like when they were younger. Alex got sidetracked when Jane walked in the room and swiftly spoke with Miss Wong. 'Give me a minute class!' Miss Wong left the classroom.

'What would Jane want with Miss Wong? Didn't Jane drop out?' Rachael quizzed them.

'I really don't know, but something is wrong about that Miss Wong.' Alex was thinking of any possibilities that made sense. Miss Wong walked in a little paler in face, but as she strutted by he saw at the bottom of her right foot was a handgun clip.

Gary had cleared most of the floor, including half of his team thanks to this infection. He had collected his downed teammates ammo; plus he had only been forced to use a grenade once. A voice echoed around the room he was in, _'this room will be locked down in ninety seconds! Any survivors take the elevator to the seventh floor! I repeat, this room will be locked down in ninety seconds! Any survivors take the elevator to the seventh floor!'_ Gary ran out the room and silenced the creature that started towards him, he ran by several dead bodies. Scientists, U.B.C.S soldiers, and security guards you name it. Gary still heard gunfire so his hopes were up when he got to the elevator. He left it open for a while and shot any of the infected that got to close to him. _'Thirty seconds remaining till lockdown!' _ Then a soldier ran towards Gary shouldering someone, panting for breath, 'Let's ….get…the fuck…outta here.' Gary hit the number seven. He recognised the soldier who was helping the other. 'Anyone else Shane?' Shane shook his head. The elevator pinged and the trio were greeted with armed guards and people in bio suits. 'What the hell?' One of the suited men started waving a device over him till it went green.

'He's clean!' The suited man moved onto Shane, 'Same here!' Then he moved onto the other soldier and the light went red. '68 infection! Gun him down!'

'No wait!' The infected soldier held up his hand, but three of the armed guards had already begun planting bullets in his body.

'Bag him and burn his body!' The suited man ordered.

'What's going on here?' Gary stepped up.

The suited man handed Gary $4000 in cash, 'You're not paid to ask questions, split it!'


	15. Epilogue of Happiness

Chapter 15 – Epilogue of Happiness 

Gary wasn't allowed to leave the building and after his payment he really didn't want to. He maybe wiped out a dozen of those creatures and they paid him $2000 in cash, straight away! He loaded his M16 and walked over to one of the bio suited men, 'What now?'

'What did I say about questions?' The man wasn't in the mood.

'Hey I'm all for the killing and stuff, but I wanna know where and when to kill!' Gary wasn't going to stand around when people could be dieing.

'If you want to go check the other containment cells go ahead! But there are a lot worse things down there!' The scientist shouted. Gary instantly shut up and went to stand with Shane again.

'No luck what so….' Gary began to tell Shane, but Shane held his hand up.

'Listen!' Shane was holding a radio.

'Does anyone copy! We're trapped in the fourteenth floor the elevator didn't arrive in time. Please we request back up! There are four of us. Two are wounded! Please we request that you unlock the system!'

The guards had heard the call and informed the scientists. The scientist was straight forward, 'we can't risk it. Activate the defence mechanism!' A guard hit a switch and then Gary and Shane heard fire spreading on the other end of the radio then screaming.

'No you fucks! Didn't you hear! Only two of them were infected!' Gary walked up to the scientist.

'Mr Gargado, you are a highly respected man for your actions and we cannot afford risking you.' The scientist informed him.

'All you had to do was turn the elevator on then torch them once we'd saved the uninfected!' Gary shouted, the scientist just shrugged.

'It doesn't make a difference…' Gary hooked the scientist.

Alex, Chaz, Rachael, Anne and Kyle sat around Sam's bed discussing memories of their past. 'How about that time when we first met! Before school! I fell off my bike and luckily you were playing 'Soldiers' and had bandages! I kept refusing because it was one of the smallest cuts I'd ever seen, but you kept going on about the fact it could get infected!' Chaz said to Sam laughing.

'Yea, I'd heard on TV that alcohol was meant to help clean a cut, but my Dad wouldn't give me any. Back then I didn't know why!' Sam added to continue everyone's laugher.

'Sorry to ruin your fun guys, but it is 10.30pm. I don't mind you staying and I love to see you kids having fun, but please quiet down for the other patients?' The doctor asked them nicely.

'No problem George, they won't even know we're here,' Sam held a finger to his lips to show they'd be quiet then he hissed quietly because he'd moved wrongly.

George tended to Sam then left the teenagers with directions to where they would be sleeping.

'Hey there's a cafeteria upstairs and I'm hungry. I'm going to check it out. Anyone want anything?' Alex asked them and began taking in their orders.

'Hey wait up!' Chaz jumped up from his seat and tagged along with Alex.

When they got in the elevator and the doors had shut, Alex punched the wall.

'Why now!' Alex was pissed off at the fact of the zombies, but now riots as well!

'Dude keep your cool! You can't put yourself down or you'll just make things worse.' Chaz put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

'Worse? How can things poss…' Alex began, but got punched on the shoulder fairly hard. 'Ow!'

'Don't even try finishing that sentence!' Chaz was angry now, as he had a small belief in karma.

'Sorry man, I dunno what got over me…' Alex walked out the elevator as the door opened before his phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Alex! You gotta get to the station, as in now!' It was Rita.

'What's going on?' Alex thought it sounded urgent.

'There's something going on downtown, do you mind checking it out? Most of the officers have knocked off and the officer we sent requested firearms!' Rita sounded scared.

'Shit alright, I'll go check it out!' Alex flipped his phone shut, then forced a few notes into Chaz's hand. 'Look after them all, I don't want them getting worried.' Alex ran down the stairs ignoring the elevator.

Chaz stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes then shook his head, 'no way I'm in on this one!' Chaz turned to a girl who looked the age of twelve, with a white knitted jumper and blue headband, 'here girl buy yourself some candy!' Chaz gave her the money and ran after Alex.

Alex got outside then whipped out his phone from his back pocket and called Rita, 'Rita I'm going straight there, where is it?'

'The youth club across from the bowling alley! Are you armed?' Rita asked him.

'Yea, I'm packing a handgun. Don't let Irons know ok?' Alex didn't need any more problems.

'Alright, but get there quickly!' Rita hung up and Alex was about to break into a run, but then he felt a hand slap his back.

'Need a hand?' Chaz brushed his jacket back to show his Walther 99s.

'Chaz I told you to look after them!' Alex said a little angered.

'Hey man you're gonna need the backup you don't know how many you could be dealing with!' Chaz smiled.

'Fine, but keep them out of sight till need be ok? You're not a cop remember!' Alex broke into a run closely followed by Chaz.

Tristan was in the cafeteria of the youth club hiding behind a knocked down table, while he jammed another clip into his handgun. He pressed the button on his radio, 'Hey Rita! Where's my help these guys are putting up a fight, they must be on drugs or something!'

'Alex is on his way Tristan! Can you hold on?' She was hoping for the best.

'I'm down to my last clip, I'll see what I can do!' Tristan let go of the radio and jumped up from behind the table and fired twice at his closest target's left leg, 'Why won't you guys give in before you die!' Tristan booted a teenager who had blood on his mouth, which scared Tristan even more, 'You should see a doctor about that!' Tristan fired once at the target further back in the leg, but the woman didn't feel a thing. 'What the fuck is up with you?' Alex charged in the back door and shot the woman in the head and then the downed teenager too. Tristan looked away from the teenagers oozing head, 'What the hell!'

'Tristan get out of here! Where are the rest?' Alex asked with a strong voice.

'Everyone bar a few evacuated! There's more of those drugged up folk through there!' Tristan pointed to a set of double doors, which were barricaded.

'Any idea how many?' Alex went white faced when he saw the barricade.

'About five or six I think.' Tristan thought about it.

'Shit!' Alex hissed to himself. 'Alright get outside and if any of those junkies get out, aim for the head! Let's go Chaz' Alex called Chaz in who helped Alex move the barricade, while Tristan ran outside unaware of what was going on.

Kyle checked his watch and began to get worried, 'That's been half an hour now, I think I'm going to go find them.'

Anne yawned, 'Well I think I'm going up to bed, you coming Rachael?' Rachael nodded and hugged Sam carefully before heading towards the elevator. Kyle stopped behind for a minute, 'Lift your head up Sam.' Sam lifted his head carefully and Kyle placed a handgun under his pillows. 'Just encase.' Sam nodded and thanked him, and then Kyle headed towards the elevator.

'So we sleep on the fifth floor?' Rachael wanted to double check, as Kyle was getting off at his floor.

'Yea then it's the first room on the left. See you up there later.' Kyle waved and then the elevator doors shut. Kyle walked towards the cafeteria, which was shut, then looked around. All the way down the hallway there wasn't any lights on except one halfway down. Kyle walked down slowly, 'Alex? Chaz?' There was no reply, but as he got closer to the room he could hear someone struggling from something and someone shouting to someone else. Kyle got to outside the door and peered inside to see someone strapped to a table and a doctor shouting at a little girl. The girl was crying then the doctor slapped her with the back of his hand. Kyle opened the door and pulled out his badge, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you!'

'Oh yea and what would you know! Do you have kids officer!' The doctor looked at Kyle with disgust.

'No, but I know right from wrong! Come with me your going down to the station!' Kyle saw the doctor had an injection gun in his hand then looked at the patient, who was strapped to a metal table with leather straps. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'It's non of your business!' The doctor shouted.

'We'll see what Irons has to say about this!' Kyle moved forward to cuff the doctor, but then the patient ripped his arm out of one of the straps, grabbed the doctor and bit his arm causing the doctor to scream in pain.

'Daddy!' The little girl screeched.

'Shit!' Kyle pulled the little girl out of the way then grabbed the doctor, 'Let's go!'

The doctor stepped out the room with Kyle and the little girl and Kyle slammed the door behind them. Kyle watched the creature try and free it's self from the straps, but wasn't getting anywhere fast.

'Dammit!' The doctor growled at his bite.

'Daddy are you okay?' The little girl asked still with tears in her eyes.

'Do I look okay you stupid little girl?' The doctor shouted, his face red and sweating. The girl cringed and wiped her eyes.

'Hey she's only caring for you! Be nice to her!' Kyle didn't know what to do.

'What does it matter my time is short! I have to go get something!' The doctor ran down to the bottom of the hall and swiped a card through the scanner and walked through the door, and then it shut behind him.

'Daddy!' The little girl squeaked.

'Come on we have to go!' Kyle tugged at the girl, but she wouldn't move. Suddenly a pair of arms broke through the glass on the door they were standing next to and the girl screamed and ran behind Kyle. 'Let's go!' Kyle picked her up and ran to the elevator and hit the switch for the fifth floor. As the doors closed he saw the zombie knocked the door down and fall on top of it.

Sam heard someone scream, then someone else, then the sounds of something being knocked over, then a deep moan. Sam tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. He lay there listening to scream after scream then someone walked towards him. 'Are you okay?' Sam asked, he only received a moan in reply. Sam pulled out the handgun from under his pillow and fired one shot at the zombie's head. 'Guess not.'

He grabbed the painkillers from the table behind him and swallowed two without taking any water, before standing up slowly. He hissed while getting up, but he felt like he could walk on it. He grabbed his radio and pressed in a button, 'Alex do you copy?'

Alex fired two more shots to take down his fourth victim, which he had already missed with three shots. He heard his radio, 'Yea who is it?'

'It's Sam; they're at the hospital! Kyle went upstairs so I'm going to find him!'

'Dammit!' Alex cursed at their bad fortune then thought about it, 'Alright I'll send Chaz!' Chaz glared at Alex, but shrugged.

'Thanks man, I don't wanna risk anything, not in my state.' Sam laughed.

'Hang in there Sam,' Alex clipped his radio to his jeans then looked around to find out that Chaz had already gone which made Alex smile. Alex continued around the youth hostel, but found no one else so he left and walked over to Tristan.

'It's done. I suggest leaving.' Alex walked towards the police station leaving Tristan with a scared look on his face.

'What happened?' Tristan shouted after him

'Leave the city if you know what's good for you…' Alex didn't turn around.


	16. Welcome to the world of survival horror

Chapter 16 – Welcome to the World of Survival Horror 

Kyle stepped into the elevator again and before he had had the chance to press the button for the first floor it glowed so he stood at the back of the elevator just encase something weren't to give him a proper greeting. He had left the doctor's girl with Rachael and Anne; sadly he had to tell them what was going on. Luckily Rachael already knew so rushed Kyle away and she said she'd explain. The doors opened and Kyle was greeted with a gun pointed at him, 'Hey Sam…mind not?' Kyle nodded at the gun.

Sam lowered the gun and stepped in the elevator, 'Going up?'

Kyle nodded and pressed the button for the second floor, 'Keep your gun raised there's one up here.' Sam heard something bagging on the elevator doors when the elevator came to a stop so he aimed his gun, roughly at where he hoped the zombie's head would be. The door opened and Sam only needed a two second glimpse of the white faced character that was once human before he shot it.

'How'd you know? He was injected.' Kyle wanted a tip as he saw it would be useful information.

'The veins change colour and so do the host's pupils. It's not something you can spend time investigating I know, but you should be able to tell them apart.' Sam walked over to the shut cafeteria and forced open the shutter and looked around. He couldn't see anything so he pulled the shutter down again.

'There was a doctor here; he was the one who injected that zombie. He ran into there.' Kyle pointed at the electronically locked door.

'Dam these card key locks! What's wrong with just a key?' Sam cursed his luck. 'There must be one lying around the building somewhere, let's scour this floor,' Sam entered the room on his left and Kyle the right.

Alex arrived at the police station and Rita was outside with a cup of coffee in her hand, she ran towards Alex, 'so what happened?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…' Alex put his hands in his pockets.

'Alex what was it that needed firearms?' Rita persisted.

'Where's Chris? I have to talk to him!' Alex wasn't going to tell her, she knew how she'd react.

'Chris is gone! What happened?' Rita wasn't letting him slip.

'It was those zombies! If you don't believe me, then fine! But I know what I saw and I know what killed Greg and Lenny, and those creatures aren't getting away with it!' Alex stormed inside and over to Kevin, who was working at his desk. 'Can you give me Chris' number?'

'Sorry man he was forced to change his number when he left…' Kevin looked away when he saw the expression on Alex's face. Alex stormed into Irons' office, which made the Chief look up a little startled, 'what now Rosen?'

'I want to sit the S.T.A.R.S exam! As soon as possible!' Alex made it sound like a command.

'I don't like your tone rookie! No I hate your tone!' The chief barked at him. 'Give me a reason why I shouldn't kick you out now!'

'Then let's make a deal chief! If I pass the test with a rank of B or higher I'm in!' Alex stated.

'What if you don't?' The chief beckoned Alex to continue.

'If I don't then I'm out of here!' Alex held out his hand and the chief laughed.

'Alright kid! I'll see you tomorrow morning no sooner!' The chief shook Alex's hand then pointed at his door for Alex to leave.

Chaz entered the hospital and pointed his guns at two figures dragging themselves towards him. He fired three shots at each one to make sure he had hit. He walked on and saw a woman cowering in a corner with three chunks ripped from her leg. 'Sorry lady…' Chaz shot her in the head, 'rather you than me.'

Chaz ran over to Sam's bed, only to see he wasn't there. Chaz lifted up the pillow and was a little happier to find out that Sam had taken the handgun. Chaz felt a scarred hand wrap around his leg, so he pulled his leg back swiftly then forward again as the creatures head popped out from under Sam's bed. Chaz heard someone screaming, 'no get a way from me!' Chaz turned towards the scream, 'duty calls!' He ran over to see a zombie towering over a nurse, 'hey you!' Chaz pulled the zombie to the ground the turned to the nurse, 'close your eyes please.' As soon as Chaz saw her close her eyes he brought his boot down on the creatures head. 'Now get out of here! Leave the city!' Chaz looked around and picked up a microphone, 'everyone evacuate the building now! Kyle! Sam! If you're still here meet me on the first floor!'

Kyle smiled at his find after he heard Chaz, 'I found it!' Sam ran over and took the card key.

'Alright let's go get Chaz and get everyone out. We'll check it out when we get back, I'm low on ammo and I'd prefer my machine gun.' Sam shook the handgun and Kyle.

'Agreed! Let's go!' Kyle ran into the elevator closely followed by Sam and then pressed the first floor.

When the elevator opened they saw Chaz standing at the reception desk pointing guns at the them, 'oh hey guys.' Chaz lowered them.

'Give them some time before we go okay?' Kyle suggested to Chaz.

'Sure, but they've got five minutes before we're out of here!' Chaz told him.

'Guys wait!' Sam said desperately.

'What is it Sam?' Chaz walked over to him.

'Rachael and Anne are upstairs!' Chaz and Kyle went wide-eyed when they heard this.

'I'll go…agh!' Sam turned round too swiftly and he fell to one knee.

'Sam you're not well, give me the handgun.' Kyle took Sam's handgun and checked the clip, 'Dammit seven shots!'

'I'd give you one of my clips, but they're custom and I didn't bring any loose rounds.' Chaz shook his head when Kyle looked at him hopefully. 'Hey Kyle we should go pick up Sam's guns yea?'

'I dunno, what if I can't secure my exit…' Kyle didn't want to risk it.

'Hey guy's, let me do this myself…' Sam asked them.

'You know you can't Sam,' Kyle didn't want to see him hurt anymore, not with the undead in city.

'Kyle I'm capable of looking after myself even in this situation,' Sam turned to the door and he saw Kevin standing there with a handgun.

'No need to worry I'll escort you. There isn't many on the streets, but this and the youth club are infested. Sam let's go I'll watch your back.' Sam walked outside and before Kevin had the chance to turn around Kyle called on him.

'Any spare ammo Kevin?' Kyle looked at him with desperate eyes.

'Thought you'd be prepared mate.' Kevin threw a loaded clip and Kyle and shook his head mockingly.

'Thanks Kevin, I owe you!' Kyle stuck his thumb up then stepped in the elevator.

Kevin left with Sam, leaving Chaz on guard. 'Time to scoop up what I can I guess.' Chaz pulled out his camera and walked around the hospital taking pictures.

Alex was running to the hospital where he had heard the place had been blocked off to the public. He saw small fences had been set up and there were a few people on stretchers, some standing on the ground and some zombies trying to get at the survivors. Alex ran as fast as he could and jumped the small barricade and as he landed he fired five shots killing two of the undead creatures. Then two officers span around to see him, 'what are you doing?' One of them asked him frightened.

'You guys can leave I have this under control!' The officers took the opportunity and ran. 'Is anyone hurt?' Alex asked and two people walked forward, one middle-aged man with a bite mark on her arm and a teenage girl with a bite on her leg. 'Everyone else go! You two follow me!' The two victims followed Alex into the alleyway, then Alex turned to face them, 'sorry, but if you knew more you'd understand…'

'What do you mean?' The middle-aged man asked confused, but Alex just lifted his gun and fired a shot at the man and then the girl. He looked at their heads, feeling a little sick as he did so, to make sure they wouldn't get back up. Alex heard a scream so he ran out the alleyway and looked at the crowd of people backing away from the shaking ambulance van. 'Everyone get the hell out of here!' Alex shouted and the crowd scattered. Someone or something was banging on the ambulance doors that were concealing him, her or it. When Alex heard the deep moan he raised his gun, then suddenly the doors flew open and a body fell out. It used to be a doctor, but the moaning creature got up slowly enough for Alex to plant a shiny bullet into the monster's skull. Alex looked inside the van and almost vomited when he saw why the creature and kept quiet for so long. There on the operation table lay a body with the chest ripped open and bite marks all over it, huge chunks of flesh missing. What was worse was the fact that the body sat up, didn't even bother standing up it just moved towards Alex. He fired twice, but he couldn't shoot straight at the sight. Alex fired another shot and the creature's attempt for feeding was ceased. Alex fell back, trying his hardest not to puke. They'd finally reached civilization and they weren't leaving until everyone was gone.

Kyle got out of the elevator on the fifth floor and ran towards where Rachael and Anne were sleeping. He got to the corridor and there stood a zombie, hammering its fists on the dormitory doors, then it turned to face Kyle as it heard him stop. 'Rest in piece!' Kyle fired a single shot and the zombie's head flew backwards. 'Score!' Kyle walked to the door and knocked carefully, 'Hey let me in! I defeated that thing!' Kyle shouted.

'Kyle?' Kyle made the voice out to be Rachael.

'Yea let me in, it's safe!' Kyle called and double-checked, as he was actually unsure.

Kyle heard things being moved from behind the door then it opened and Rachael flew out to hug him. 'Rachael, is Anne okay? The little girl? Anyone else hurt?' Kyle had to make sure there were no dangers.

'No he never managed to hurt anyone.' Rachael nodded at the body then turned away, with her hand over her mouth as she saw the blood oozing out of the creature's head.

'Let's get everyone out of here!' Kyle said to Rachael and he began pointing people to the elevator, 'quickly people!'

Everyone ran for the elevator, but a scared civilian had pressed the first floor without waiting.

'God dammit!' Kyle cursed.

'Mr Policeman will we be okay?' The doctor's daughter was tugging at Kyle's arm.

'Yea just stay close okay? No running off.' Kyle told her with a soft voice.

Screaming was heard downstairs, then gunfire from what sounded like a machine gun. 'Sam!' Kyle lightened up.

Kyle got everyone downstairs and he rendezvoused with Sam, Kevin and Chaz outside. 'Ok Rachael and Anne, take… uh wait a second.' Kyle leaned to the little girl's height, 'what's your name?'

'Sherry Burkin!' She smiled, but then instantly put her hand to her face as she was in pain.

'Rachael, Anne take her to the station, whatever you do, do not let her father take her! Infact, make sure they phone her mum or aunt or step mum down at the station.' The teenage girls nodded at Kyle and Rachael took Sherry's left hand.

'I'll go too. I have to drop by at work anyway.' Chaz waved his camera at Kyle and ran to catch up with the girls.

'So how about this cardkey?' Sam slammed a clip into his machine gun and chambered it.


	17. Blood Rush

Chapter 17 – Blood Rush

Chaz walked out of the newspaper building and had struggled with avoiding having to answer the questions about where he had got the pictures. He made a massive $350 that run and it made his day. He first stopped by at the local shop and bought himself a bottle of coke before making his way to the police station where he would wait for Alex and the group. On his way the two thugs that were at the stabbings walked up to Chaz again, 'hey looky what we have here!'

'Oh come on guys! I just got a coke!' Chaz held up the bottle, and then the thug who had just spoken smacked it out of his hand. Chaz stood still his hand still up as if the bottle was still there and he was staring at his hand wide eyed. With his free hand he swung it around and smacked the thug round the back of the head without making it look obvious. 'Hey asshole, you're gonna pay for that!' Chaz booted the downed thug, then his partner tried to help out, but Chaz gave him a swift roundhouse kick to take him out of the picture. Chaz bent down and picked up the first thug's wallet and opened it up, pulled out $5 then threw the wallet back down. 'Your lucky I'm earning, otherwise there'd be fuck all left!'

Sam swiped the card through the scanner and as it beeped, the light on the lock went green and Sam stepped back with his machine gun raised when he kicked the door.

Kyle followed closely behind Sam, while Kevin remained outside the hospital making sure no one got in and nothing got out without his opinion on the matter. Sam entered the room and it automatically lit up, 'must be sensors.'

'So what are we looking for?' Kyle looked around and noticed four doors around the room and sighed.

'A reason for a room in a hospital needing a card key lock. Oh and Doctor Burkin of course.' Sam looked around and saw two of the four doors were locked with a number lock and card key.

'Guess he went that way…' Kyle nodded to the door where blood was smeared on it.

Sam moved forward and pushed open the door keeping his gun held up, and then entered a big room full of shelves stacked with medicines and drugs and medical equipment. There was another room at the end of the big room, but the door was also locked and sadly the blood led to that room. Sam looked around the room in hopes of another card key, but the place was huge, packed with shelves holding different coloured liquids and pills. He noticed a load of filing cabinets in a corner of the room, 'maybe we should look over them?'

'Are you crazy? Look how many there are!' Kyle told him shocked.

'Yea I know, but we gotta find Doctor Burkin.' Sam went to open one of the cabinets, but it was locked, 'fuck!' Kyle let out a sigh of relief then looked at a few of the pills, 'hey most of these are just medicines that are on the shelves!'

'Well yea this is a hospital!' Sam thought Kyle was just being stupid.

'Yea ok, but why would these ones be locked up when they just look like painkillers?' Kyle pointed at some pills. Sam walked over to where Kyle was pointing and smashed the glass, before swiping the pills. Sam looked at the label, 'these pills slow down cellular growth? Why the fuck would they need these?' Suddenly the locked door opened and the officers spun around to see who it was. 'That's them, they're the intruders!' Doctor Burkin stood there with an armed guard by his side. The armed guard raised his gun and the two officers ducked behind a shelf before the guard had a chance to fire. 

'Holy Shit!' Kyle pulled out a handgun and looked at Sam, 'now what?'

'Don't ask me!' Sam was clueless and looked around for something he could use. He noticed a small bottle of Hydrochloric Acid, grabbed it and then threw it at the armed man. He dropped his weapon instantly and was screaming in pain. Before the doctor had a chance to run Kyle shot him in the leg, causing him to fall down.

'Two points for the R.P.D!' Kyle high-fived Sam.

Alex was expecting all kinds of hell to come flying at him after the people, no the creatures he had killed, but strangely no one had turned him in. Infact the only reference of him on the news was when someone told the news reporter that a few officers had helped out. Alex had tried calling Chaz, Sam and Kyle through the night and early hours of the morning, but there was no reply. Alex stood outside the police station and took in a deep breath; he was ready for the S.T.A.R.S exam. Or at least he hoped so; rumours had told him that the exam changed every time. When he entered a gunshot went off and Alex immediately rolled behind a chest of drawers. 'That sounded closer than the shooting range!' He thought to himself. Alex pulled out his handgun and popped his head around the drawers. Before he had to withdraw, because of a second shot, he noticed a few people in black suits with what looked like biker helmets on. 'One…Two…Three!' Alex stood up and fired twice at the man on the stairs then the other standing at the Chief's office. He ducked again, 'ok three more left…' He forced another clip into his handgun, and then popped up again to gun down the remaining men. He walked out from behind the drawers and walked over to his closest victim and looked over him. 'What the hell? Is this my exam?' Then the Chief's room's doors burst open and five armed men stormed out, one armed with a machine gun. Alex kicked over the closest metal computer desk and kneeled down behind it as they opened fire on him. Alex noticed a small bottle of beer under where the desk had been. He grabbed it instantly and forced a file in there, whipped out a lighter and lit up his handmade Molotov cocktail. He threw it at the men who scattered as it lit up their end of the room, giving Alex the opportunity to get a shot in at them all.

'Alright that's enough!' A strong voice bellowed through the station. Three more men came from the Chief's office, but these men were wearing R.P.D suits and were each equipped with a fire extinguisher. The Chief walked down the stairs with an examiner on either side of him, 'well kid, I'm afraid to say it seems that you bet me. You passed!'

'With an A as well!' shouted one of the examiners.

Alex couldn't believe he had scored so well, 'what's the catch? It wasn't that hard?'

'They weren't using duds!' The chief began to laugh while Alex's face was full of shock.

'What the fuck! That can't be allowed!' Alex began to protest.

The Chief forced a badge into Alex's hand; 'we'll have your suit ready by tomorrow.'

Alex looked at his badge and forgot about everything for a minute, the zombies, his friends, his families and now his dreams because finally, they had become true.

Chaz had bought a knock off police radio off the black market for about $37, but he thought it'd be useful. He tuned it into the channels that Kyle, Alex and Sam used to try and keep up with what was going on. Of course he wasn't expecting them to use the radios much because none of them knew that he had his own now. Chaz had stopped off at Kendo's to get some more ammo and then the local supermarket to get his every day items. He lit up a cigarette and fell back into the sofa, before resting his feet on the table; clumsily he had knocked something off. He leaned down to pick it up and saw it was a picture of him and Greg a couple of years back at the amusement park. Chaz rested the cigarette against the ashtray and looked at the photo for a little while, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't cry. He'd forgotten how too. He set the picture back on the table then picked up his fag to take a draw from it. Chaz dropped the fag on his jeans as he jumped up because someone had knocked at the door, 'shit!' He stomped on the cigarette and brushed the ashes off of him before walking over to the door. 'Who is it?'

'Chaz it's me, Alex!' replied a cheery voice.

Chaz unlocked the door, 'what are you so happy about?' A badge got shoved into Chaz's face, 'yea I know you're in the R.PD…' Chaz looked closer at the badge and his eyes widened.

'Sweet ain't it?' Alex was really proud of himself.

'Dude that's amazing! How the hell did you get it so early?' Chaz patted Alex's back and beckoned for him to come in.

'I wagered with the fat man.' Alex laughed and slipped the badge into his pocket.

'Well, well I never expected such of you Alex,' Chaz grinned at Alex's confused face.

'Oh yea and why not?' Alex questioned.

'I didn't think you'd be willing to risk anything that was worth a chance at a S.T.A.R.S exam!' Chaz had grabbed two beers.

'Well now I'll have more access to the R.P.D materials! Meaning we stand a chance!'

Alex said loudly.

'What team are you in?' Chaz wondered, he knew only of three S.T.A.R.S teams. Alpha, Beta and Delta.

'Not a clue, hopefully I'll know tomorrow.' Alex took a swig of his drink.

'Well it don't matter which team you're in, you will do great my friend,' Chaz ruffled Alex's hair and they both made a toast to Raccoon City.

'So what's with all these?' Kyle waved his hand at all the pills and chemicals while he asked the Doctor.

'What do you think? This is a hospital!' The Doctor tried the obvious, but Sam and Kyle had already caught on.

'Yea, but what about the Hydrochloric Acid? Oh and how about your patient upstairs?' Kyle continued, the Doctor knew he was stuck in this one.

'Are you authorised for this search officer?' The Doctor asked slyly.

Sam cursed and Kyle looked at the ground, 'No but…'

'Ah so if I were to inform your boss then you two would be screwed, right?' The Doctor smiled.

'Yes, but then again what if I'm here?' A different speaker asked. Kyle spun around and Alex was walking towards them.

'Oh you have a warrant child? Let me see!' The Doctor demanded.

'Nope, no warrant. Maybe this will do though?' Alex flashed his S.T.A.R.S badge at the doctor, 'my name is Alex Rosen of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad.'

The Doctor felt all his chances fly away from him, 'this is a lie!'

'Nope, this is the truth and I suggest you speak because Irons is a lot worse than me!' Alex ordered.

'Ha I know Irons! Take me to him!' The Doctor ordered.

'No, I'm afraid I can't do that. I have my own ways of dealing with you. So let's start from the top, why'd you hit your own daughter?' Alex kneeled next to Doctor Burkin.

'She was being a little brat!' Doctor Burkin spat.

'Yea that'll go down well in court,' Sam began to chuckle.

'Wrong answer; let's see how you deal with question two. What did you inject your so called patient with?' Alex didn't waste any time with the question.

'He was ill, I wanted to make him better.' The Doctor told them.

'Oh you're so lying!' Kyle leaned forward to share his judgement.

'No, from what you told me Kyle he could be telling the truth.' Alex thought about it, 'if you were healing him, what was he suffering from?' Alex asked Doctor Burkin calmly.

'I can't tell you…' The Doctor trailed off.

'Well you're going to have to, because a lot of people are dying thanks to that illness your patient was suffering from and a lot of people are going to need the cure.' Alex kept his cool while he talked.

'There isn't enough of the cure to save everyone! Not even enough to save a tenth of this city! You can't escape what Umbrella has unleashed!' The Doctor shut up instantly after mentioning Umbrella.

'Wait I thought Umbrella were the good guys?' Sam butted in.

'They didn't mean it! The virus was meant to help people…' The Doctor shut up again.

'A virus! What the fuck is Umbrella thinking!' Kyle was annoyed.

'Tell me what the hell they're doing!' Alex had gone red and wasn't asking anymore, he had grabbed the Doctor by the scruff of his collar and was demanding it.

'The virus, the T-virus, was made to reanimate dead cells in the human body. It was intended to help the mentally and physically disabled, Umbrella meant no harm!' The Doctor gave up and tried to defend Umbrella, even though they would want his head on a spike.

'I see.' Alex let go of the scared Doctor. 'I understand Umbrella meant no harm, but even they should know not to fuck about with something like a virus! And why do they not have enough counter-viruses stored away?' Alex wasn't sure whom he was asking, as the Doctor didn't answer.

'Alright guys let's go, we're taking the guard to the station.' Kyle and Sam dragged the handcuffed guard away without asking any questions.

'As for you, it'd be easier if they didn't see you at the station. Go leave, I don't want to see you again!' Alex pointed at the exit.

The Doctor began to walk away then turned around, 'what about my daughter?'

'We've taken care of her, just leave!' Alex watched the doctor leave then looked around.


	18. Mutual Feelings

Chapter 18 – Mutual Feelings

Kyle threw the guard in the cell and locked him up, 'so it seems Umbrella are recruiting folk without licenses, but why?'

'Think about it, people without gun licenses and jobs are just pawns to Umbrella, they don't matter,' Sam shook his head. 'But remember no mentioning to the Chief its Umbrella.' Sam whispered this time so the locked up ex-guard couldn't hear.

'Yea it's probably for the best. What happened to Alex?' Kyle hadn't kept track of if he was behind them.

'He stayed behind to look around while he still had access, which could turn out useful.' Sam had made sure to put his machine gun in the boot of his car before anyone at the office could see him with it.

'Now what? Do we just sweep the city?' Kyle hadn't been given any jobs for the day.

'Maybe a good idea, but let's split while we search then if one of us find something meet up?' Sam suggested.

'Sure if you think it's a wise idea, I'm for it!' Kyle nodded at Sam.

'Remember your radio and give me constant updates. Alex told me Chaz got his hands on an old radio and has tuned to channel 154, make sure you're set to it.' Sam patted his own radio. Kyle nodded and headed to his locker, Sam just went straight out the front door. 'I can cover more ground in the car, so I'll take Uptown and Kyle can sweep Downtown,' Sam thought to himself and waited at his car until Kyle left the building. 'Hey Kyle! You take Downtown, cause I've got the car!' Sam opened his car door when Kyle replied with a thumbs up. Sam drove out the car park and drove around blocks and by major buildings where there would be a lot of people.

He noticed no running or screaming people, no odd behaviour in the civilians which made him feel a little safer, but a little uneasy as he had no idea where the creatures would pop up next. After ten minutes of driving around he picked up his radio, 'Hey Kyle, Uptown is pretty clear how about down?' 

'No problems here, maybe we got lucky?' Kyle said cheerfully.

'I dunno, I'd rather they attacked now instead of later…' Sam felt really uneasy now, he always preferred to know what he was facing and when.

'Don't worry about it dude, we'll come out triumphant like we always do!' Kyle reassured him.

'I hope so Kyle…I'll buzz you in five.' Sam placed his radio on the passenger seat, sadly hoping that a few zombies would show up.

Alex heard someone enter the medicine room he was in so he spun around to see Jane, 'what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to get a few things, which to be honest is none of your business. As for you?' Jane raised an eyebrow.

'I'm here on business,' Alex held up his S.T.A.R.S badge.

Jane was shocked and a little upset that she wasn't happy for him, 'how on earth did you get that?'

'None of your business!' Alex winked at her and began looking over the pills one by one. 'So what things are you here for?'

'It doesn't matter, I'll come back later…' Jane left in a hurry. Alex noticed she was acting rather suspicious, but he shrugged it off as he looked over a lot of pills most of which had a red cross marked on it with pen. He guessed these were the failed attempts, but he read the description on each one anyway. After about half an hour he had bagged twenty-five boxes of the pills that were said to reduce cellular growth. Alex left the place not wanting to waste any more precious time looking over failed medicines that weren't worth keeping. As he entered the main part of the hospital again he heard the elevator coming up to his floor so he ducked into the closest room and hid, because he heard voices. He heard the sound of the elevator and the voices dying out, Alex guessed they were going higher up. He took his chance and made a break for the stairs sprinting down them missing two steps at a time. When he got to the bottom, the place was clean. No bodies, no blood, nothing knocked over, no proof. Alex ran outside, the ambulance had been neatly parked in its place also cleaned out. Then driving away to his right, Alex saw a huge black van with the Umbrella logo on it. 'What are they up to?' Alex said under his breath, and then made a break for his apartment as he heard the elevator, ever so faintly, coming back down.

Kevin had finished his fifth clip at the shooting range when Chief Irons placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump, 'officer Ryman, we have a job for you.'

'Shoot!' Kevin saw the look on the Chief's face, 'um I mean, sure what is it?'

'I'd like you to type these documents up and then send a copy to my address. Think you can do that?' The Chief asked him.

Kevin nodded and when Irons had turned around Kevin whispered under his breath, 'more fucking paper work…'

'What'd you say Ryman?' The Chief stopped in his place.

'Nothing Sir!' Kevin left the shooting range and took a seat at his desk, then stretched an arm under the desk. 'Dammit Alex you had to use my last bottle didn't you!' Kevin decided to look over the paper work and didn't find much of interest, except one thing. He noticed a letter, wrote on half a sheet of paper, with an Umbrella logo stamped on it. 'What's this?' -

_'We thank you for your cooperation Mr Irons with the current situation and we apologize for any inconvenience caused. It has all been taken care of and hopefully we will not need to write this letter to you again. The payment has been sent straight to your account. Have a pleasant day Mr Irons.'_

'What the hell is that fat oaf up to?' Kevin pocketed the sheet of paper and started up his computer.

Kyle climbed over the wall and crouched while he loaded an extra clip into his gun, then he jumped up and stepped back as a zombie literally through itself over the wall and was starting to get up, moaning angrily at it's fall. 'Want help with that?' Kyle shot the zombie in the head and then looked over the wall to make sure there were no more. He holstered his gun and picked up his radio, 'Sam! Chaz! Found a couple downtown, but don't be too hasty. I took care of em, If I find anymore I'll let you know.' Kyle clipped his radio to his belt when he received his replies and made his way through the damp alleyway. He hated the fact of being in the enclosed space encase, 'ah fuck get off me!' A zombie that was around the corner toppled him over and landed on top of him preparing to bite into his neck, but he grabbed the zombie and broke its neck. 'You motherfucker!' Kyle booted the corpse and continued walking again, slower this time so he could listen. He heard a loud moan, so he looked behind him swiftly to make sure it wasn't the one that attacked him, which it wasn't. The moan grew louder, it got closer and as it did Kyle could tell there was more than one. 'Shit!' He cursed at his misfortune and tried to figure out how many there were and roughly where they were coming from. Two, three, they were definitely coming from ahead of him. Four, five, but where? Then ahead of him to the left a fence fell down and half a dozen zombies forced themselves towards him. Kyle didn't fire; instead he grabbed his radio. 'Guys! Requesting immediate back up, I've found about six of the bastards in the alleyway outside the Chariot Estate! I'm gonna lead them through alleyways, I'd rather this didn't go public!'

'Agreed, I'll be there ASAP' Sam replied.

'Gimme two minutes dude, hold on!' Chaz shouted through the radio.

Kyle ran down an alleyway with them hot on his tail, he threw down obstacles on his way through; boxes, bins and the sort. He turned and saw some going down a different alleyway, 'hey this way bitches!' Kyle fired three shots to attract there attention and as far as he could see he succeeded, so he ducked in an alley to his right and spun around to make sure they followed. Then he felt the remains of a hand grab his shoulder causing him to turn around and boot the creature off him, 'dammit!' He ran past the zombie and spun around to see if they were coming, he cursed as he counted five out of what should be seven. Kyle ran a little more then he found himself at a dead end, 'shit!' He ran towards the zombies, but took a left before they could reach him. He had only one option. Kyle ran out into the open, luckily the place was empty apart from Sam who shoved Kyle out the way and fired at the on coming flesh eaters. As soon as he regained his balance Kyle blasted a few shots alongside Sam, then Chaz reached them panting for air. 'Too late man,' Sam had finished off the last one.

'How come you cops always get the fun?' Chaz complained.

'Because we have cars. You know those things where you need to pass the test to drive, the things you're not authorised to drive after that incident when you were fifteen?' Sam grinned.

'Hey the milk truck dude said I should take over. How was I meant to know he was joking?' Chaz acted like he had done nothing wrong.

'Maybe when he started shouting for you to stop driving and he said he was kidding?' Kyle suggested then the group burst out laughing.

Jane was walking backwards and forwards in Dr Gorton's classroom, 'why was Alex in the back of the hospital. You need a cardkey to get in there!' The thoughts had been running through her head since she saw him. Alex and the team were becoming a problem like Ada had said they would, but she couldn't just…kill them. 'Oh but you could, like that scientist…' Part of her felt it would be easy. She kicked a chair, 'dam now I sound like Ada!'

'Is that a problem Jane?' Ada walked in the classroom.

'No of course not!' Jane was scared that Ada had heard her.

'So why is it you want to see me?' Ada sat down.

'Well we have a problem…' Jane stumbled.

'What is it?' Ada beckoned her to continue.

'Alex was at the hospital…' Jane took in a deep breath, 'and was in the back room.'

Ada stood up, 'what! How?'

'He got his hands on a card key. I'm not sure how,' Jane was frightened of Ada, she had heard what she was capable of.

'Did he take anything?' Ada questioned her.

'I….I don't know, I left before he suspected anything of me…' Jane knew she had blown it.

'You stupid little girl!' Ada slammed her fist off the desk. 'I need you to find out, in whatever way you must!'

'Yes ma'am.' Jane left the room before Ada could do anything.

'More problems Ada?' Albert Wesker stepped out of the shadow at the back of the class.

'It seems so. Sorry for the inconvenience.' Ada apologized swiftly.

'Ada apologies are for the weak and what does it matter if the cop got his hands on a few pills, we have the Chief of his force working for us!' Wesker laughed triumphantly.

'I know, but…. He's made it into S.T.A.R.S.' Ada struggled to tell Wesker this.

Wesker stopped smiling, 'so we have another thorn in our sides. Well, we'll take care of him. Jane will be a useful asset, if she doesn't screw up. If she does, I'll take care of him.' Wesker patted his holster.


	19. Corrupted Devotion

Chapter 19 – Corrupted Devotion

Alex flipped his phone shut after inviting Kyle over for a few beers and to tell him the good news. Alex had picked up his suit and had found out he was appointed to the S.T.A.R.S Beta Team due to the unfortunate happenings of the others. Kyle had already seen Alex's badge, but the suit made Alex feel like a god, he felt like nothing could stand in his way now. _'Teenagers! Every single teenager thinks rules are there to be broken! A youth club was shut down the other day after a few drugged up members began feeding on people in the club and at the local hospital. The R.P.D saved the day thanks to a few cops whose names are yet to be discovered! Alyssa Ashcroft with your daily news.'_

Kyle had caught some of Alyssa's report as he walked in the door, 'think we should step up?'

'Nah, I don't wanna risk it…' Alex walked out of the kitchen so Kyle could see his new suit.

'Holy hell it looks awesome!' Kyle was awestruck. 

'Yea and now I don't need to hide this!' Alex waved his Browning. 

'Oh you're not the only one, I'm taking up a promotion chance. Irons is trying to get us into shape with the problems going on around town, so then I can use my gun when ever I need to!' Kyle showed Alex the sheet he had filled in.

Alex handed Kyle a beer before his attention fixed to his door as it opened. Chaz, Rachael, Anne and Sam walked in. Chaz grabbed a beer from Alex, 'why thank you!'

Gary was stuck on reloading duty and had been doing it for an hour straight, which made him feel like he hadn't a care in the world for how much he was getting paid. He felt like throwing the box of bullets on the floor and leaving, but after the hospital he just knew he couldn't. Gary Gargado had grown up believing that if he was part of something, he was part of it until it was over. He couldn't just leave knowing so many people would die because he couldn't save them. Gary had thought about it and he knew that he'd probably struggle against ten of the creatures in the open never mind five in a hospital. 'Hey Gary, time to gear up.' Shane towered over Gary equipped with his M16. 'They want us to go to the Southern East Facility to clear out section 27-D.'

Gary sighed, 'what for?'

'Some psycho opened up half of the containment cells.' Shane shook his head while Gary put his combat jacket on.

'Finally some action.' Gary looked at the expression on Shane's face, 'I know it's dangerous, but why else do you think I signed up for the armed forces?'

'For the cash like the rest of us?' Shane spoke to Gary with a playful tone.

'Sadly, that wasn't the top reason…' Gary trailed off as he walked ahead.

'Hey wait! Why then?' Shane had never got to know Gary too well, but had thought it was a good idea to make friends at this point.

'Helps me let off some steam, the adrenaline that pumps through me when I fire these things is tremendous. And working for someone like the U.B.C.S who can provide me with plenty of opportunities to do so is a bonus.' Gary and Shane had reached the door to the helipad.

'Well good luck with that!' Shane shouted as they walked towards the roaring copter.

Gary looked at his team; there were seven of them, including himself and Shane. He noticed their leader, sitting with his well-earned shoulder badge, in the corner loading two six-shooters. The captain still had the standard M16, but packed extra; Gary guessed the leader knew what they were in for, but the rest of the team. Gary only recognised one of them to be Justin. Sadly the rest of them looked like new recruits, the U.B.C.S took on anyone willing to take the job and sign the Declaration of Secrecy. It only took them ten minutes to get from the headquarters to their destination, which they hovered above for a while to let the leader give them a briefing. 'Ok, there has been an accident down at the containment cells. We have been given permission, no we are being ordered to use live rounds and aim for the head! No matter what we see down there it is too late to help them, we must act before it is too late!' A lot of the team looked blank and unsure of what their captain was on about, but before anyone could say anything the helicopter doors opened and the light signalled them to go. Gary and two others were signalled to go down first, so Gary grabbed hold of his cable and clipped it onto himself before letting himself fall from the chopper. When he landed he looked to his left and right to make sure his two team-mates had landed safely, then he held up his gun, flicked it to automatic and then turned on his torch, because he could see a few of the lights had been shut off. 

Only a minute later the leader, Shane, Justin and the other recruit landed with them.

'So do we split up?' Justin questioned.

'It'd be a better idea.' The leader told them.

'Hey whoa are you crazy? Have you not been through this yet!' Shane stepped forward, rather irritated.

'Yea, how else do you think I earned my rank! So I suggest you listen to me! If we split up, we cover more ground and I'd like to leave as soon as possible.' The leader explained.

Shane tutted, 'fine, but I'm going with Gary!' Shane walked over to Gary, causing Gary to feel awkward, especially when Justin mimicked Shane.

'Fine, I'll take the recruits. Gary look after them, they look up to you so don't let em down!' The leader told them, but it sounded like a command. Gary nodded and headed down the corridor too his right closely followed by Shane and Justin; both with their weapons held high.

Chaz stood outside the block of flats where Alex stayed while he sparked up a fag, because he didn't want to disturb the others. 'Dam lighter!' Chaz tossed it after his fifth attempt at lighting it, then started patting himself down to find a new one, only to be disappointed. 'Aw shit! Just my luck!' Chaz tossed his cigarette to the ground in a rage, and then suddenly shut up when he heard a low moan. He pulled out one of his handguns and looked towards where he heard the moan, 'oh for Christ's sake!' Not to his surprise, there were multiple moans and then a sharp, loud scream. Chaz ran towards the scream and saw three shambling corpses cornering a middle aged woman, back from shopping. Chaz pulled out his second handgun and shot down the zombies before either could cause any harm. 'I suggest you get out of here, don't ask any questions just go!' Chaz shouted at her and she didn't hesitate. Chaz listened a little harder and heard more screams, faint moans and even the sounds of gunfire. Chaz turned back to the block of flats and broke into a run.

Gary forced his third magazine into his M16 while Shane started downloading the files he had been ordered to retrieve before the place was "cleaned out." Justin was trying to overcome his fear of their situation, 'why are there so many?'

'I don't know, the last place wasn't this bad…' Even Gary was feeling uneasy; mainly because he had packed himself with two extra magazines that he had sneaked out of headquarters and he was down to his last two.

'Well I got the info and the leader demands we rendezvous at Evac point D!' Shane buttoned his pocket shut tight to secure the memory stick. 

'How do we plan on getting there?' Justin asked shocked, wishing they could just stay where they were while it was safe.

Shane pulled out a map of the building, 'well we're here,' Shane pointed to a large room. 'I know Evac point B is closer, but we just came that way and know that the path is buzzing with those things. So we take the longer route to Evac point D, that way we'll have more space to manoeuvre.' Shane was good at the tactical side of things, but as seen before he wasn't exactly a perfect marksman. Shane had emptied a whole magazine into only two of those creatures, which made him feel slightly embarrassed when he'd seen Gary's shots. 

'Well lets go! Now!' Justin was pointing at the door they had come in which was being hammered on by a group of zombies.

'Shit move!' Gary pointed at their way out and his two comrades ran off, while he took the pin out of a grenade and dropped it beside the door before sprinting after Justin and Shane. The trio escaped the room and were unscathed by the explosion, summoning a huge grin on Gary's face.

'We got told not to use grenades unless it's an emerg…..oh yea…' Justin was always the guy who put rules before everything else. Gary booted the door down to reach Evac point D and noticed a metal door on the ceiling that was locked by a control panel of some sort.

'Find the controls! Quickly!' Gary ordered keeping his eyes on the way he came in

because he had heard something, but it didn't sound like zombies. It sounded like metal scratching across metal at an outstanding speed. 'What is that?'

Before Gary could find out, the squad leader and two of the three recruits came running through a different door, 'lets get out of here now!' The leader commanded.

Then from the door that Gary came in something crawled from it to the roof and stared down and the U.B.C.S team and a long tongue reeled down from it's mouth towards them. Gary looked at the creature in disgust, it had four legs each with sharp claws on the end, but it had the head and body of a human. But its brain was exposed and its tongue was never ending in length. Gary began firing at it, but it was far to fast for him to hit it. Then it jumped from the roof towards one of the recruits and began flailing it's claws in the air till it hit the unfortunate soldier. 

'FUCK YOU!' The leader of the team shot the crawler, with his M16, while it was ripping the recruit to shreds and then Gary joined in until the thing stopped moving completely, but shot it more to make sure. 'What was that thing?' The remaining recruit asked with a ghostly, light voice.

'I've never seen anything like it before!' The captain spat towards the creature, feeling disgusted at the sight of it lying next to his old comrade. When the captain looked up at Gary as if to ask if he knew what it was, Gary just shook his head and kicked the ground.

'What happened to the other?' Justin asked out loud while searching for the controls.

'The heavy swinging doors came back and hit him, sadly into those creatures.' The leader felt depressed at his loss of two team mates.

'I got it!' Shane had hacked into a computer and opened their exit from there.

'Alright Shane!' Gary patted his back while the captain fired a flare into the sky.

After only five minutes and a dozen zombies, the helicopter arrived and had dropped cables for each of the soldiers including the two for the dead soldiers. As they were being reeled up, Gary heard a sound he hadn't wanted to hear.

'Ah shit! Guys!' Gary looked down and the captain's cable was breaking.

'Captain!' Gary signalled for the pilot to stop reeling him up so he could try and help the captain, but by the time Gary had grabbed the cable, it snapped.

Tristan stood behind his police car trying to fend off the undead and trying to save the living at the same time. His partner had already died and the riot police weren't helping much at all. There shields couldn't hold off the hunger of the flesh eaters. 'This is Tristan Polm, I repeat this is Tristan Polm! Requesting backup immediately outside the Art Gallery on West King Road! Things are out of control! We need firearms and fast! I have a man down who is in need of serious assistance! Please help us!' Tristan fired a few more times and then tried to get a rough count of how many targets were left. He counted at least fourteen, possibly more. He knew if he didn't get any help soon he was going to have to leave and he thought it safer to travel on foot as there were plenty of open cars and smashed windows all around Tristan.

...Things are out of control! We need firearms and fast! I have a man down who is in need of serious assistance! Please help us!' Alex clipped the radio to his S.T.A.R.S suit, holstered his gun and packed several extra clips just incase. Chaz had already got everything he needed and so did Kyle, but Sam was unarmed. 'Ok Chaz come with me! Kyle and Sam, you guys take Rachael and Anne to Rebecca. She can look after them right?' Alex asked Sam and was answered with a nod. 'When you're geared up call me. I'm tuned to Channel 176.' Kyle led his group out of the flat, then Alex and Chaz walked out before Alex locked the door. 'Let's go!'

As the captain fell he saw what was waiting for him and he wasn't impressed. He had expected it to be a simple fall, but below him were a huge crowd of zombies waiting to get a taste of the soldier. The captain grabbed his pair of six-shooters and fired aimlessly at the mass of zombies until he was out of ammo. He noticed he'd hit maybe two zombies in the head out of the twelve shots he fired, then he knew what to do. He unclipped two grenades from his belt and removed the pins, 'eat this fuckers!'

Gary reached the helicopter when he heard the gunfire which instantly made him look out of the still open doors to see what was going on. The captain was firing away, before Gary saw him pull two grenades from his belt. Gary closed his eyes and counted three seconds before he heard the loud explosion of his captain doing a final good deed. Gary slammed the door and overheard the pilot speaking, 'We're out! Section 27-D of the Southern East Facility ready for wipeout!' 

Gary raised his eyes and after about ten seconds he heard a louder explosion, which made the whole team jump. Justin was lost for words, the recruit was praying and Shane was twiddling the memory stick with his fingers. Gary looked at his feet, 'this better have been worth it...'


	20. Unsatisfied Clients

Chapter 20 - Unsatisfied ClientsDoctor Kale couldn't stand how Umbrella was abusing there time of power and glory. They were at the top of the chain, everybody would learn to fear them when they found out that Umbrella was behind it all from day 1. But instead of bathing in glory, Umbrella were trying to mend things and Dr Kale saw this as a waste. 'Doctor Kale, the subjects in containment cells 25641 and 25723 are going crazy what should we do?' A mousy scientist asked nervously.'Drug them,' the busy doctor replied quickly.'We tried that sir, but it's not working!' The scientist was scared of what was behind those cell doors.'Well try again! Give them a bigger dose! For all I care you can let them free!' Doctor Kale turned round and yelled at the scientist furiously.'Don't even joke about that sir!' The scientist stood up straight now still afraid, but trying to be strong. The Doctor just shoved the scientist.'Get out of my sight!' Doctor Kale hissed.'You have to help us! We can't let things get out of control like they did at 27-D!' The scientist shuddered at the though of his own words.'What if they do? You'll just run anyway!' The Doctor turned back to his notes.'So will everyone! I'm surprised I haven't left now!' The scientist had forgotten about his fears.'You're not surprised! You already tried, but Umbrella said you were to much of a threat with what you know! So don't lie to me you piece of dirt!' The Doctor spat at the scientist.'You're fucking crazy, you're all fucking...Agh!' The scientist was broke off suddenly. Doctor Kale had shoved a small knife into the gut of the scientist and then the scientist flopped to the ground.'Ahhhh now that's better,' the Doctor turned back to his notes.

Kyle was standing at the bottom of the flats where Sam was gearing up, he felt it was a good idea to keep an eye open. Luckily nothing had been seen while he stood there, or while they travelled. 'Hey Kyle, any signs?' Sam was armed with his AR13 machine gun and several extra magazines.'Nope, must be holding out well downtown...' Kyle hoped.'Well we got no time to waste, let's get going!' Sam started into a slow sprint with Kyle close behind. After about five minutes they were at the bottom of the road where the Art Gallery belonged and they saw Alex, Tristan and two other R.P.D officers holding off about a dozen zombies. Alex turned around to load and saw Sam coming towards them and then suddenly falling over in pain, 'Sam!'Kyle kneeled down beside the downed man, 'Sam what's wrong?' 'Ugh, it's my dam wound!' Sam hissed.Alex turned back to fire checking back every couple of seconds to make sure Sam was okay.'Alex we gotta pull back! I'm out of ammo!' Tristan was ready to make a run and the other two officers liked the idea of leaving, by the looks of their expressions when Tristan said this.'No way!' Alex threw a spare clip to Tristan. 'We can't leave it'll just get worse!'Sam limped to stand beside Tristan and began firing at the zombies with three shot bursts.'Hey where's Chaz?' Kyle had joined the firing.'Shhhhh!' Alex hushed him, 'he had to lay low with his weaponry. You know with other officers being around. Besides there aren't very many of these left anyway.''Oh right, makes sense!' Kyle continued firing then looked around, there were crowds of people gathered watching the onslaught. People they my have even knew were dying before their innocent eyes and Kyle didn't like the looks on some of their faces. He turned to the crowds of people, 'alright everyone back up! Give us space! This is official R.P.D business!' Kyle held his badge high so that the civilians could see it.Nobody moved, they all stood there; staring white-faced at what was happening to their fellow civilians. The crowds of people were unaware of the nightmare happening right in front of their eyes, whether they chose not to believe it or if they were just rooted to the ground because of fear. Kyle didn't think twice; and maybe he should have, he fired two shots in the air and the civilians noticed him looking at them before they ran away from the deathly battle, bar one. 'Daddy please come back! Please stop it!' Kyle saw the little girl scream at a zombie going towards the civilians running away. The girl was five, maybe six Kyle thought, but the zombie that was her father had lost his soul, his conscience, his feelings. The zombie turned around and toppled onto the young girl and bit deep into her shoulder causing her to scream a high-pitched scream.

Jane woke up, sweating with fear. She sat up and looked at her clock, she had only slept an hour and had already woken up, but strangely she felt wide-awake. She got up and went straight for the bathroom and threw up. Two minutes later she recovered from the bathroom with a glass of water in one hand and an aspirin in the other.'Where did I go wrong?' She asked herself after painfully swallowing the aspirin. 'I only wanted to help my brother and now look what I'm a part of…' Jane clenched the glass of water with both hands hard. 'Why did this have to happen? I thought I was doing the right thing…but now I'm not sure…' Jane fell silent for a few minutes then threw the glass of water at a wall before burying her head in her hands.

Kyle had shot the man in the head five times; not to make sure, but because of the sharp anger flowing through him. He looked at the little girl who looked at him with wide eyes and muttered something , 'help me….' Kyle shot her in the head and looked away when he did. Tears burned his eyes and flowed down his face like a river. Kyle had just killed a father and his defenceless daughter, without any mercy and even though Kyle knew what would've happened if he hadn't, he still couldn't help but feel bad about what he had done. Kyle turned to look at the battle between the undead and his comrades and saw the fight was almost won. He ran over to help and after only five minutes they had prevailed victorious. 'Sam and Tristan you go down the road and make sure we picked them all off.' Alex told them and then turned to the other two R.P.D officers, 'you two check the alleyways and such!' They nodded, but groaned at their misfortune. Alex turned to face Kyle and saw his eyes all red, 'hey man are you okay?' Kyle was trying hard to fight back more tears and just shook his head then pointed at the father and daughter lying on the sidewalk. Alex caught on suddenly and felt like a dagger and been shoved into his stomach. 'Kyle, I'm sorry…' Kyle shook his head as if to tell him not to be and then dried his eyes with his sleeve. 'Hey Kyle we gotta check all these bodies make sure that they all own a headshot, ok?' Alex patted Kyle's back and was answered with a nod. They both stepped over dead bodies looking at their heads to make sure the zombies were all dead. Alex spotted one, without a shot in it's head and decided to turn the body over to check. Alex placed a hand on the body's shoulder and turned it over to see a pair of bloodshot eyes staring at him and then a hand grabbed his arm.

Doctor Kale was scribbling down some notes when the scientist quietly and painfully rose from the ground with a desk lamp in his hand. When the Doctor began to turn around the lamp smacked him in the side of the head and he fell down to the ground.'Let's see how you like it Kale!' The scientist spat blood at the downed Doctor. 'Many years have you looked down on others and did you work in private. What exactly have you been up to hey? Well I'm putting an end to it now!' The scientist went to bring a finishing blow to the Doctor's head, but caught a glimpse of the previously written notes and became distracted. 'You….you've been working with the T-Virus?' The Doctor got up slowly to reply to the scientist.'No. I've been working on it, I haven't got my hands on a sample yet…' The Doctor trailed off.'Oh yeah? And what will you do when you do get your filthy hands on it you crazy bastard!' The scientist threw the Doctor's notes off the table, 'you're meant to be a Doctor working on a cure for these sorts of things not working on a new form of experiment with it!''Aren't you just a little curious to see what would happen?' The Doctor's face was filled with a huge grin.'You crazy son of a bitch do you know what you can do with this?' The scientist shouted angrily.'Nope. That's why I need a sample fool!' The Doctor laughed at the scientist's stupidity.'Just die!' The scientist pulled his arm back to swing the finishing blow, but the Doctor thrusted something into the scientist's arm pit. The scientist fell back, mainly with shock and slid down the wall. He took a look at what had happened and he saw a ring of injection marks. 'What have you done?''Oh whoops. I forgot about this sample!' The Doctor laughed evilly and threw the empty injection tool to the ground. 'You…you injected me with it?' The scientist felt all his life drain away, 'but I have a family… wife and kids who depend on me to provide them with food and the roof over there heads…why?' The scientist realized he had basically asked for this punishment when he attacked the crazy Doctor Kale.'Well maybe you should have thought about that before being nosey around my business!' Doctor Kale shouted and began to drag the scientist over to an operation table and the scientist didn't fight.'How could you do this to me?' The scientist asked while the Doctor strapped him down.'Well you pissed me off, better than picking an innocent,' Kale replied simply.'What do you intend to do to me?' The scientist asked, disgusted with the thoughts of what the Doctor might do to him.'Find a way to control the virus,' Kale said simply. The scientist tried to speak, but felt it hard enough to keep himself conscious. Kale strapped the scientist's legs and arms down, glad that there was no struggle. After recording the subjects name, blood type and other details, Kale brought over a few pieces of equipment, mainly scanners.The scientist got a quick glimpse of what Doctor Kale was planning on using before he was gassed to sleep.Alex fell back a few seconds after Kyle fired his gun, mostly because of fear but also relief. Kyle placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, 'you okay mate?'

'Sure...just a little...freaked y'know? That was too close for comfort,' Alex stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'Thanks.'

'No problem, just as long as you're ready to do the same for me,' Kyle tried to smile, but knew himself that he had failed.

'Hey guys the roads clear, everything okay here?' Tristan informed them while shouldering Sam.

'Yea we just gotta wait for the other two,' just as Alex finished speaking a black van appeared driving down the road. Alex recognised it to be the same as the Umbrella van he saw back at the hospital.'What do they want? They can't heal anybody now!' Tristan was angered and Alex remembered that no one had informed Tristan that Umbrella may be the bad guy.

The back doors of the van opened and five people dressed in black rushed out aiming some sort of firearm at the officers.'What is going on?' Alex asked them furious.

'It would be wise to keep quiet!' One of the five snapped.'Oh really?' Sam stepped up, but was instantly shot in the shoulder with a tranquilliser dart. Sam fell to the ground and Alex could tell it had made his injury worse. Alex kneeled beside Sam as three more bodies clambered out of the van, this time in white biohazard suits. They began looking over the bodies and then dragging them over to the van before throwing them in.'What are you doing? This has to be investigated!' Tristan ran to stop one of the white-suited men, but was also shot to the ground with a tranquilliser. Alex stood there wondering what to do, he couldn't shoot Umbrella workers as that would result in him losing his job. When one of the white-suited workers had got to the little girl's body, Kyle ran and booted the man. 'You will not touch her!' A shot was fired at Kyle, but Alex tackled him out of the way.'You two would be best cooperating with us!' The owner of the shot barked.

'Oh yea, y'know of course I wouldn't mind if you shot me!' Alex burst out sarcastically.

'If you insist,' one of the white-suited men shot Alex from behind with a tranquilliser gun. Alex couldn't fight it, his vision grew hazy and he couldn't control his ability to stand. He collapsed on the ground and then blacked out.


	21. Clean as a Whistle

Chapter 21 - Clean as a Whistle

Alex awoke sitting up against a wall in an alleyway. He could feel the strength slowly returning to his muscles, but it was a painful process. He reached for his gun and checked the bullets in it, the clip was full. He grabbed his radio and pressed in a button, 'hey this is Alex Rosen of S.T.A.R.S Beta Team. Kyle, Sam and Tristan do you copy?' Alex let go of the button and waited for a reply. After a few minutes there was nothing, 'I repeat this is Alex Rosen of S.T.A.R.S Beta Team. Kyle, Sam and Tristan do you copy?' Alex let go of the button again and was responded to almost immediately, 'Alex, it's Kyle. I seem to be on the ground floor of a block of flats, unsure where...what happened to us?' Kyle asked Alex.

'Umbrella!' Alex growled.

'Hey guys, it's Tristan. I guess we all seem to have just been dumped places, mind you I'd rather that then be turned into one of those creatures.' Tristan joined in.

'Yea, but leaving us in the middle of nowhere unconscious leaves us vulnerable to attacks!' Alex said worried about Sam.

'Hey calm down Alex, we're safe now,' Kyle tired to reassure him.

'We are, but what about Sam? And those other two officers?' Alex just remembered about them.

'Alex is right...maybe we should stop talking and find out where the hell we are, then where the fuck they were ditched,' Kyle suggested.

'Well I'm on Jash Street,' Tristan informed them.

Alex got up and walked to the end of the alleyway, 'seems I've ended up at Westwood Avenue guys.'

'As for me I'm at the flats opposite the high school,' Kyle was last to tell.

'No need to worry about me,' Sam said faintly to them all.

'Sam!' Alex was happy to hear he was alive.

'It's fine, I woke up at the docks...don't think I can move though,' Sam hissed during conversation.

'Ok here's the plan, Tristan and Kyle go to the station and get Kevin. Try to avoid questions if possible, shouldn't be a problem according to my watch we've only been out a few hours. I'll go to Sam, as it seems I'm closest, and I'll wait with him for Kevin. Over and Out,' Alex clipped the radio to his belt and jumped to his feet happy that his muscles were back to normal. He stretched his arms and jumped on the spot a few times, then smiled to himself before running off.

Gary was sat on the sofa drinking coffee, which was the only thing he had been doing for the past two days. He couldn't sleep, not after realising what else was going on, not after seeing that creature rip a man to pieces with such ease. Gary loved to shoot and loved it even better if he could get away with it and being part of the U.B.C.S made that possible, but he didn't like the fact that it wasn't just average people dying, now it was his team, who he was meant to help. Part of Gary knew it wasn't his fault, but another part couldn't help but feel responsible for the captain who fell because Gary wasn't quick enough. Gary's eyes suddenly widened and if he could've kicked himself he would've, 'that's it!' He clicked his fingers, 'I can't sit around wasting time, I gotta train! I gotta get stronger and quicker and be more prepared!' Then Gary realised how tired his body was. 'Maybe I'll start in the morning,' Gary threw himself back onto the coach and fell asleep instantly.

Doctor Kale swallowed two aspirin without water as he couldn't handle the constant, annoying struggle the, former human, scientist was putting up. Growling and snapping hoping for a brief taste of human blood. Sadly Kale hadn't found out anything he didn't know, the Doctor began to wonder if this was because he had a second hand virus sample. The Doctor looked over his work again before shaking his head, taking his glasses off and sighing. 'What a waste...' Doctor Kale walked over to his desk and pulled out a dirty old handgun before walking over to the strapped down monster and placing a gun against it's head, 'nothing personal.' The zombie fell silent after the gunshot and halted it's attempts for freedom and food. Doctor Kale filed his research and placed the gun in his belt, he was thinking of going home, after he'd disposed of the body, so he thought protection was essential. He knew himself that he wasn't the best shot in the world, but he'd rather have six shots than nothing. The Doctor placed a white sheet over the body and wheeled it over to the elevator, then pushed the button in to call it. After waiting several minutes the elevator arrived and Kale was happy to see only one person standing there, a young and pretty dark coloured woman and what made Kale smile was that her badge labelled her a fairly new worker. Kale wheeled the trolley into the large elevator and noticed the woman's curiosity has she looked over the covered body. Kale pressed B23 and the woman's eyes widened even more, 'that's the floor with the incinerator isn't it?' Kale laughed and looked at her, 'you're really nosy aren't you?' The woman looked at him as if he had left her a foul comment, and then looked away. Kale looked at the controls on the elevator and saw she was going to B37, 'this will be good,' he thought to himself.

Kevin sat in the office with his feet on the desk and a newspaper in his left hand, coffee in the other. He was reading the story on the _bizarre happenings _in town, it was confirmed so many people were dead and non were turned in injured. Kevin was hoping that would be how all the fights would turn out, he knew that if an injured person was turned in things would just be a hell of a lot worse. He took a huge drink from his coffee and threw the cup in the bin along with the paper. The front double doors of the police station flew open and Kevin looked up to see two R.P.D officers catching their breath. 'Tristan? Kyle? What's going on?' Kevin rushed over to them.'We need you to drive us to the docks!' Kyle told him while Tristan walked over to the vending machine and put in some money for a Pepsi.

'Why what's wrong?' Kevin asked worried.'We'll explain on the way, let's go!' Kyle ran out and Kevin felt he had no choice but to follow. Tristan noticed them leave and chased after them.

Rachael stood in the school grounds and looked at her watch 3.25pm, Kyle, Alex, Chaz hadn't even turned up for registration. She couldn't believe how they were acting now with their jobs. They'd never turn up for school, barely ever hang out and they never even called anymore. She knew that things were wrong in Raccoon, but even with the amount of problems, her parents would never believe her. She didn't feel safe, especially when her friends weren't there for her anymore. The school bell rang and Rachael began her journey home, around the factory and across the bridge. Rachael heard someone walking behind her, but when she turned she saw and heard no one. She turned to walk again, but heard a noise so immediately spun around. 'Who's there?' She shouted, there was no reply. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a stun-gun. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, so she spun around and screamed. Rachael thrust the stun-gun at her unidentified target, but felt her hand being grabbed preventing her from striking. She looked up and saw Chaz, 'you seen Alex or Kyle about?' Chaz asked simply while she was close to tears.

'Are you fucking crazy! Sneaking up on me like that with what's happening!' Rachael's sight became blurred.

'Hey whoa sorry, I didn't think straight,' Chaz hugged her and felt really stupid, because he knew, he was thinking straight.

'It's fine...s...sorry for snapping at you,' Rachael wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

'Nah it's fine knowing me I deserved it,' Chaz managed to force a laugh from her and that relieved him slightly.

Doctor Kale pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket and flipped it open, he was thinking he would go home after this. After all it would be the first time he had gone home in four days. Kale noticed, as he flipped the phone shut, that the girl was trying to see what was on the trolley that the Doctor had wheeled into the elevator. Doctor Kale knew the danger of someone finding out about his personal experiments so he instantly back-handed the young women causing her to fall back. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' The women screeched at him.'Minding my own business, unlike the filthy scum that's in this elevator with me!' Doctor Kale bawled at her.The women had a hand placed on the spot where the blow had struck her, 'are you fucking crazy?'Doctor Kale couldn't help but to laugh, 'well maybe a little...' The elevator doors opened and Doctor Kale pulled the handgun from his waist, then pointed it at the defenceless women, 'get out of the elevator!''Th...this isn't my floor...' She tried to worm her way out of the situation.'Get out!' She walked out the elevator watching the Doctor without blinking as he placed his thumb on the incinerator control panel. Kale checked back on the girl before taking the retina scan and then was more than happy to hear the loud unlocking sound of the incinerator door quickly followed by a burst of flames. With his gun still pointed at the women, the Doctor wheeled the trolley over to the incinerator and then took the sheet off it.The women nearly threw up, 'what did you do to him? I worked with him!' She screamed, but the Doctor just shrugged.'What do I care?' The Doctor placed a hand on his head and growled, 'see what you've done bitch! Now I have a headache thanks to your continuous squawking!' The Doctor placed two hands on the gun and pointed it at her.'Please don't shoot me!' The girl fell to the floor and begged for her life instantly.'As you wish...' Doctor Kale grabbed the girls arm and lifted her to her feet, she was about to thank him till he shoved her into the incinerator too.'Guys why didn't you cool sooner?' Kevin asked.'I called for back-up hundreds of times!' Tristan was astonished to find out Kevin hadn't heard any of his pleas.'Are you serious? You didn't hear anything about it? No calls from civilians?' Kyle couldn't understand what was going on.'Nothing at all, but I certainly believe you. You two my bets are on Irons,' Kevin shook his head as he realised how Umbrella seemed to have control over the stupid fat man.'The Chief?' Tristan looked at Kevin puzzled.'I found a note among some files to Chief Irons. It was basically saying thanks for cooperating, but the Umbrella logo was on the note. Now I know I could be swinging a total miss, but with what's going on...' Kevin explained to them.'So he's turned on his own men for good eh?' Kyle scoffed, while thinking of all the ways he would like to confront his boss.


	22. Hell Sounds Promising

Chapter 22 - Hell Sounds Promising

Gary had done the assault course fifty times in the past five hours and was definitely feeling the impact. He stopped to catch his breath and decided to give in for the day, the rest of the soldiers were giving him funny looks after he'd hit twenty five runs. Gary went into the locker room and grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat, he opened his locker and grabbed the can of deodorant and sprayed himself all over with it. Suddenly someone slammed his locker and there stood the man he hated the most in the whole of the force. 

'Hey Alistair,' Gary said hoping to shrug the soldier and his cronies off.

'Gary, Gary, Gary...' Alistair tutted while shaking his head, 'what do you hope to accomplish with all that training?''Survival,' Gary muttered .'Gary you won't last any longer than two more days in the force after what's been going on,' Alistair chuckled.'Are we gonna make a bet on that?' Gary glared at Alistair.'Don't get disrespectful with me Gargado,' Alistair gave Gary a threatening look and Alistair's cronies seemed to be getting ready to join in.'Oh yea?' Gary threw his towel to the floor.'Gary you sure you want to make a scene outta this or are you going to apologize?' Alistair took a step towards Gary. Gary didn't hesitate, he head-butted Alistair knocking him to the ground and then looked at the two cronies who were with him.'What! You gonna do something about it?' Gary taunted them and all they did was back away.'We got nothing to do with it man!' One of them said and then they both left the changing room. Gary opened his locker, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. On his way out he gave Alistair a kick to the chest.

'So how's the situation...with the...you know...' Rachael wasn't sure if she didn't want to finish the sentence or if she just couldn't.

'The zombies?' Chaz finished and she nodded, 'well, not to good to be honest with you.' She looked at him with a saddened look on her face. 'They reached the outskirts, but we managed to take of them.'

'Are you serious? There was nothing in the news about that...' Rachael wondered why an onslaught like that wouldn't make the headlines.

Chaz stopped in the middle of the street and ignored the man behind him who began complaining, 'wait here I'm gonna go check this out.' Chaz walked into the local shop where he usually got his beer. He noticed a customer was arguing with the owner. 'Look I come here fairly often all I ask is that you let me off with fifteen cents, hell I'll pay you tomorrow!'

'No can do, I don't like debts. You'll just have to put it back.' The owner stated.

The customer was in black suit, looked like a tuxedo Chaz thought. With black leather gloves and black shades. Chaz hated the owners obsession with not allowing debts too.

'This is ridiculous it is fifteen cents come on!' The customer was outraged.

Chaz walked up to the counter and picked up a copy of Raccoon Daily and placed it on the counter with a five dollar note, 'Seriously Paul, pull yourself together!'

'Charlie don't you start!' The owner turned to face the teen.

'Paul get over it, she's gone! Don't start losing customers over it,' Chaz pushed the money towards Paul and he dialled the order on the till.

'Why you backing this guy up, do you know him?' Paul handed Chaz his change.

Chaz shrugged and began to turn away until the customer placed his hand on Chaz's shoulder, 'thank you. Maybe Raccoon could do with more people like you.' The suited customer left and Chaz waved a hand at Paul to say farewell.

'So what's it say?' Rachael asked as Chaz walked out the shop.

After a few minutes of looking at the main headlines Chaz gave up, ' I don't believe this.' he handed the paper to Rachael -

_**Chief Iron To Run For Mayor?**_

_By Ben Bertolucci_

_Yesterday at Lunch time we received an unconfirmed report that Chief Irons was planning on running for mayor. Most of the R.P.D who were quizzed didn't know anything about it and a few stated that it was probably a rumour. Bryan Irons, once a soldier and now Chief of the Raccoon Police Department (plus a great lover of art) was interviewed yesterday about the current suspicion. When asked about the topic he said nothing to agree with running for Mayor, but he did not deny it either._

_**Continued on page 7**_

'Nothing at all?' Rachael asked while flicking through the pages.

'How can that useless fat piece of shit run for mayor! I mean he suspended most of S.T.A.R.S!' Chaz couldn't believe what he had just read.

'There's nothing else about the R.P.D or S.T.A.R.S or the cannibal murders...' Rachael believed Chaz for sure because she knew not even he would lie about this, not after Greg.

'I gotta show this to Alex, coming to the station with me? Chaz rolled the newspaper up and tucked it into his trouser waist.

'Ada I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry but I can't. My friends, they're all at risk and I'm not being held responsible.' Jane explained to her elder.

'I'm afraid you don't have a choice, your brother is still ill and we have received a further offer that not even you can refuse,' Ada told her.

'What do you mean?' Jane looked at Ada with a confused look on her face.

'I mean you will have more money to fund your research further once this is over.' Ada handed Jane a note which she swiftly read and her eyes suddenly widened.

'That's quite alot...' Jane was torn.

'Take it or leave it, I mean I could give you thirty percent of it...' Ada trailed off.

Jane felt brave, 'sorry, but no lower than forty.'

'Ooo Jane, you've changed. Fine done deal,' Ada held out a slim, pale hand and Jane took it. 'First I need you to go and retrieve some files from Doctor Jonathan Kale's office. It seems he's been doing some private work according to one of our sources.' Ada briefed Jane.

'Shouldn't be too...wait isn't he that madman?' Jane got a little worried.

'Yes he has been suspended from Umbrella many times for very good reasons, but he is very valuable to us.' Ada informed her inferior.

'Ok, so do you have keys or any codes for me?' Jane wanted to check before getting caught snooping around for any hints.

'Yea, they've been sent to your pager so keep it with you got it?' Jane nodded at Ada and before Jane could leave Ada added, 'oh and if necessary, you can use your firearm.' Jane gulped.

'So what happened to that Leon character?' Kyle ask Kevin while the others went to get refreshments.

'Oh he was only visiting, but he'll be joining us soon,' Kevin wasn't sure if this would reassure Kyle or not, because he knew it didn't reassure him.

'Of all the times...' Kyle shook his head, 'should we warn him?'

'What and end up like S.T.A.R.S? Suspended and shamed because people who they were trying to save thought they were crazy? I think we should keep quiet, if we can do that then we can handle this quietly.' Kevin took a long drink from his cold coffee and made a disgusted face when he put the cup down.

'What if it we can't handle it? What if the whole city becomes over run and every person who dies is just added to the count? What if America becomes over run with this plague? What if the whole...' Kyle was about to say world.

'Don't even bother, we can't think like that or we are screwed for good!' Kevin snapped and received a strange look from a few passing officers.

'I'm sorry Kevin, but it'll hit me harder if I don't. We have to take into account what _could_ happen and prepare a back-up plan,' Kyle said plainly.

'Kyle, come on we owned those zombies back there,' Alex sat on Kevin's desk with a bottle of lucozade in his hand.

'Yea and I can tell you, it was pretty fun!' Sam began to laugh.

'But guys, we can't act like this when no-one else is aware,' Kyle couldn't believe the way Alex was acting, of all people.

'Hey it's cool, it'll be all over the news by now,' Alex took a huge swig from his bottle.

'Don't be so sure...' Chaz, with Rachael by his side, threw the newspaper he bought onto Alex's lap.

'What's this?' Alex lifted the paper and read it holding the bottle with his teeth.

After a few minutes the bottle fell to the ground and Alex was on his feet, 'what the fuck is going on!'

Kevin snatched the newspaper and flicked through it, also shocked. Then Kyle and Sam were last to read.

'I don't believe it, what are they thinking?' Alex didn't understand why things were turning out the way they were.

'Who?' Tristan joined them after over-hearing half their conversation.

'Umbrella!' Alex gritted his teeth, feeling angrier than he ever had.

'Y'know if it ever does fall to a back-up plan,' Kevin turned to Kyle. 'Satan sounds like a pretty nice guy.'


	23. Bad Timing

Chapter 23 - Bad Timing

Chaz opened up a duffel bag and threw in his dual Walther P9s, his Blacktail, all his ammo, a few road maps, his passport and all his money. He looked around for other useful things, he packed some beer, all his bottles of juice and a load of food. He searched the whole house and came across the picture of him and Greg, smashed on the ground. He picked up the photo avoiding the sharp glass of the picture frame and put that in the bag too. Chaz unplugged the police radio and placed it into the bag before zipping it up. How he was going to explain this to everyone, he didn't know. So he decided he wouldn't, he grabbed an old envelope and swiftly wrote a message before folding it in half and putting it in his pocket. He grabbed his key on his way out and locked the door, before slipping the key under the doormat. Chaz looked to the left and right of the hallway before turning to look at the name plate on the door which could be for the last time. The name plate which read 'G. Collin.'

Alex slammed open the double doors of the R.P.D building to the bright outside world. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Kenny. It rang twice before a drowsy voice answered, 'hello?'

'Kenny, it's Alex I need a favour,' Alex swiftly grabbed his wallet to see how much he had.

'Oh really? Well depends man because I am pretty tired...' Kenny tried to push Alex.

'One hundred dollars to get me somebody's address, sound fair?' Alex pulled five twenties from his wallet before putting it back in his jean pocket.

'Whoa! Name the guy and I promise I won't disappoint,' Kenny seemed a little enthusiastic now.

'Albert Wesker, his name is Albert Wesker,' Alex hung up on Kenny and walked back into the station straight to his locker. He opened it and pulled out his Browning (which was fully loaded with thirteen rounds) and two spare clips for it. Alex really hoped he didn't have to use it, but couldn't help but to think that Wesker might have a plan of his own. As he shut his locker he was confronted by Sam, 'Alex please tell me you're not planning on doing anything stupid.' Sam gestured at the gun that Alex was placing in his holster.

'No, don't worry I'm just doing an investigation,' Alex placed the two clips on his belt.

'Are you gonna tell Irons?' Sam knew himself he was asking a stupid question.

'Heck no. Look it'll be easy and no before you ask I don't want a lift, I'm gonna take care of this one myself. Take Rachael home though if you're up for driving at all,' Alex left the building and flipped open his phone to read a text from Kenny.

Gary sat in the U.B.C.S weapons room while he cleaned up his M16 thoroughly so it was in top condition for his next mission. He'd been assigned with a few other soldiers to extract files from another destroyed lab underneath the airport closest to Raccoon. Gary really thought Umbrella were pushing it, placing something that dangerous underneath an everyday populated building. Luckily he was with Justin and Shane again, but their leader was a guy that Gary had never seen before in the force. Justin reassured Gary that the leader had led a team once before, but saddened Gary when he explained that all bar one member of his team died.

'Why the hell is he a leader then!?' Gary was freaked out.

'He retrieved what he was sent in for,' Shane laughed at the pathetic reason that he gave.

'Well screw it if he thinks I'm taking orders from him. I can handle this without a leader!' Gary put the M16 strap over his shoulder.

'Hey man we're with you all the way, I ain't following no leader till you're one!' Justin saluted Gary.

'I'd say the same, but if I was offered the chance to work under Nicholai or Hirami I'm afraid that I would never turn down the offer,' Shane confessed and this caused Gary to laugh.

'Good for you mate, I would love to train with Nicholai for a single day, it would get me into top shape!' Gary grabbed two thirty round capacity clips from the ammo box.

'Oh I'm pretty sure my course would kill you soldier,' Nicholai laughed as he overheard their conversation when he walked by.

'I'll hold you to it!' Gary shouted after him, while Shane handed him two grenades. 'Guys wait here I gotta get something from my locker,' Gary ran over to his locker and twiddled the dial till it opened. He grabbed a small wooden box and opened it to reveal forty shiny knives. Gargado grabbed three and tucked them into his belt, he had ordered the balanced throwing knives for if he ever had a close shave when he had to reload.

'Come on Gargado let's get this done!' Shane clicked his machine gun to it's three-shot burst setting.

Rachael checked her watch, 'it's 3.55pm,' she informed Anne.

'So what shall we do for him? I mean I know it isn't the best time, but what's gotta be done has got to be done,' Anne re-adjusted her bag strap.

'I know, I know. But I haven't even thought about it to be completely honest,' Rachael gave herself a mental kick.

'Well we can't leave it to those two because it'll be the same as last year,' Anne shook her head and Rachael knew exactly what she meant.

'We have to do something really special! I mean what if it never comes again to this city? With the money we've been getting from school maybe, just maybe we can pull it off...' Rachael pondered.

'Ooo do tell!' Anne was eager to know what was going on in Rachael's intelligent mind.

Chaz was on his way to the newspaper building when he noticed, not one, but two helicopters flying out of the city. He'd seen the exact same helicopter the day before and it certainly wasn't a news vehicle. It looked more like a carrier, it seemed to be large and looked as if it could hold a fair quantity of people. Chaz snapped three pictures on his camera before walking into the building.

'Charlie! My favourite employee! What have you raked in for me today?' Chaz's boss had been very pleased with his pictures.

'Now sir you are not going to like this,' Chaz began.

'You have no pictures?' Asked his boss.

'Worse,' Chaz wasn't happy about what he had to tell his boss.

'Well spill it already!' The boss seemed worried.

'I'm leaving the city. I don't know for how long, maybe a few days, a few weeks could be months,' Chaz didn't like the saddened expression on his boss' face. It made him feel worse about himself, 'but as you can see it will cost money to live.'

'You want a loan?' The boss asked bewildered.

'No, I could never promise that I would pay you back. So on this camera there is fifty pictures that may be of some use to you. Pictures of crime scenes, murder victims etc. But I must ask for an up front price.' Chaz pulled the camera from his pocket.

'Charlie, we will miss your dedication to this job and I can only hope that you return swiftly,' the boss walked over to the safe behind the counter and entered the combination. 'This should help you Kerman and I hope you use it wisely.'

Chaz's eyes widened when he saw the 10,000 laid onto his hand, 'S...s...sir! I never meant that much!'

The boss took the camera and looked at a few of the pictures and nodded in agreement, 'these are some mighty fine pictures.'

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Charlie shook his head and quickly threw the rolls of money into his bag. 'One more favour?'

'Yes?' His boss placed the camera into the pocket of his shirt and looked at Chaz.

'If a S.T.A.R.S member by the name of Alex Rosen comes looking for me, show him the pictures. Oh and give him these,' Chaz pulled out a slim folder and handed it to the boss. The man looked at the folder wondering why it was padlocked shut with a coded padlock. 'He'll know the code and he should be able to piece the information together when the time comes, but by any means do not attempt to read that folder as not only will I not forgive you. But you will not forgive yourself.' Chaz left the building leaving his boss rooted to the ground in a collision of thoughts.

Gary sat in the one-car train with the other eight members of the train, which was taking them to the lab. Justin and Shane sat across from him, one on either side of their leader with a bad history. Gary Gargado still did not understand why Umbrella would experiment with something so dangerous underneath an airport and when he had explained his point to Justin and Shane they seemed a little shaken. The train began to slow down, so the leader got to his feet. 'Alright remember stick together! We cannot, I repeat cannot afford to split up at times like this! I want us in and out with minimum casualties!' Gary couldn't stop sniggering at this, 'something wrong soldier?'

'Oh nothing, how many is minimum casualties to you sir?' Shane gave Gary a don't push it look.

'None if we can cooperate properly,' the leader snapped at Gary. The train stopped completely and the doors opened to an empty platform. The nine U.B.C.S members stepped out of the train and looked around the platform, a few members with their M16 raised.

'Ok men let's move!' The leader ran forward to a pair of metal doors, before grabbing his radio. 'Alright open them up, we're going in.' The doors slowly separated and the room behind them lit up. Gary admired the size of the large room that he had stepped into. There were rows of tables and the walls were shielded by bookcases and cabinets containing equipment. It was only when Gary looked at the end of the room he felt his admiration drop. He could understand if the double wooden doors had just be knocked off their frame, but the frame didn't exist anymore. The floor where the door should've been was covered with wood splinters and bits of brick from the damaged wall. Gary knew what the zombies were capable of, but he didn't think they could do that. Not on purpose anyway.

'What in the world?' It seemed one of the other soldiers was thinking about the same thing as Gary. Sickly on cue, a loud growl could be heard from deeper into the lab.

'Gary I don't like this one bit,' Gary turned to look at Justin who seemed to be worried enough to keep a hand placed on a grenade attached to his belt.

'Don't worry it'll be fine. We can handle whatever comes at us with this firepower!' Gary reassured him while patting his M16 which was hanging by his side, but Gary himself was uncertain of what could've made that noise.

'Maybe it's that thing from last time!' Shane suddenly went white faced at the thought of the creature that shredded up their team-mate on the last mission.

'No way that thing screeched, it didn't growl like that,' Justin argued.

'Will you three snap out of it!' The leader commanded, 'let's move!' The leader led the team through the hole in the wall and down a sloped path to another gap where it looked like a double door should've been. Shane shuddered as they climbed over the rubble into a large cafeteria.

'Sir look!' A scared soldier pointed at a broken glass window where a crowd of zombies poured in.

'Alright teams of three! Do not leave the room!' The leader ordered. Justin and Shane joined Gary at a table that Gary had kicked down. Gary fired at the nearest zombie with a spray of bullets, ending it's hungry life instantly. Justin fired twice only hitting the zombies chest, while Shane fired a burst to finish it.

'Sir we have a man down!' Gary looked over his shoulder to see two men shouldering another with a bite mark on his leg.

'Ditch him and help us out here!' The leader was furious, Gary guessed that the leader knew of the infection. The soldiers hesitated before putting their injured comrade down at the back of the room so they could help take out the zombie.

'Whooooo good work men!' The leader shouted after five minutes.

'Something isn't right...' Gary still felt like they'd missed something.

'What's wrong?' Shane placed a hand on Gary's shoulder.

'There is more of us here than there was on the last mission, so why was there such a little amount of zombies?' Gary walked over to a desk and looked over its surface before picking up a brown diary.


	24. Lost Oppurtunities

Chapter 24 - Lost Opportunities

_Day 1_

'_It's my first day on the job and to be honest I had to take the job no matter how much I suck with medicines. Two reasons, One because my last job stacking shelves wasn't exactly fun and two the pay I am being offered is almost the same amount as a lawyer's. From what I've been told it shouldn't be too bad, for now I'm just stuck with computer filing, which I don't have much of a problem with.'_

_Day 6_

'_Work is being fairly slow, more filing and that prick Daniel reset my computer before I had the chance to save my two hours of work. He saw it as a humorous joke. I think I'm gonna complain.'_

_Day 14_

'_They've put me on a new job. I'm now moving medicines around and restocking supplies where needed. Like my shelf stacking job, but a lot more interesting. Alot of the things used here are really intriguing, but also weird. I'm not joking the amount of things I've seen with a caution sign on in this place is ridiculous.'_

_Day 17_

'_I was promoted today, well sort of. Occasionally I will be called to B14 to help with some of the actual testing, I asked what I would be testing with and they told me it was an approach at a cure, but they hadn't perfected it yet.'_

_Day 19_

'_The work on B14 is scaring the shit out of me! Only an hour ago I recorded results of this "approach at a cure" when they used it on a rabbit with a broken leg. After about half an hour it began dragging itself around the room till Daniel went in to get a closer look. It bit him, I hope the bastard gets rabies.'_

_Day 22_

'_Ever since that rabbit bit him, there has been no sign of Daniel, rumours tell me that he has been promoted again and moved to a lower floor. Why him? Is it that big a deal that he got bit? Maybe we should all get bit, I hear that once you begin working at B20 or lower the pay is even higher...'_

_Day 23_

'_What the hell? I'm not even allowed to leave this place anymore. I took the elevator from B14 to the ground floor, but I was stopped at B2 my office floor. A few guards in biohazard suits told me there had been an incident and that I would be safe on this floor, I'm at my desk right now as I write this. What if it was one of the important floors, I'm gonna admit it. I'm worrying about Daniel.'_

_Day 24_

'_I've had to sleep in this place all bloody night and I can't see why we have not been evacuated already. The guards won't tell me anything except that there has been an incident. Sally said she heard screaming during the night...'_

_Day 25_

'_Somebody walked into the office two minutes ago with blood all over him. It was Daniel! The guards shot him instantly and even after their clips ran dry he still wasn't dead. I didn't understand, it was like some of the experiments on B14, when the rabbit wouldn't react to a light being shone directly in it's eyes. What was this "cure?" They killed him eventually, after he had bitten one of them anyway, only after they shot his head. Sally says she knows a little about first-aid and is tending to the guard.'_

_Day 26 _

'_What is happening?! The bitten guard passed out for an hour then as soon as he woke up he killed the other guard by biting his neck then bit Sally! Suddenly the second guard got up and also bit Sally. I didn't know what else to do, I picked up the gun that the guard had dropped earlier on and fired two point blank range headshots at the cannibals. What the hell is going wrong? Something that suddenly turns people into cannibals? Fuck it, I found an emergency alarm to call the U.B.C.S in, I don't care about what the guards told us to do! Sally needs help and I'm gonna stick with her till we get it.'_

Gary shut the diary and felt slightly depressed at the story of the new employee. He slipped the diary into his vest pocket and made a swift note to remember to show it to one of the Highers when he got back. Sadly it still didn't explain what had wrecked the place, Gargado guessed that the author of the diary had died beforehand. 'What's worrying you Gargado?' The leader walked over and snatched the book from him.

'Hey what do you think you're doing?' Gary snarled at him.

The leader flicked threw it and yawned, 'man this guys must've been really boring!'

'Give me that!' Gary swiped it back and caught a quick glimpse of something on the back page.

'Don't act like this or I'll have you kicked off this team before you know it!' The leader pointed a finger at Gary. When the leader walked away Gary opened the diary at the last page -

_Final Entry_

'_I've been bit and I know what's going to happen to me. Dammit Sally turned into one of those creatures, but to be honest that's the worst of my worries. Someone announced over the intercom that Project T-15 had been released. I hacked into the B20 files and my guess was right. T-15 was being experimented on downstairs and from the pictures I have seen, it is a lot worse than those cannibal creatures! It looks human, well the body shape does anyway. A few of it's organs are too big and stretch it's skin. It's upper body looks as if whoever it was had been going to the Gym for four years straight. T-15 seems to be 1.5X the size of an average human. The legs on the creature look like those of a tall athlete. I am not going to survive against this thing, but I can at least show it how I feel about this mess that Umbrella got me into!'_

Alex kicked open the door to Albert Wesker's house and pointed a gun at the women who was looking in her jacket for something, 'freeze!' She instantly put her hands in the air.

'Can I help you officer?' She asked with a shaky voice.

'Albert Wesker, where is he?' Alex kept the gun held up and took a quick glance around the large room.

'He moved out of this place a week ago,' the women told him. She didn't sound like she was lying.

'Where did he go?' The young S.T.A.R.S officer rested a little easier.

The women shook her head, 'I don't know I'm sorry officer.'

Alex placed the gun in his holster, 'thanks anyway. Sorry If I scared you.'

'No you're just doing your job I guess,' the woman chuckled.

'Yea...' Alex lied and left. He swore at Wesker's flight, 'not as brave as I thought you were.'

'Alex!' Jane ran up to him.

'Hey Jane, what's up?' Alex noticed a tear on her face.

'It's Chaz!' Jane said faintly.

'No...he's not dead...' Alex was prepared for the worst.

'He left the city!' Jane began to run, 'come on!'

Sam re-read the note and still didn't understand why he had left, 'Chaz had been the most enthusiastic out of us to strike Umbrella. Why did he run?' Sam looked at the ground.

'I'm sure he has a reason, or maybe even a plan...' Rebecca tried to reassure him.

'We've been his friends for years now, don't you think he would have told us his plan?' Kyle sighed.

'It doesn't make sense! Why the fuck would he leave now! No way could he chicken out!' Kevin was angry. Kevin had treasured his friendship with Chaz.

Jane and Alex walked in the door and instantly Sam gave Alex the note without saying anything.

_I know that of all the times I could have left this was the worst, but I couldn't take it anymore. The fact that many lives are going to be taken because of one stupid company. I don't want to have to watch it happen, I don't want to take the chance of seeing another friend die, I myself don't want to die! Alex, Sam, Kyle, Kevin, Rebecca, Rachael, Anne, Greg...I'm sorry._

'This is stupid! No way could he have left!' Alex couldn't believe it.

'His apartment is locked, his phone is off...' Rebecca explained.

'Wait! There is still a source!' Alex clicked his finger.

'What?' Kevin thought Alex was talking shit.

'His job. I know Chaz and whenever he got a job he respected his boss. Maybe he told his boss he was going and if we're lucky, he might have told the boss where he was going!' Alex smiled.

'I don't remember him telling us he had a job...' Sam looked at Alex with a confused look on his face.

'I noticed he had been taking pictures alot, so I followed him home at one point to find out he wasn't actually going home. He'd gone to the Raccoon Daily building,' Alex replied.

'What are we waiting for?' Kevin grabbed his jacket and pulled his car keys from them.

'We'll wait incase he calls, you two go to the news building and find out what you can,' Kyle patted Alex's shoulder.

'Shane, Justin check this out,' Gary held out the diary, open at the last page.

'T-15?' Shane gulped after reading it.

'We gotta get out of here,' Justin felt a chill go down his spine as he tightened his grip on his M16.

'There's no way we can convince him though,' Gary nodded towards their leader, who was tending to the wounded soldier.

'Really? Hey boss!' Justin shouted.

'What is it soldier?' The leader stood up and looked over at Justin, Shane and Gary.

'We should get out of here now,' Justin warned him.

'Why do you think that soldier?' The leader scratched the side of his neck.

'I think we found out what caused the wall damage,' Justin threw him the diary.

'Not this boring piece of shit again?' The leader groaned.

'No look at the back page,' Shane shouted resting a finger on the shot setting switch. 'If we have to fight that huge bitch I'm going full-auto.'

'Don't blame you my friend,' Gary laughed and made a mental note to do the same thing if standard procedure didn't work.

After a few minutes the leader threw the diary at Gary, 'B20? That's all the way down you idiots. The file we gotta locate is on this floor!' The leader sniggered at them, 'alright let's move!' The soldiers ran into another large demolished room and the leader raised his hand, 'hold your position!' Gary looked around. He saw nothing, but what he felt was different. The ground beneath the soldiers was shaking for a second then it stopped, then it shook again and stopped.

'What the hell?' Shane asked as the shaking began again and stopped.

'Footsteps...but that strong?' One of the soldiers behind Gary suggested.

'Holy Shit!' Justin froze and felt the colour drain from his face.

'What is it soldier?' The leader was shaking a little himself.

'It stopped...' Justin said and then suddenly the wall to the right of the soldiers crumbled. Gary spun around and stared at the large creature with a new fearful expression, 'T-15...' he mumbled.


	25. Forever Mortal

Chapter 25 - Forever Mortal

Gary didn't hesitate, didn't wait for the leader's command he just fired a burst at the creatures right shoulder as it stepped towards them. Suddenly the sound of eight rifles joining the fight sounded in Gary's ear relieving him of a little fear. Gary watched the bullet holes build up on the creature rapidly, but it didn't slow down. Gary fired twice at it's massive head, at least three times the size of his own. Gary was hoping the two bursts to it's head would finish it like the average zombie, but he didn't expect it to. T-15 towered towards the scared soldiers as they backed away firing. Gary heard the firing stop and a series of clicking from the soldiers reloading their guns. Gary flicked his M16 to fully automatic setting and fired the rest of the clip at the giant humanoid.

'We have to retreat!' Gary heard one of the soldiers shout as he replaced the empty magazine with a fresh thirty round capacity magazine.

'These .223 rounds are useless!' Justin shouted while spraying the monster with what might as well have been pins.

'Do not use a grenade this room is too small!' Gary alerted the team.

'Fuck you Gargado!' The leader threw a RG34 grenade at T-15 which made everyone in the room jump for cover just before it hit the creature. A huge explosion went off, bits of concrete, wood, metal and flesh went everywhere. Gary stood up and sadly he didn't think the creature would die, but he was expecting that there would at least be a hole in the thing, but no. Just a chunk of flesh torn from it's naked belly.

'No fucking way...' One of the soldiers who was shouldering the wounded man sounded like he had given up.

'Call that train back now!' Gary shouted at the leader who was standing staring at T-15 like a statue. 'Hey I'm talking to you!' Gary shouted again, grabbing the leaders attention.

'We need immediate evacuation, right now! The mission is being aborted! I repeat the mission is being aborted!' The leader spoke into his radio while the rest of the team headed back to the first room.

'Forget about me...' the wounded man muttered and without hesitating his partner put him down then ran out the room. Gary stopped at the door and turned to fire at the huge monster as it approached the wounded soldier. It didn't slow down at all, instead it sped up. With it's right arm it picked up the soldier by his head and held him high above it's head before bringing him right close to it's massive face. T-15 squashed the soldier's skull like a grape and dropped the body. Gary looked at the creatures bloody hand with disgust and fired at the hand a few times before leaving the room.

Alex walked into the large news building, to find it was fairly empty inside apart from a few workers. Alex walked up to the main desk, 'I was wondering if my friend Charlie is here? Charlie Kerman?'

'I'm sorry to inform you, but Charlie quit his job yesterday,' the woman behind the desk told him what he had already assumed.

'Oh right. Thanks anyway,' Alex turned to walk away and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw a small, fairly chubby man standing in front of him.'You're looking for Charlie?' The man asked.

'Why were you listening?' Alex questioned him

'Trust me, you don't want to make me an enemy. I have something for you, follow me please.' The man walked around the corner and Alex didn't know what to do besides follow. The small man led him to the boss' office.'I may be swinging a miss, but you're the boss right?' Alex wanted to make sure.

'Oh yea, have been for four years now,' the man smiled at Alex and walked over to a safe at the back of the room.

'So why am I here? If Charlie told you I needed a job, he's screwing you around!' Alex told the man causing him to laugh.

'Oh no, he told me about you. Alex Rosen, S.T.A.R.S right?' The man asked while twiddling with the safe.

'Um yea that's right,' Alex moved a hand slowly towards his gun.

'Well he told me to give you these,' the man walked over after opening the safe, holding a folder in his hand and an envelope full of pictures.

'What is this?' Alex looked over what he was given swiftly.

'He told me you'd know what to do with it,' the man smiled and walked out the room.

Alex looked at the folder and noticed a small padlock on it, 'wait what's the code?' He chased after the small man.

'So now what leader? Have they got back to you yet?' Gary was pissed off with the leaders form of leadership.

'I've had no confirmation of them sending the train and I sent a further two messages,' even the leader knew he'd fucked up.

'Well using grenades in here will put anyone's life at risk so lets just not bother yea?' Gary told them all and received many grunts as an answer.

'Ok men! I know the situation is a little screwed right now and all we have to do is wait on evacuation,' the leader told them.

'Yea, but how long do we have till that thing gets in here?' One of the soldiers shouted.

'Till he's finished eating I guess. And if you lot don't want to be his next meal, I suggest you cooperate,' Gary told them and the leader gave him a look of thanks.

'So what do we do?' Justin asked.'I have one idea...' Gary turned to the leader and discussed a plan.

Chaz sat on the train with a duffel bag by his side, looking out the window at the scenery flying by. He let out a deep sigh and put his feet up on the seat opposite him. Chaz had thought over why he was leaving and still hadn't come up with a reason, he began to think that it was because he was clueless. The rest of his friends who were involved had jobs in the forces or Jane who worked with medicines.. Chaz felt useless for once, he couldn't help straight away when needed and he didn't like the idea of being late. He knew that none of them would be happy with his sudden flight, but he didn't want to live in a city where people would die around him. Chaz thought he'd gained a bit of conscience, since his gun blazing ways. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Chaz could only hope that his friends would follow his example and leave Raccoon City.

Alex sat with the rest of his friends around Kevin's desk, looking over the pictures and trying to figure out the code on the padlock.

'Most of the pictures are just corpses from the hospital,' Kyle looked up from the picture of a half eaten doctor.

'Yea that's true, but look at this one,' Kevin held out a picture for Kyle and Alex to look at.

'What about it?' Alex asked not noticing any difference between Kevin's corpse and Kyle's corpse.

Kevin pointed at an I.D card that was sitting in the nurse's chest pocket, 'the card has the Umbrella logo on it. Which means that something is going on in the hospital too.''That would explain why Burkin was desperate to get away...' Alex thought about his encounter with the scientist.

'What about these?' Rebecca point at three pictures of two large helicopters.

'They're carrier models for definite,' Kevin stated.

'Surprise surprise, they belong to Umbrella!' Kyle pointed at the logo.

'I'm gonna get a coffee, anyone else need one?' Jane got up from her seat.

'Me please,' Rachael held her hand up.

'Dammit Chaz, why the hell did you have to back down now...' Alex rested his head on the table.

'On the day before his birthday as well!' Anne burst out.

Alex jolted upright and clicked his fingers, 'that's it!' He scooped up the folder and began entering the code into the padlock.

Jane left the building, leaving a message with the receptionist to pass on to Alex. She had work to do and she didn't know how long she had left before her friends figured out she was working for Umbrella. She walked to the iron gates of the R.P.D car park and pushed it open enough for her to get out. She set off at a fast walk to the multi-storey car park. It was fairly empty which made things easier for her, she was happier to see no one in the elevator. The doors shut only seconds after she stepped in. She swiped her card key through a card scanner which unlocked a small metal box beside the control panel. She opened it to reveal a larger selection of floors to go to. Jane quickly pressed Doctor Kale's floor and then thought it was a good idea to double check with Ada that Doctor Kale was at his house.

The leader smiled and shook Gary's hand agreeing with the plan before shouting to his soldiers, 'ok men form a line!' They did as instructed unsure of the plan which didn't seem like a retreat. The ground began to shake as T-15's steps approached them. 'Alright! I want the rifles on full-auto! Aim for the head and no where else! The bullets may be weak shooting him all over, but maybe a hundred odd rounds to the head will do something!'

'Good one Gary,' Justin patted Gary's shoulder and felt a warm relief sweep over him as the plan sounded like they might stand a chance after all.

T-15 entered through the hole that it formally created and let out another massive growl baring it's sharp, blood-stained teeth.

'Fire!' At the commonly heard word, eight fully automatic rifles fired at the creatures head and neck. Gary knew it was hard to control an M16 set on full-auto, but a large number of bullets were being planted into the giant's skull. After the soldiers ran dry T-15 swayed backwards, then forwards and then collapsed to the ground. The soldiers cheered and patted the leaders back.

'Well done men, looks like we're getting out of here after all!' The leader was happy with their triumph. Suddenly one of the soldiers gasped and ran to the corner of the room, then leaned down to pick up something.

'Sir are these the files?' The soldier asked bringing them to the leader.

'Halle-fucking-lujah! Mission accomplished boys, lets get out of here!' The leader chucked his empty magazine and forced another one into his firearm.

Alex opened the folder with the others looking over his shoulder. It was full of newspaper articles, more pictures with arrows and circles marked on them with a red marker and swiftly jotted down notes 'Seems Chaz has been doing alot of background work himself eh?' Alex was impressed.

'This is what probably convinced him to leave,' Kyle suggested.

'I can understand why...' Kevin was shocked at a few of the things indicated by Chaz, like the rough ideas of how quick the infection took to kick in and the estimates at how long Raccoon had left if things kept going the way they were.

'Well I think I'm gonna need alot of caffeine to work through all this,' Alex laughed, then suddenly stopped. 'Wait a minute...where's Jane?'


End file.
